Mi victoria en la batalla
by charlottealighieri
Summary: Helena Liddell es una aurora que en su camino a la batalla final se encuentra con el moribundo director de Hogwarts aún con vida. Su vida cambiará a partir de ese momento en que decide cuidar y proteger al héroe odiado.
1. I Mi Victoria En La Batalla

_|Hola a Todos!_

_Bueno este es mi primer fan-fic y en este capítulo los estoy introduciendo en una historia que tendra drama, romance y una que otra escena de sexo. _

_La protagonista al igual que su familia y Kevin son creados por mí. El resto pertenecen a la querida JK Rowling._

_Espero que les agrade y me despido no sin antes agradecerle a ItrustSeverus por sus consejos._

_Actualizaré cada semana :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<br>Mi Victoria En La Batalla  
><strong>

Abrí la puerta y el interior de la morada estaba en penumbras. Con un _lumos_ pude ver el camino de arañazos en la pared y en el piso los cuales eran producto de las tantas transformaciones de Remus. Cuando pasé al lado de la mesa escuche unos jadeos, afiné los sentidos y señalé con la varita el lugar de donde provenían.

-Profesor

Tenía los ojos cerrados y los signos vitales estaban débiles, no tardé en darme cuenta de la mordedura del cuello ya que de ella aun borboteaba sangre. Envié un patronus a mi papá para que estuviera esperándome, no podía aparecerme con uno de los hombres más odiados como si nada, así que le cubrí el rostro con mi capa y aparecí en la entrada de San Mungo.

-Helena, vamos a mi oficina

Mi papá me ayudó a cargar al herido y lo llevamos cuidando de que nadie mirase. Lo acomodamos en la habitación que mi papá había condicionado para dormir cuando debía hacer turnos largos en el hospital, él era el encargado de la primera planta "Heridas provocadas por criaturas".

-Lo encontré en la casa de los gritos, tiene una mordedura en el cuello y los signos vitales son débiles, no hice un torniquete ya que… – no me dejó terminar ya que miraba detenidamente la herida.

-Es de serpiente, menos mal no lo hiciste – interrumpió.

Tomó una muestra de sangre directamente del cuello, el punzón hizo que él moviera la cabeza pero aún seguía sin abrir los ojos.

-Debo conseguir un antídoto y desinfectar, ayúdame quitandole la camisa y todo lo que haga presión, mira el pulso también.

Tomé mi capa y desprendí el broche de su túnica, con un _diffindo_ desagarre las prendas. El amplio pecho lleno de cicatrices del profesor quedó a la luz. Toqué la base del cuello para sentir el pulso como me lo había pedido mi padre.

-Necesito saber la clase de serpiente que lo atacó para aplicar la dosis del antídoto –decía mientras tomaba un recipiente de las gavetas.

-¿Sabes cuantas serpientes pueden colarse en los terrenos de Hogwarts?– el pulso descendía más y ya me estaba exasperando- Papá perdemos tiempo, coloca una dosis normal no sé pero ¡Haz algo ahora!

-Helena tengo que saber que tan grande es la serpiente para saber la cantidad de antídoto, si coloco más de la cuenta puedo terminar de matarlo – miró fijamente la herida- Una serpiente no ataca directamente al cuello, ni el rostro

-¿El rostro? – la presión lo hacía delirar porque ya estaba diciendo estupideces- Papá estas ciego solo está herido en el cuello.

-Arthur fue atacado por una serpiente hace dos años en el rostro y en sus brazos y si mal no recuerdo eran iguales a esta pero no tan profundas, iré por Dodge el confirmará si es la misma serpiente. Tú ve desinfectando la herida y no dejes de mirar el pulso- diciendo esto salió corriendo de la sala.

Tomé la poción para heridas y la apliqué sobre la mordedura, la espuma salió de inmediato e hizo que jadeara.

-Helena- saludó Dodge, el sanador auxiliar de la planta.

-Hola Dodge – me alejé para dejar que él revisara la herida.

-Así es Marcus, no hay duda, fue la misma serpiente del señor Weasley. Coloca el antídoto de 4 centímetros cúbicos, yo coseré la herida porque hay que utilizar puntos, el veneno es tan fuerte que deja abierta la herida y no hay poción que las cierre – Dodge tomó aguja e hilo de la mesa auxiliar donde estaban todos los instrumentos médicos.

-Hija sal de la habitación mientras hacemos el procedimiento.

No quería dejarlo, pero vi que no podía quedar en mejores manos y además debía irme pronto para ayudar a los demás

-Papá queda en tus manos, voy a Hogwarts – me coloqué de nuevo la capa que había quedado manchada de sangre, pero no importaba, debía estar en el castillo pronto y ya me había retrasado.

-Ten cuidado– dijo mi papá mientras trataba al profesor Snape.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts no era ni la mitad de lo que recordaba. Los muros destruidos y cuadros abandonados se repetían en cada pasillo del castillo. Había llegado tarde, no había batalla en la que participar, se había logrado la victoria, Harry Potter había vencido.<p>

Llegué al gran comedor vacío y vi a las familias que se reunían, algunas a llorar a sus muertos y otras que se dirigían a Hogsmead. Mi mamá estaba junto a la familia Weasley, también estaba mi hermana Andrea consolando a Ginny. Me acerqué y vi el cuerpo de uno de los gemelos. Ellas se acercaron y me abrazaron.

-Pensé que algo te había pasado– dijo mi mamá mientras me miraba.

-Estoy bien, ¿Quién murió?- pregunté.

-Fred, Augustus Rookwood fue su verdugo.

¿Por qué me sorprendía? Tenía que ser un ex trabajador del ministerio. Habían dos cuerpos cerca al de Fred y nadie los lloraba. Fui a ver quiénes eran pero mi mamá y mi hermana me detuvieron.

-Son Tonks y el profesor Lupin– dijo suavemente mi hermana.

Quedé de rodillas al escuchar eso y los sentimientos de culpa, tristeza y rabia me golpearon al instante, dejé que las lágrimas cayeran.

-¡Helena!- gritó Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Shack,es mi culpa- abracé a mi amigo fuertemente.

-¿Por qué iba serlo? Si no hubieses llamado a los guerreros no habríamos hecho batalla y no habríamos ayudado a Harry.

-Avisé a todos los aurores que podía- recordé las visitas que hice pero en especial la última- No debí haberle dicho a Nym es mi culpa.

Shack tomó mi rostro firmemente y dijo:

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, los únicos culpables son Voldemort y sus mortifagos.

Me agarró por los hombros y me hizo levantar del suelo. No podía llorar, debía ser un auror en este momento, no la amiga de una víctima. Yo no era débil.

-¿Qué hago?– pregunté decidida.

-Necesito una lista de heridos y muertos– pidió Kingsley asumiendo la misma postura que yo,el trabajo iba primero.

-Yo te acompaño–dijo Andrea tomándome la mano.

Hice aparecer pergamino, pluma y tinta y comencé la lista de fallecidos con Remus y Nymphadora Lupin.

* * *

><p>Después de unas horas terminamos de recorrer los pasillos. Los destrozos que tenía el castillo estaban por todos lados y eso dificultó el recorrido ya que debíamos tomar vías largas para llegar a los heridos. Vimos caras conocidas pero cada quien estaba en su mundo y no estábamos de visita.<p>

Andrea me contó como había trascurrido la batalla y como el nieto de la de la señora Lombottong había matado a la serpiente de Voldemort y como esa misma serpiente según rumores había matado al director Snape. No hice ningún comentario al respecto y fuimos a dar la lista a Shack

-Aquí tienes, recorrimos el perímetro, son varios heridos- dije mientras él miraba la larga lista.

-Las medicinas y las camillas de la enfermería se agotaron, los llevaremos a San Mungo.

Le ofrecí mi ayuda para ir hasta San Mungo, contactarme con el director y él la acepto. Tenía que ir de todas maneras para ajustar cuentas.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Andrea.

Mi hermana sabia cuando la necesitaba pero también y más importante, sabia cuando debía darme mi espacio

-Estaré bien - le respondí.

Me puse en marcha a Hogsmead. Aproveché el recorrido hacia el pasadizo para recordar la época del colegio, cuando acompañaba a Charlie a sus prácticas de Quiditch y a Nym colándose en el estadio; Al principio al capitán no le gustaba ya que pensaba que era una espía de Hufflepuff, pero después se resignó. Recordé mi último año y cuanto me dolió dejarla sola, en esta ocasión también la dejé sola…

* * *

><p>En el hospital las cosas estaban en su curso normal, cuando llegué me recibió el director de San Mungo Edmund Fry, le entregué la lista y salió de prisa con el equipo de médicos.<p>

Entré en la oficina y me encontré a mi papá aplicando esencia de Murtlap sobre los puntos que le habían cocido en el cuello.

-Esperemos que esto le cierre la herida, debimos extraer todo el veneno de su cuerpo y fue bastante, a diferencia de Arthur la serpiente mordió por más tiempo al profesor Snape.

Vi la bolsa de suero que estaba siendo canalizado hacia el herido.

-La única manera segura que encontré fue el método muggle, hicimos una diálisis para limpiar su sangre- explicó mi papá.

-¡DEJA DE CURARLO!- grité mientras botaba la bolsa de suero, luego tomé la esencia de murtlap y la estrellé contra la pared - ÉL SEGUIRÁ VIVIENDO PERO ELLOS NO Y ES INJUSTO.

Miré la camilla y recordé las sábanas blancas por todo Hogwarts, los estudiantes heridos y el castillo en escombros.

-Si hubiese llegado antes ni Remus ni ella estarían muertos, por su culpa Voldemort se tomó Hogwarts- las lágrimas emergieron y la presión en el pecho se hizo más grande- Todo pasó por su culpa, no merece vivir.

Mi papá no se inmutó por mis actos. Limpió los desastres y volvió a canalizar el suero, estaba haciendo tiempo para que yo llorara. Después se giró y empezó a mirarme fijamente.

-Hija, culpar no traerá de vuelta a Nymphadora ni a ninguno de los valientes que murieron en la batalla- se acercó y pasó su brazo por mis hombros - Mira, hiciste algo extremadamente bueno, salvar una vida en medio de una batalla es una victoria.

¿Por qué él tenía siempre una palabra que me desarmara? Empezó a escucharse el estruendo de camillas, mi papá me besó la frente y salió al encuentro de los pacientes.

Sequé mis lágrimas y me acerqué al herido. Le habían colocado una bata del hospital y le habían cortado su cabello; supongo que lo hicieron para limpiar mejor la herida ya que cuando lo encontré la sangre había manchado sus ropas y se había impregnado en el cuello y su negra cabellera.

Detallé las magulladuras en el sitio donde la serpiente le había estrangulado, el sitio donde había sido mordido tenía la esencia de Murtlap haciendo efecto. Luego vi que sus brazos estaban morados en la zona de las venas, cuando jale la bolsa moví la aguja que estaba canalizada y un rastro de sangre había salido.

Le acomodé las sabanas y le tomé el pulso en la muñeca para asegurarme que estaba bien, mi tacto hizo que moviera la mano, la tomé para acomodarla y al sentir lo fría que estaba empecé a masajearla suavemente tratando de que se calentara un poco. Era grande y con largos dedos, áspera pero suave al mismo tiempo… Cuando la iba soltar él apretó débilmente la punta de mis dedos, así que sujeté de nuevo su mano y volví a masajearla.

Culparlo dañaría el único bien que hice en esa batalla, él había sido mi victoria en la batalla.


	2. II Un Largo Día

_**¡Hola a todos! **_

_**Bueno debido a los reviews que he recibido y a la buena aceptación decidí subir más pronto el siguiente capitulo, además de celebrar Pottermore. **_  
><em><strong>Por cierto de los reviews muchas gracias a MoonyMarauderGirl, Brenkis, dulceysnape, Nuane y claro a ItrustSeverus. Espero no decepcionarlos.<br>La protagonista al igual que su familia y Kevin son creados por mí. El resto pertenecen a la querida JK Rowling.  
>Bueno sin más preambulos, el capitulo.<br>¡Espero sus reviews!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo II<br>Un Largo Día**

Me quedé lo que restaba de la noche en la habitación con el profesor. No podía dormir y tampoco quería, así que cuando empezó a colarse la luz del día por la ventana fui por un café al salón de té en la quinta planta del hospital.

Cuando estaba saliendo de la oficina me encontré con Kevin. Mi novio hace ocho años, él había estudiado conmigo en Hogwarts y aunque pertenecíamos a Slytherin nunca me interesó. Después lo volví a ver cuando estaba haciendo el curso para ser auror, ya que él permanecía en el ministerio por su trabajo como reportero y pues sucedió…

Me saludó con un beso que prolongué por bastante tiempo y que hizo que algunos chismosos nos prestaran atención. Estaba un poco más delgado y bajo sus ojos verdes habían unos círculos morados que denotaban el cansancio.

- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunté.

- Si, estoy bien no te preocupes. Fui a Hogwarts porque pensé que estabas allá y tu mamá me dijo que estabas acá. Ella y tu hermana vinieron conmigo, han trasladado los heridos de Hogwarts.

Por supuesto que lo sabía -Si lo sé yo hice la lista de heridos y muertos– dije con un tono de voz apagado.

- Lamento lo que le sucedió a Tonks mi amor- me abrazó y al ver que una lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla la limpio con un suave beso - Sé que ella era muy importante para ti. Te acompaño en el dolor.

- Tenías que hacerlo en el dolor – le reproché.

- Helena sabes que no podía estar contigo, mi familia estaba corriendo peligro.

Kevin en la caída de Scrimegour permaneció con su padre Barnabas Cuffe, director y dueño del diario El Profeta, trabajando en el diario. No hizo parte de la oposición ya que si lo hacía ponía en peligro su familia. En cambio, yo apenas supe que el ministro estaba muerto, dejé todo y le avisé a mis padres que me iba con Shack a trabajar con la oposición, que apoyaba a Harry Potter y que lo iba ayudar.

- Lo que importa es que volvemos a estar juntos y ahora será para siempre- tomó mis manos y las besó. Volvía a estar conmigo era cierto y estos no son tiempos de discutir – Ahora vamos por un café, sé que no has dormido en tres días.

* * *

><p>En el camino a la cafetería nos encontramos con mis amigos aurores Alexander Proudfoot y Daniel Savage. Proudfoot tenía lesiones leves pero Savage tenia una fractura en la clavícula. Me preguntaron donde había estado en la batalla ya que no me habían visto y les dije que no había estado lamentablemente. Mucha gente esperaba verme en batiéndome en duelo con los mortifagos, había sido lo más lógico que estuviese allá, pero recibí la orden de Shack de no participar hasta haber avisado a todos los aliados.<p>

- No culpes a Kingsley, él solo quería protegerte he hizo bien. Harry Potter venció a Lord Voldemort es lo que cuenta, vuelve la paz – mientras me decía eso le dieron poción crece huesos para la fractura y se lo bebió como si fuera un vaso de agua.

- Cuando vea a ese chico lo voy a besar y le diré que lo amo. Pídele a tus padres que lo traigan y lo haré- intervino Proudfoot mientras le aplicaban poción para heridas.

- ¿A mis padres?

- Si, lo van a revisar, a él y a sus dos amigos.

Nos despedimos y le pedí a Kevin que fuéramos a donde estaban mis padres ya que quería ver al héroe, si no lo hacía ahora después tendría que hacer fila con medio mundo mágico. Le pregunté a un sanador donde estaban y me dijo que estaban en la cuarta planta "Daños Provocados por hechizos".

Deduje que los examinarían en un lugar privado y que lo harían en la sala privada de la oficina de mi mamá. En la puerta estaban dos agentes de seguridad del hospital, la ventaja de ser hija de los sanadores y ser la consentida del ministro actual hicieron que me dejaran entrar con Kevin. Ya adentro estaban Shack y los tres héroes quitándose los abrigos, mis padres estaban alistando las camillas para examinarlos.

Saludamos y nos hicimos a un lado para que mis padres los revisaran, primero iban a revisar a Harry y a Hermione. Ron se quedó sentado en la camilla al lado nuestro, lo salude ya que nos conocíamos tiempo atrás, sus padres eran amigos de los mios desde que estudiaban en Hogwarts, además había estudiado con Charlie y varias veces había ido de visita a la casa de los Weasley

Vi como mis padres revisaban cada hueso y musculo de los jóvenes. Aplicaron poción para heridas en cada una y vendaron los lugares donde se habían lastimado. Cuando terminaron hicieron que comieran chocolate.

- Muy bien ya está, cerramos todas las heridas, vendamos los moretones y estarán como nuevos en unos días- dijo mi mamá mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa.

Mi papá no se iba aguantar contarle a Harry que:

- No pensé que volvería atenderte en una sala de este hospital Harry. La primera vez fue cuando naciste y ayudé a Lily con su parto. Llegó con tu padre, Sirius y Remus. No fue difícil, en una hora estabas afuera.

- A tus padres no se les borraba la sonrisa de la cara- agregó mi mamá sonriendole a Harry como si siguiera viéndolo como un bebé.

- Bueno también a Sirius que no dejaba de decir "es un niño" y de la felicidad le dio un beso a mi esposa. Era algo muy común en Sirius.

Empecé a reírme de solo imaginarme la escena de Sirius Black dándole un beso a mi madre y al parecer me reí bastante fuerte ya que todos voltearon a mirarme.

- Ella es Helena Liddell es hija de los sanadores Marcus y Margaret, era nuestro agente en cubierto en las reuniones importantes del ministerio - nos presentó Shack.

- Es la hermana de Andrea- agregó Ron.

- Gusto en conocerlos-apreté la mano de Harry y Hermione - Él es Kevin Cuffe.

- ¿Cuffe?¿Cómo los dueños del profeta?- preguntó la joven.

- Así es- contestó Kevin.

Por la expresión de Harry noté que no le agradaba saber eso y era normal, El Profeta no se había portado bien con él.

- Felicidades señor Potter por su victoria – lo felicitó Kevin.

- Gracias pero no fui solo yo – musitó Harry.

- Bueno les traeré poción para dormir sin soñar, lo necesitan- dijo mi papá y salió por las pociones.

Mi mamá empezó a limpiar las camillas donde habían revisado al trio con la varita. Ella era estricta en cuanto al orden y la limpieza se refería y por eso muchas veces tenía altercados con ella. Las peleas por mi desorden eran tan seguidas que decidí mudarme con Nympha, era un apartamento de locos, no vivía a todo momento organizado y limpio ya que no pasábamos mucho tiempo en el, pero solo bastaba un movimiento de varita para arreglarlo.

Me acerqué a Shack, necesitaba saber que iban hacer con los cuerpos de los esposos Lupin - Shack ¿Qué pasara con los muertos?- le pregunté.

- Están siendo velados en el gran Comedor en Hogwarts, serán enterrados mañana en una ceremonia. Los del enemigo serán entregados a las familias. El de Voldemort será enterrado en el cementerio al lado de su padre

- ¿Dónde será enterrado el cuerpo del profesor Snape?- pregunto Harry.

- En Hogwarts Harry, era el director- le respondió Shack

- No lo merece, asesinó a Dumbledore y dejó que los mortifagos se apoderaran de Hogwarts –intervino Kevin mirando a Shack como si lo que había dicho fuese un disparate.

- Merece ser sepultado en Hogwarts – replico Harry,

Ninguno de los dos tenía razón y si bien no podía seguir ocultando a mi acción buena en la batalla, así que tomé la palabra -El no merece ser sepultado…-.

Harry se giró dando la espalda. Fue un gesto grosero que de inmediato me hizo alzar la voz.

- Señor Potter le estoy hablando por favor me puede mirar– le pedí con un tono serio

- Helena- intervino mi mamá

Se giró y me gritó - ¡Usted no sabe nada!-.

- ¡No señor el que no sabe es usted, él no será sepultado porque está vivo! – grité mirándolo con odio.

¿Quién era la que no sabía? Todos los presentes quedaron absortos por lo había dicho

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Potter

- Si, como escucha, él está vivo en una sala de este hospital – le contesté.

- Pero yo lo vi morir – dijo con un tono más calmado.

- No fue así, lo encontré en la casa de los gritos lo traje y mi padre lo curó.

- Creo que llegué en buen momento para aliviar la tensión- intervino mi papá que tenía tres pociones en la mano y les dio una a cada uno- Será mejor que dejemos que este trio de jóvenes descansen, se lo merecen.

Nos retiramos de la sala y mi mamá empezó a regañarme, increíble que aun siendo mayor de edad ella siguiera haciéndolo.

- No debías hablarle así.

- Él fue grosero conmigo y yo no le estaba haciendo nada- me defendí.

- Entiende por lo que acaba de pasar él…

No la dejé terminar la frase -¡Él no fue el único que luchó y que perdió a sus seres queridos por culpa de Voldemort mamá!

- Hola- saludó Andrea que llegaba a la escena de la pelea.

- Hija, mejor ve por un café lo necesitas.

- Vamos Helena, necesitas comer algo.

- Yo los acompaño- dijo Andrea.

* * *

><p>Los tres nos dirigimos de nuevo a la cafetería y en el camino nos cruzamos con Ginny y Charlie Weasley. Nos saludamos y les dimos el pésame por la muerte de Fred. No había vuelto a ver a Charlie desde que terminamos juntos el colegio, solo nos habíamos escrito y encontrado en una o dos ocasiones pero como no podían verme con la oposición no pude hablar mucho tiempo con él.<p>

- Vinimos para que tu papá me diese un poco de poción para quemaduras- mostró una quemadura reciente en el brazo izquierdo - Fue el dragón de Gringotts pero fue superficial

- Si a esto le llamas superficial no sé cuál será una herida profunda.

- Estoy bien, estos son gajes del oficio- me dijo sonriéndome -Nos dijeron que estaban acá con Harry.

Gruñé de solo acordarme de Potter - Si, está en este piso, acaban de dormir al héroe y sus amigos deben estar por acá todavía. Voy avisarle…

- Yo voy con ellos- interrumpió Andrea y tomó a Ginny de la mano

- Estoy de acuerdo, tú y yo vamos a la quinta planta - agregó Kevin

Charlie se acercó y depositó tres galeones en mi mano ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

- Toma cómprate un café, lo necesitas– me abrazó y se fue riendo- Nos vemos luego

Kevin me guió aun atónita por lo que había hecho Charlie

- ¿Tan mal estoy?- le pregunté.

- Denotas cansancio es todo. Tú nunca estas mal, eres hermosa siempre.

- Por eso te pregunto, porque eres mi novio y nunca me dirás que estoy fea –le dije mientras entrabamos al salón de té.

- Muy inteligente, aunque lo digo porque es verdad – murmuró mientras depositaba un beso en mi cabeza.

- Si claro como digas, vamos por el café.

* * *

><p>Después de una taza de café acompañé a Kevin a la salida ya que necesitaba irse.<p>

- Tengo que ir a planear todo el cubrimiento, vendré por ti mañana para ir al funeral, a eso de las diez.

- Está bien - no quería que se fuera, ya me había alejado mucho tiempo de él. Me dio un suave beso y nos abrazamos, me aferre a él y le dije: - Me hiciste falta, te extrañé demasiado.

- Tú también, te amo- y después se desapareció.

Volví a entrar al hospital, la mayoría de heridos ya estaban curados y muchos se habían ido. Entré a la sala donde estaba Severus Snape y encontré a mi papá revisándolo.

- ¿Está bien? – pregunté.

- Si, los signos vitales están normales, debemos hacer otra diálisis pero la haré mañana, Dodge está muy ocupado y prefiero hacerla con él- no me había dado cuenta que él había pasado dos días haciendo turno sin dormir, no sabía dónde sacaba energías para aguantar tanto tiempo, tal vez era su amor a su profesión.

- ¿Cuándo recobrara el sentido?

- Muy pronto, aunque con el dolor de las sesiones es mejor mantenerlo sedado – me respondió mientras le daba una poción sedante -Bueno por ahora no te preocupes él está estable y ha respondido bien al proceso. Descansa, mañana será un largo día

- ¿Cuándo no son largos papá?

- Te quiero hija.

- Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo- le dije mientras le abrazaba.

Revisé por última vez el pulso y el estado del profesor, había recuperado algo de color y la herida estaba un poco más seca, aun así sus ojos seguían cerrados. Después transformé una silla en un sofá, me acomodé viéndolo de frente y en unas horas me venció el sueño, como lo había dicho mi papá, mañana iba ser un día largo.


	3. III Despierto

_**¡Hola a todos! **_

**_**Se que algunos no les gusto que en el anterior capitulo no haya aparecido nuestro querido convaleciente pero en este me redimo. Este capitulo fue el que le dio el inicio a esta historia, quiero despedir uno de mis personajes favoritos de la saga que es Nymphadora Tonks :(.  
><strong>__**Muchas gracias a MoonyMarauderGirl y a Brenkis por sus comentarios :)  
>La protagonista al igual que su familia y Kevin son creados por mí. El resto pertenecen a la querida JK Rowling.<br>¡Espero sus reviews!**_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo III<br>Despierto**

Al día siguiente mi mamá me despertó, me dio un vestido negro y unos tacos del mismo color que había comprado para que usara en el funeral. Mis padres se fueron con mi hermana antes, a los estudiantes de Hogwarts les habían dado el día de ayer para que estuvieran con su familia pero debían quedarse después del funeral para poder cumplir con las clases ya que solo les quedaba un mes para los exámenes y la graduación de los de séptimo.

Espere a Kevin, quería que llegara tarde pero muy puntual llego a las diez de la mañana. Hicimos aparición conjunta y estuvimos en la entrada al castillo que había sido habilitada para el funeral.

Llegamos a una parte de los terrenos, entre el campo de quiditch y el lago negro, ahí estaban las ataúdes en fila. Los profesores y empleados de Hogwarts estaban a un lado saludando a los presentes, vestidos completamente de negro. Después de saludar y dar el pésame a los Weasley le pedí a Kevin me llevara donde estaban Nympha y Remus.

Ahí estaban Charlie y Andromeda Tonks quien llevaba en los brazos al pequeño Teddy Lupin que estaba durmiendo profundamente; al verlos recordé la última vez que los había visto:

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

_Llegue a la casa de los Tonks donde estaban Andromeda y los esposos Lupin con su hijo Ted. Remus me recibió y me pregunto para corroborar mi identidad: _

_- ¿Quiénes eran los comentaristas de Potterwatch?._

_- Shack, Lee Jordan,Fred Weasley y tu Remus-._

_Abrió la puerta y los salude, Nympha estaba alimentando a Teddy y Andromeda arreglaba la ropa del bebe. _

_- Remus, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se dirige a Hogwarts, necesitamos refuerzos._

_Remus tomo su capa y Nympha le entrego su hijo a su mamá, al parecer también venia. _

_- No debes venir, tienes que quedarte acá- le dijo a su esposa. _

_- No lo haré voy contigo, Ted estará bien._

_Remus recurrió a su suegra por apoyo - Por favor Dora ayúdame-._

_- Remus ella decidirá que hacer- lo dijo con voz calmada y segura, ya sospechaba lo que su hija iba hacer. _

_- No se diga más, vamos a Hogwarts- se despidió de su hijo con un beso y abrazó a su madre, Remus hizo lo mismo. Ambos esposos desaparecieron conjuntamente._

* * *

><p>Ahora Andromeda estaba con la misma calma que tenía cuando despedía a su hija y a su yerno. Me acerque y la abrace.<p>

- Lamento haber sido la culpable de que muriera tu familia

- No digas eso, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, cumpliste órdenes y Dora se habría disgustado si no le hubieras avisado.

- Brava pero viva- las lágrimas salieron de lo más profundo de mi corazón, jamás había llorado así, siempre lograba contenerlas pero no lo conseguía en esta ocasión.

- Tú lo viste, ella decidió venir, consideró que era lo correcto- Charlie tomo a Teddy y ella se acercó, seco las lágrimas de mis mejillas con una ternura de madre- No dejes que esto te haga olvidar los buenos momentos que pasaste con ella, que fueron muchos. Ahora mi hija no puede estar contigo pero sí estuvo bastante tiempo a tu lado, ella te quería mucho y tú también, sino no la habrías cuidado y acompañando todos estos años.

Me di cuenta que ella me estaba consolando, ella que acababa de perder a su familia entera. Se giró hacia Charlie y tomo en sus brazos al bebe, luego se me acerco

- Si alguna vez necesitas a Dora – tomo mi mano y la puso sobre la frágil manita del bebe.

- Si alguna vez necesitas una hija – abrace a Andromeda y le di un beso a Ted.

No me acerqué a ver el cadáver de mi amiga, quería recordarla con su extravagante pelo rosa y su chispa permanente. La ceremonia fue solemne, el coro del colegio entono una melodía mientras cada una de las urnas se convertía en un pequeño cofre que en su interior contenía una estrella reluciente.

Después, la profesora Mcgonagall dejo al descubierto una estatua en mármol que tenía la forma de un fénix, atrás de ella una pared en el mismo material tenia las placas en bronce con los nombres de los héroes de la batalla.

- Nadie olvidara a estos valientes magos y brujas- dijo la directora adjunta.

La ceremonia concluyo y Shack se acercó con Elphias Dodge, quien había sido designado como secretario.

- Señor Dodge.

- Señorita Liddell, señor Cuffe.

- Nos permite a Helena un momento.

Kevin me miro y fue a encontrarse con un reportero de El Profeta. Caminamos hasta el lago negro y deje que los hombres hablaran

- Elphias y yo queremos hacerte una propuesta de trabajo sé que no es el mejor lugar pero necesitamos ponernos a trabajar cuanto antes

- Los escucho- dije.

- Queremos que seas la directora de la oficina de aurores- dijo seriamente Elphias Dodge

- Eres la persona idónea para el cargo- secundo Shack.

Asentí

- Acepto- por supuesto que aceptaba, siempre había sido mi meta llegar a ese cargo y si la oportunidad se presentaba no iba a dudar en tomarla.

Shack puso su mano en mi hombro y sonrió - Confío en ti y sé qué harás un excelente trabajo.

- Gracias Shack- dije mientras tomaba su mano y miraba a Elphias- Gracias por su confianza

- Nos veremos mañana en el ministerio – dijo Shack mientras se alejaba con el secretario- Empezaremos hacer el plan de ataque contra los mortifagos furtivos, trabajaras con Tiberius Ogden y con Elphias ellos serán los encargados en el Wizengamont para los juicios cuando los atrapes.

Empezó a ocultarse el sol y así también mi tristeza por la muerte de mi amiga. Ya no había más lágrimas que derramar, ahora solo quedaba seguir en la lucha y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que tenía.

Me despedí de Andromeda y de Teddy, de los Weasley y también de mi hermana. Nos aparecimos a la entrada del hospital y cuando iba entrar Kevin me pidió que fuéramos a dar una vuelta por el Londres muggle. Acepté, necesitaba aire y también un lugar donde le pudiese contar sobre mi ascenso.

* * *

><p>Mi novio, perdón mi prometido me acompaño hasta el hospital, quería contarle a mis padres sobre nuestro compromiso pero no pudo ya que al entrar me atajo Doris, la recepcionista.<p>

- Helena tu papá me pidió que te dijera que apenas llegaras fueras a su oficina que él había despertado pero no me dijo quién.

- Gracias Doris, amor dejémoslo para más tarde tengo que ir- me despedí con un beso pero él me detuvo.

- Helena ¿Qué sucede?

- El profesor Snape despertó

- Bien ya tu papá lo está atendiendo ¿Por qué tienes que correr para verlo?- pregunto enojado.

No quería pelear con el acabándome de comprometer así que:

- Hagamos algo organiza una cena con tus padres y los míos y les contaremos sobre nuestro compromiso

- ¿Como una fiesta de compromiso?

Sabía que me iba arrepentir después pero por él lo hacía - Si como una fiesta, nos veremos mañana, te amo.

Salí corriendo a la oficina de mi papá y Pius se unió en el camino. Efectivamente los negros ojos del profesor estaban a la luz. Entre los sanadores empezaron a revisar al enfermo.

- ¿Sabe quién es usted?- pregunto mi papá.

- Severus Snape- contestó mientras miraba fijamente a mi papá

- ¿Sabe por qué esta aquí?- volvió a preguntar.

- Maldito bastardo si vas a matarme hazlo ya- dijo entre dientes el profesor.

- Profesor soy el sanador Marcus Liddell usted se encuentra en el hospital San Mungo debido a una mordedura de serpiente.

- ¡Deja de fingir maldito imbécil!, si lo vas hacer hazlo rápidamente

Perfecto se levanta y lo primero que quiere es que mi papá lo mate porque cree que es…- Él no es Lucius Malfoy profesor él es mi padre, yo lo encontré en la casa de los gritos después de que fue atacado por la serpiente de Lord Voldemort. Lo traje acá y entre él y el sanador Pius lo han tratado.

- Profesor no se le alerte, usted no está del todo equivocado, mi parentesco con los Malfoy se debe a que soy el hijo indigno de Abraxas Malfoy Mi apellido es Liddell por mi madre Helena.

- Profesor ¿Siente dolor en alguna parte del cuerpo?- pregunto Pius.

Un poco más calmado respondió -Solo en la herida-.

- ¿En ese sitio solamente?- pregunto de nuevo.

- Si- murmuro.

- ¿Sus músculos como los siente?- pregunto mi papá mientras examinaba el brazo derecho del profesor.

- Tensos- dijo con un rastro de desespero.

- Intente mover sus pies o sus manos por favor- le pidieron.

El profesor cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, luego lentamente movió el dedo índice y luego hizo lo mismo con su pie derecho – No puedo moverme más- resoplo.

- ¿El dolor? Es normal usted ha estado setenta y dos horas en reposo absoluto, trate de ir moviendo sus extremidades a medida que pueda.

- ¿Cómo hicieron para retirar el veneno de mi cuerpo?- decía mientras miraba la mordida.

- Utilizamos diálisis, son un método muggle para limpiar la sangre, pasa por un…

Mientras mi papá le explicaba yo miraba fijamente algo que no había notado en los días anteriores, en la marca tenebrosa que estaba bastante clara de lo que la había visto en los encuentros con los mortifagos. El profesor al parecer lo noto y ladeo el brazo.

- ¿Potter venció al señor tenebroso?- preguntó sin asomo de sorpresa.

- Si, hoy fue el funeral de los caídos en la batalla en Hogwarts

Ladeo la cabeza para mirarme- ¿Qué hacía en la casa de los gritos?-.

- Yo conocía el pasadizo para entrar a Hogwarts, soy auror e iba a la batalla

- ¿Por qué lo hizo?- pregunto ya entrando al enojo.- Si es auror ¿Por qué salvo a un mortifago?

- Porque lo vi herido y debía ayudarle- no debía alterarme él estaba convaleciente.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo?- volvió a preguntar.

- Porque tenía que ayudarle.

- ¡No me ha respondido!- grito

- ¡Porque sentí lastima de usted! ¿contento? - el autocontrol no sirvió- Tal vez los mortifagos no sientan lastima pero nosotros los aurores sí.

- Helena vamos el profesor necesita no alterarse.

Después de que mi papá me sacara de la oficina no sentí remordimiento como lo esperaba, no había dicho nada que no fuera verdad y además eso era lo que quería el profesor Snape.

* * *

><p>Al terminar mi primer día como directora de la oficina de auores fui al hospital para ver cómo seguía el que no debía alterarse. Al entrar vi a mi papá y a mi mamá que estaban revisando al profesor. Los salude y les di un café a cada uno, llevaban varias horas de turno y la cafeína les iba ayudar al cansancio.<p>

- ¿Como esta?

- Mejor, hoy hicimos la última diálisis- respondió mi papá- En este momento está sedado.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día como directora?- pregunto mi mama mientras me abrazaba, estaba muy orgullosa por mi nuevo cargo.

- Bastante trabajo, iniciamos la búsqueda y atrapamos a Nott y Avery antes de que salieran del país.

- Tienes que darte prisa se te van a escapar.

- No me preocupo ya envié la lista de mortifagos a cada uno de los países y sus terminales de trasladores. Shack contacto al ministro muggle y envié aurores a los aeropuertos por si intentan escapar por la forma muggle

- No te será difícil atraparlos- sonreía mi mamá, pero la sonrisa se le iba acabar pronto.

-No, lo difícil será entrenar a Potter

- ¿A Harry?

- Si, Shack quiere que lo entrene y que le enseñe como ser auror

- Pero Harry es muy joven, es peligrosos- dijo mi mamá.

- Lo sé y lo dije, lo repetí, pero parece ser que haber derrotado a Voldemort le ha eximido de presentar los éxtasis y de ingresar directamente al trabajo. Aún más, pueden creer que quería que lo enviara en la búsqueda, él pensaba que en su primer día lo embarcaría en una misión y estaba equivocado, le ordene aprenderse el código mágico de leyes en mi oficina.

- Es un buen muchacho aprenderá rápido- dijo mi papá tratando de que me calmara después de haber explicado la idiotez de Potter.

- Eso espero, no puedo perder tiempo en él.

- ¿No será que le tienes bronca?

- ¿Yo? por favor mamá

Mi papá tomo mi hombro -Sé que le enseñaras lo que debe saber-.

- Y que lo trataras bien- añadió mi mamá defendiendo al muchacho.

- No soy un ogro

- Me voy hacer ronda, gracias por el café- se despidió con un beso.

- Adiós mamá

- Casi se me olvida el viernes cenaremos en casa de los Cuffe, Kevin vino a invitarnos pero no nos dijo el motivo de la cena ¿tú sabes?

Mierda la cena -Creo que el señor Cuffe hará una cena para celebrar la caída del señor tenebroso no me acuerdo- no lo iba a decir sin Kevin a mi lado.

- Muy bien deberías comprarte algo para la cena, un vestido tal vez.

- Espérame yo también me voy- al ver que yo no me iba tras él- ¿te vas ya?

- No, creo que me quedare un rato, tu descansa le avisare a Pius si sucede algo.

Vi a mis cansados padres mientras se iban y cuando me gire unos negros ojos me miraban fijamente haciendo que se me cayera el café.

- ¡Mierda! Me asustó.

El profesor enarco una ceja -No lo habría hecho si no hubiese hecho visita en mi habitación-.

- No creí que le iba a incomodar

Mientras limpiaba el desastre que había hecho con el café…

- Así que es la directora de la oficina de aurores- dijo en tono mordaz.

Me estaba dirigiendo la palabra después de haberle dicho que sentía lastima de él - Si así es- le conteste.

- Y tendrá que enseñarle a Potter como ser auror- bufo y se rio sarcásticamente – prácticamente será su niñera.

- Pensé que estaba sedado

- Si pero no sordo- Me reí por la respuesta y él continuo-Tendrá una cena por su compromiso el viernes.

Un momento yo no hable de compromiso en la sala con Kevin - ¿Cómo lo…

- Desde acá veo el brillo de su anillo de compromiso- interrumpió mientras se acomodaba en la camilla.

- Si, se hará oficial- dije mientras tomaba asiento cerca de él.

- ¿Quién es el desdichado?

Enarque la ceja- ¿Desdichado?-.

- Claro, tendrá que aguantar su horario de trabajo además de su genio volátil- Rezongó.

Esto ya pasaba la raya -Le consta que soy así-.

- Estoy seguro que es así- dijo con toda la seguridad del caso.

- El afortunado- enfatice- es Kevin Cuffe.

- El hijo de Barnabas Cuffe el director del diario El profeta

- Si él mismo

Frunció el ceño- Pero si usted nunca estuvo con él cuando era estudiante en Hogwarts-.

- Así que se acuerda de mí- le replique.

- Si, fue mi alumna y pertenecía a mi casa- y agrego con una sonrisa mordaz- También por eso sé que tiene un genio muy volátil señorita Liddell ya que muchas veces estaba en disputas con alumnos de su propia casa.

- Alumnos que tuve y que tengo que encerrar en Azkaban- la sonrisa se le borro de la cara y no dijo una palabra más

- Así son las cosas profesor- me levante de mi asiento, no le iba amargar la noche dos veces seguidas.

- ¿Cuándo me enjuiciaran?- me pregunto mientras me miraba fijamente, sabía que estaba pensando que lo había salvado para después encerrarlo.

- Cuando termine de recuperarse

Miró la herida casi seca -Será cuestión de días-.

Mi alma caritativa salió a la luz -Profesor si usted tiene pruebas que demuestren que es inocente hágamelo saber-.

- ¿Cree que soy inocente?- preguntó como si pensarlo fuera la idiotez más grande del mundo y en efecto lo era.

- No lo sé, lo que si se es que usted hacia lo que hacía por un propósito

- ¿Cuál?- estaba tanteando cuanta información tenia y la verdad no tenía nada.

- Dígamelo usted- dije mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

- Si lo hacía por un propósito- resopló- ¿En qué me ayudaría decirlo?- pregunto mientras juntaba las manos y esperaba que gran respuesta le tenía.

- En que tal vez ese propósito sea una justificación para sus acciones- le respondí sin quitarle la mirada.

- Matar no justifica cualquier propósito- dijo seriamente.

- Algunos sí, yo lo hago por cumplir una misión que me ordenan.

- A los mortifagos nos ordenaban asesinar y los van a enjuiciar por esos asesinatos a inocentes- murmuro haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- Puede ser distinto en su caso, recuerde que es el director de Hogwarts y que ayudo en la orden del fénix

- Sigo siendo un mortifago- gruño y agrego- y así hayan pruebas quiero que me enjuicien como se debe- frunció los labios cuando termino la frase.

- Así que hay pruebas- lo había atrapado.

Cuando me disponía hacer más preguntas Pius entró.

- Profesor los sedantes dejaron de hacer efecto

- Es obvio- dijo mientras enarcaba una ceja y miraba a Pius, quien creo pensó si revisar o no al profesor si lo miraba así - ¿Cuándo saldré de este maldito lugar?- refunfuño.

- En unos días si sigue su mejoría

- ¿Cualquiera diría que recibe un mal trato que ya quiere irse?- le pregunte mientras me disponía a irme de la sala- No se preocupe por su juicio, es mi deber avisarle y darle la oportunidad de preparar su defensa.

Snape echaba chispas por haberlo dejado sin la última palabra, tal vez antes no habría sido tan dura pero él ya no era mi profesor y no merecía que me tratara así.

- Helena considero que el profesor en su estado no debe estar pensando en eso además ya es tarde ¿Podrías retirarte?

- Muy bien Pius

Di la vuelta y cuando escuche en ese tono irónico tan característico de él- Como todo auror siguiendo órdenes-.

- Aplícale la eutanasia- mire a Pius y le sonreí al profesor- así podrán manejarlo mejor.

Deje la sala y me dirigí al apartamento tenía que dormir para investigar sobre las pruebas del profesor Snape, habia pruebas solo debía encontrarlas.


	4. IV Tómalo Como Un Gracias

_**¡Hola a todos! **_

**_**Actualizo hoy ya que me voy de viaje y llego hasta el miercoles así que para no hacerlos esperar lo hago.  
>En este capitulo encontraran escenas de sexo, es para mayores de 18 años, si lo lees es bajo tu responsabilidad. Es la primera escena que escribo de este calibre entonces espero sus comentarios ;)<br>**__**Muchas gracias MoonyMarauderGirl por tu comentario :)  
>La protagonista al igual que su familia y Kevin son creados por mí. El resto pertenecen a la querida JK Rowling.<strong>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo IV<br>Tómalo Como Un Gracias **

El tiempo pasaba velozmente y ya era viernes, fui a la oficina por unos trámites de apresamiento contra Jugson y Travers o bueno eso fue lo que la excusa que invente porque en realidad estaba investigando el caso de Severus Snape.

Mientras lo haci,a mi queridísimo encargo entró a la oficina ya que necesitaba hablar conmigo, en pocas palabras me exigía que lo asignara en la misión de búsqueda de mortifagos y en pocas palabras le dije que no lo iba enviar en una misión ya que no estaba listo.

- Si le incomoda mi presencia le diré a Kingsley que me envíe con otra persona

¡Perfecto! por fin lo entendía -Hágalo y tal vez lo dejen participar en una misión, pero créame que cuando esté allí no sabrá que hacer-.

- Tal vez esa persona si me enseñe y me deje ayudar- replicó desafiante el niñato.

- La puerta está abierta señor Potter- dije mientras volvía a mi lectura.

Daba la coincidencia que Shack entraba en ese instante, digamos que fue coincidencia porque sé perfectamente que él esperaba recibir el cadáver de Potter y por eso había elegido protegerlo, mínimo había espiado por la puerta; como conocía a mi amigo…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó haciéndose el que no sabia nada.

Sin despegar la mirada de los registros le expliqué la situación y la petición de Potter para que después no dijera que fui mala jefe - El señor Potter quiere que lo envíes con otro auror para que le enseñe en 4 días lo que debe aprender en 3 años-.

-Lo que sucede es que claramente no le caigo bien a ella- se defendió -Aún está enojada porque le grite en San Mungo.

-Créame señor Potter que cuando se trata de mi trabajo lo personal no interviene en nada- dije en un tono amenazador y haciendo énfasis en cada silaba. La culpable de todo esto no era yo.

- ¿No podríamos llegar a un acuerdo?- intervino Shack.

- ¿Qué propones?- dije al levantar por un segundo la mirada de los registros.

- Harry puede acompañar a los aurores en la misión pero no intervenir

- Estarán ocupados viendo que el señor Potter no se lastime y los necesito enfocados en el objetivo- repliqué.

- Ella no quiere razonar- dijo el niñato señalandome.

- Harry déjanos a solas- dijo Shack viendo la furia que se avecinaba.

La pobre víctima salió de la oficina y Shack me lanzó una mirada de reprendimiento.

- No me vayas a chantajear con sentimentalismo que no estoy de humor- avisé levantando mi mano para detenerlo.

- Necesitamos todos los aurores posibles Helena, muchos de los que trabajaban eran seguidores de Voldemort y por ende están en Azkaban. Además seguí tu consejo y sacamos de ahí a los dementores, ahora tenemos el doble de aurores en Azkaban

- Con los aurores que tengo a mi disposición me basta

- Deja de ser terca, tú sabes que necesitas personal.

- Si lo sé y por eso tengo tanto trabajo tú sabías que iba ser así ¿Por qué me encomendaste otra tarea?- y en un susurro que Shack escuché dije - En especial él-.

- Helena- se acercó – Él es el símbolo de esta nueva era, las cosas han cambiado y debes aprender del cambio. Muchas personas murieron por este cambio, no hagas que…

No quería sentimentalismo y quería salir de esto para seguir con mi asunto- Hazlo entrar y tú vete-.

- Eres la mejor auror que conozco y sé que dejo en buenas manos al muchacho- finalizó mi amigo con una sonrisa por haber obtenido lo que quería.

- Hazlo entrar antes que piense razonablemente

El muchacho entró de nuevo y Shack nos dejó a solas.

- No lo dejare luchar- el insolente se giró- Aún pero ira conmigo si salgo en la búsqueda y cuando estemos acá aprenderá teoría ¿Cree que es justo?

- Si- se limitó a responder

- También aprenderá a cómo tratar un jefe y no estoy bromeando- agregué levantando una ceja y mirandolo de arriba abajo desaprobando su postura.

- Si me enseña lo aprenderé

- Muy bien por ahora puede irse ya son las 5

Dejé el registro de nacimiento de snape en la mesa y Potter se percató de la foto del profesor, esas gafas eran solo de adorno por lo visto.

- Está investigando al profesor Snape- dijo acercandose a la mesa para ver de cerca los documentos.

Tomé por instinto los papeles y los acerqué a mi, muy Potter puede ser pero no me fiaba mucho -Si, su juicio será la otra semana y estoy investigando sus cargos, ya puede irse señor Potter-.

- No merece ninguno de esos cargos- el muchacho tomó asiento frente a mi con gesto serio.

Recordé que él había mencionado ver morir al profesor, tal vez fue la ultima persona al verlo y como me había enseñado el trabajo, la muerte atrae la verdad.

- ¿Qué sabe Potter?- pregunté inclinándome hacia él para escuchar.

* * *

><p>Después de la reveladora charla me fui directo al hospital y cerré con un encantamiento la oficina, necesitaba hablar sin interrupciones. Cuando entré lo encontré probando su varita, Dodge la había llevado para comprobar que todo estaba funcionando bien. No se inmutó cuando me escuchó entrar.<p>

- Los recuerdos que le dio a Harry Potter antes de morir son las pruebas de las que hablaba- sentencié caminando hacia él mirándolo fijamente- Usted lo hizo todo por amor, lo hizo por Lily Potter

Dejó de mover la varita y la rabia invadió su mente, claro que él no necesitaba gritar para demostrarla - Váyase de acá- dijo en un frió susurro.

Claro que no me iba ir, ya tenía las pruebas, solo necesitaba que él me diera respuesta de ¿Por qué las oculto?

- Usted no mató a Albus Dumbledore, él ya estaba muriendo. Ella fue su motivación para aguantar su trabajo de espía, trabajo que le salvó la vida a su hijo ¿Por qué oculta sus buenas acciones y publica las malas?

- ¿Cree que debo sentirme orgulloso de haber matado a un anciano que confió en mí y que me ayudó cuando nadie lo hizo? Todo por una persona muerta –dijo atacando con su alma, su voz y la mirada. El resentimiento aún era notorio, resentimiento por haberle hecho caso a Dumebldore y que esos sacrificios que hizo no le devolvían a Lily.

- No, pero debe sentirse orgulloso de haber hecho que la muerte de Lily Potter no haya sido en vano.

- ¡No compensa con lo que hice!- replicó mirándome como si yo fuera una completa imbécil.

Me dio rabia, yo era la que quería demostrar su inocencia pero él... -Es la primera persona que quiere ir a Azkaban-.

- Es el primer auror que no quiere enviar a Azkaban a un mortifago- gruñó.

Me acerqué a la camilla y lo mire fijamente a esos fríos ojos que contenían la furia que se desataría por lo que iba decir:

- En este momento estoy considerando su inteligencia. Duró 17 años entre la espada y la pared siguiendo órdenes, siendo infeliz, y cuando alcanza la libertad, cuando tiene el poder de decisión la rechaza- aun más para que la furia sea completa agregué- Tiene miedo de dejar las cadenas, eso es lo que sucede

La reacción no se hizo esperar y se levantó de la camilla apuntando su varita hacia mi cuello. Pero permanecí serena, después de conocer la verdad por fin entendí la forma de ser del temible profesor de pociones.

- Sé que puede matarme, lo que no sé y dudo es si puede llevar una vida sin ser catalogado como mortifago o como profesor

Le entregué la citación del juicio y salí de la sala, no había nada más que agregar.

* * *

><p>Como iba diciendo el tiempo pasaba rápidamente y desde la última vez que hubo un acontecimiento importante ya era dos meses. Mi hermana había llegado de Hogwarts y disfrutaba de sus vacaciones.<p>

Mientras yo me ponía un vestido para ir al ministerio ella leía el profeta. En la página que leía había una foto del que en dos días seria mi esposo, él había hecho una columna acerca del juicio contra Severus Snape.

- Nunca me imaginé que detrás del profesor Snape hubiese una historia de amor tan romántica- dijo mi hermana con un suspiro tras el periódico.

Claro que esa información solo la conocían unos pocos. En el juicio, en el que se demostró la inocencia del profesor, los recuerdos habían sido modificados ya que solo se veían las charlas entre el director y él. Los habíamos editado y digo habíamos porque por fin Harry Potter y yo estábamos de acuerdo en algo; en que la salud mental de Severus Snape se vería afectada si todo el mundo mágico se enterara de que había amado y había hecho todo eso por ella.

- Debería saberlo todo el mundo, así cambiarán la percepción hacia él.

- Él no quiere que la gente lo mire diferente- ni que lo miren ya que nadie sabía de él en estos dos meses.

- Ya lo ven diferente, como un héroe- siguió leyendo- además me parece injusto que no te nombraran en la defensa, tú la organizaste, solo aparece el nombre de Harry

- No es injusto, no quedaría bien que la directora de la oficina de aurores defienda a un mortifago, además sin los recuerdos de él no habrían pruebas.

- Si pero aun así asististe, no pasaba nada con que te nombraran como parte de…

- Fui pero como presencia oficial- la interrumpí.

- Solo dicen de ti "la encargada de llevar a la libertad a Severus Snape fue la directora de la oficina de aurores, Helena Liddell, quien al terminar el juicio escoltó al ex convicto a la entrada del ministerio"

Kevin no podía aguantar nombrarme

- Claro que no es la única vez que tu nombre aparece en esta edición "en otras noticias, la encargada del caso del robo del inventario total de la boticaria en el callejón Diagon dio una declaración en la que afirmaba que este hecho no quedaría impune y que ya se estaba trabajando en el reconocimiento y captura de los autores del robo" ¿Para qué querrían toda una boticaria?

- No lo sé o si pero no sé para que poción en especial quieren los ingredientes- respondí acomodandome un mechon de cabello en el tocado que intentaba hacerme.

- ¿Habran sido los mortifagos?- preguntó.

- Tengo en Azkaban al 95% de los mortifagos y los demás están vigilados 24 horas mientras son enjuiciados.

Andrea se acercó y me abrazo por la espalda sonriente -Bueno no te estreses, piensa en algo mejor, como en la boda-.

Sonreí, aunque ese pensamiento no me quitaba el estrés, antes lo aumentaba ya que solo quedaban dos días y estaría casada con Kevin. No puedo negarlo, el matrimonio me daba miedo pero más me daba separarme de él

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Andrea acomodando mi cabello atrás.

- Cansada, pero feliz- capturar mortifagos era algo natural, pero ir con tu suegra y tu mamá, más algunas amigas, a ver el vestido de novia y que te azotaran con críticas era una verdadera odisea- Muchas cosas pasaron en estos meses y lo que vendrá, tú terminaras colegio.

- Te casaras y tendrás hijos- dijo riendo mi hermanita.

- ¿Hijos? No gracias, pude soportarte porque eras responsabilidad de mis padres pero un hijo no, ya tengo suficiente responsabilidades- negué con la cabeza al momento que me levantaba del tocador.

- Serias una excelente madre

No quería idealizar un futuro que no sabía cómo iba afrontar y solo quería pensar en el cuándo sucediera- Me voy, trataré de llegar tremprano-.

-Siempre dices eso y no cumples- dijo negando con la cabeza mi hermana al momento que tomaba la revista Corazón de bruja.

* * *

><p>En la oficina Potter me recibió con la noticia de que finalmente habían enjuiciado a los hermanos Lastrange. Con ellos se completaba la lista de mortifagos fugitivos.<p>

- En este momento serán trasladados a Azkaban- informó entregándome el dictamen.

- Bien, ahora ocúpese de seguir revisando la lista de lo que puede hacerse con los elementos que robaron de la boticaria.

Mi relación con el muchacho no había cambiado, bueno un poco, ahora lo dejaba acompañar a Savage y a Proudfoot; pero después debía estudiar teoría por más tiempo si salía de búsqueda. Debía seguir siendo dura con él para que así me diera el 100%, claro que ser dura con él era demasiado fácil.

En ese momento llegó una lechuza parda con una nota para mí:

_Si no quiere quedar en ridículo vaya al caldero chorreante a las 7. S.S._

¡Imposible!después de dos meses se comunica conmigo, no tenía porqué hacerlo y no creo que la cita sea para darme las gracias. Si Severus Snape tenía que hablar conmigo debía ir inmediatamente.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegué al caldero chorreante una joven se presentó con el nombre de Sarah Smith y me dijo que ella me había enviado la lechuza con la nota ¿Me decepcionó? Un poco…<p>

Cuando me habló pude notar el acento irlandés que tenía y también me percaté que era muy joven, demasiado, tendría la edad de una colegiala.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que me ridiculizarán?- pregunté mientras tomábamos asiento.

- Necesito hablar con usted de Kevin Cuffe- ahí comenzó una historia que no me gustó de principio a fin…

Después de unas horas estaba leyendo una carta que me había entregado como prueba. Ella ya se había ido, despidiéndose con un "lo lamento".

_Querida mía:  
>Pasan las horas y no hay minuto en el que no salgas de mi mente.<br>He hablado con tus amigos de Irlanda, hay una vacante para ser comentarista deportivo en el equipo de los __Murciélagos de Ballycastle. La paga es suficiente para que nos vayamos del país y del yugo de mi padre.  
>Nuestro sueño se hará realidad y podremos dedicar nuestros días a amarnos. Solo te pido un poco de paciencia mientras soluciono unos asuntos.<br>Todo Tuyo.  
>Kevin C.<em>

Cuando terminé de leerla me levanté y me aparecí en la entrada de las oficinas del diario.

* * *

><p>Kevin estaba afuera fumando un cigarrillo.<p>

- Amor estaba pensándote- dijo sonriente acercándose a mi.

- Yo también te he pensado- aquí venia el dardo- En especial cuando me encontré con Sarah Smith

Kevin tiró al piso su cigarrillo aun encendido y clavó su mirada ahí, se quedó quieto, si expresión.

- ¿Quién eres?- pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

- Helena escúchame- pidió siguiendo en un estado melancólico.

- ¡No, tú hazlo! – grité mientras le entregaba la carta- ¡Todo esto sucedió en mis narices y yo ni puta idea tuve de esto!

- No me iba ir con ella- susurró, no me miraba solo veía el cigarrillo consumiéndose en el piso.

- Pero tu sueño de ser comentarista, vivir en Irlanda en una campiña, nada de lujos ¿Tampoco era cierto?

- Iba a decírtelo después de nos casáramos

Genial iba conocerlo después de casarme con... -¿Cuándo me casara con quién? ¿Con el Kevin de Sarah o contigo? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mi? ¿Qué hice para no merecer tu confianza?-.

- Yo no tengo ambiciones tan grandes como las tuyas, tu eres demasiado para mi- respondió levantando la mirada hacia mi.

- ¡Esa no es una respuesta!- repliqué levantando las manos con furia.

- Mi papá construyó mi plan de vida en el que iba a dirigir el periódico e iba a tener una exitosa esposa

- Y yo iba ser la exitosa esposa ¿no?- coloqué mis manos en mi cara, sentía vergüenza de solo escuchar el teatro en el que me había metido.

- Siento vergüenza de mí, de no poder enfrentar a mi padrey no poder construir mi propio destino- Tomó mi mano acercándose a mi y buscó mi mirada, ví la tristeza en él pero no hice más, la rabia contra él no me lo permitían- Por favor, ayúdame Helena.

Me deshice de su brazo y me quité el anillo en un gesto rápido -Yo también siento vergüenza de ti Kevin Cuffe- le entregué el anillo brillante que me había dado el Kevin al que había amado- Por los años que pasaste a mi lado te voy a dar un consejo y espero que lo tomes, deja a un lado el miedo y saca los cojones de donde no los tengas para que empieces a vivir tu vida.

* * *

><p>Me aparecí en el caldero chorreante de nuevo, necesitaba un Whiskey de fuego y cuando iba entrar, una mano tomó mi hombro:<p>

-Si va llorar por él no lo haga acá- dijo una voz sedosa a mis espaldas.

Por lo visto no estaba tan equivocada- ¿Sabe de otro lugar?-.

Cuando terminé la pregunta me di cuenta que nos habíamos aparecido y estábamos ahora en una sala.

- ¿En dónde es esto?. pregunté mirando la moderna estancia.

- Es mi casa

Me dirigí a la ventana y pude ver el Regent Park, estábamos en un piso alto y la vista me dio vértigo- ¿Estamos en el último piso?-.

Asintió y se dirigió al bar, saco dos vasos con hielo y una botella de Whiskey.

- Así que un pent house- dije mientras servía el whiskey y venía a mi encuentro- La paga de Hogwarts es lo suficientemente buena por lo visto, creo que pediré vacante allá

Me entregó un whiskey de fuego y me invito a sentarme en un sofá de cuero negro, prácticamente todos los muebles eran así y las paredes eran blancas completamente

- No parece que usted haya elegido este lugar- observé.

- Si lo hice- respondió secamente mientras bebía de su vaso.

- ¿Quiere despistar al enemigo?- pregunté cuando ya llevaba medio vaso de Whiskey.

Asintió, lo miré y vi que aún mantenía el cabello corto y las acostumbradas levitas habían sido reemplazadas por pantalones de vestir grises y camisas negras con cuello de tortuga, para ocultar la cicatriz. Aparte de eso estaba muy callado, tal vez todavía seguía disgustado por nuestra última charla, en el juicio tampoco cruzó palabra alguna.

Al ver que la conversación no surgía decide empezar:

- Fue usted quien me envió la nota ¿cierto?- sonreí mientras recordaba- Lo noté, la letra era igual a su firma en los papeles en el ministerio y también a las observaciones que me hacía en el colegio. ¿Puedo saber cómo se enteró de la existencia de Sarah Smith?

Un trago y una mirada sigilosa- ¿En serio quiere saberlo?-.

- No mejor no, no quiero dar pruebas a mi estupidez- había empezado mal.

- No lo entiendo, pensé que estaría llorando desconsolada- dijo dejando el vaso sobre la mesa de enfrente para llenarlo otra vez.

- ¿Y que después tendría que llevarme al apartamento por estar borracha? No, yo lloro por cosas que valen la pena y Cuffe no merece ni una lagrima

- Lo dice ahora porque está enfadada- rezongó.

Si, era verdad, pero ya estaba cansada de que las conversaciones con él siempre terminaran mal así que decidí cambiar de tema- ¿En dónde ha estado estos meses?-.

- Viajé al extranjero- un trago y otra respuesta lacónica.

- Ojalá pudiera hacer lo mismo- Como en un momento de tristeza todo se junta- Pero ahora menos con ese estúpido robo de la boticaria.

- ¿Tiene sospechosos?- preguntó

- Muchos, pero cualquiera puede tener intenciones de robar una boticaria para hacer cualquier poción, fue todo el inventario.

- No muchos son tan inteligentes para robar todo lo que había para distraerlos- murmuró con una sonrisa socarrona.

Yo también me podía reír -¿Es el responsable del robo?-

- Si y en este momento estoy distrayendo al enemigo- dijo sin que la sonrisa se le borrara.

- Déjeme decirle que va mal ya que mi bebida se acabó.

Tomó el vaso con sus suaves manos, sabía que eran suaves ya que antes las había tocado en un intento del que calor humano lo mejorara. Se levantó y sirvió más wishkey en el bar. Me lo entregó pero al momento de hacerlo se enredó con mi pie y cayó encima de mí.

Empecé a reírme mientras él se levantaba -Al parecer el alcohol está haciendo efecto- obviamente no le agradó y gruño por mi comentario. Recogió el vaso que se había caído -Fue solo un vaso no toda la botella- me miró con una ceja enarcada- De veras relájese un poco, ya no puedo llevarlo a Azkaban-.

Regresó del bar con dos vasos nuevos de Whiskey y vigiló muy bien donde estaban mis pies. Tomó un sorbo y en esta ocasión el inició la conversación -¿Por qué le interesó tanto encontrar pruebas?-

- No sé- respondí mientras la bebida abrazaba mi garganta.

- Usted no responde así- dijo acusándome y sin mirarme.

Quería una respuesta pues bueno ahí le iba -Digamos que la curiosidad me picó-

Seriamente preguntó -¿Curiosidad de qué?-

- De saber cuál favor le debía a Dumbledore para ser espía de él

- Él me ayudo con los jueces- replicó rápidamente mientras se paraba a ir de nuevo por un trago.

- Si claro, pero ¿Por qué antes de que él cayera se retiró? Fue el único que hizo eso- ya había entendido la razón- Nunca imagine que ella..

- ¿Fue solo eso?- interrumpió desde el bar.

- Si solo eso- respondí mientras miraba la hora, como dije no quería pelear con él así que me levanté- Bueno creo que tengo que ir a cancelar toda esta parafernalia- entregué el vaso- Gracias.

Me dirigí a la puerta pero él me tomo del brazo, con su sedosa voz me preguntó:

- ¿No se aparecerá?

Me giré quedando a unos centímetros de él -Prefiero caminar, así despejo la mente-.

Vi sus finos labios y el deseo de besarlos fue tan fuerte que no me contuve y lo atraje hacia mí para apoderarme de su boca.

Me separó y estrelló el vaso que aún tenía en la mano contra el piso y aunque pensé que lo había hecho por rabia, no lo comprobé hasta que sentí sus manos en mi cara y en mi espalda, había sido porque no había tenido la iniciativa ni el control de la situación.

Me arrinconó contra la puerta y recorrió con su lengua toda mi boca, haciendo que un gemido brotara de mi garganta. Tomó mi rostro y lo separó, jadeando preguntó- ¿Necesita despejar su mente de todo?- un débil si salió de mis labios- Respuesta equivocada-.

Sus ojos ardían de una pasión que empezó a desfogar nuevamente en mi boca. Pero ya los labios no eran suficiente contacto. Rápidamente subió mi vestido y comenzó acariciar mis muslos para luego emprender el camino hacia mis bragas. Con los dedos comprobó mi humedad, era increíble como este hombre con unos besos lograba ponerme así.

Dejé de ser pasiva y empecé a palpar su cuerpo a través de la ropa; sentí su amplio pecho y su definido torso bajo su camisa. Baje y sentí su erección, la acaricie haciéndola más dura y note como sobresalía del pantalón. Abrí la cremallera para sentirla completamente, ahora era yo quien lo controlaba. Claro que él no dejo de tener las manos ocupadas ya que se tomó un tiempo para acariciar mis senos sobre el vestido mientras bajaba mis bragas.

Nos acariciamos mutuamente hasta que tome aire y le dije _hazlo_. Necesitaba tenerlo dentro de mí. Leyó mi mente y que sin pensarlo dos veces me embistió fuertemente haciendo que con un solo movimiento mi mente quedara en blanco. No se detuvo ahí ya que empezó a morder y a lamer mi cuello, destrozándolo; mientras embestía en un ritmo al que me acople. Hice lo mismo con el suyo pero me dedique más tiempo a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja y a depositar mis gemidos en su oído.

Sentí como al mismo tiempo nuestros cuerpos llegaban al clímax y en ese momento tomé su boca para sentir como su gemido se derretía en mi boca y el mío en la suya.

Agotados y saciados nos separamos. Fue como si el interruptor se apagara ya que ambos empezamos arreglarnos sin mirar al otro.

-Yo la acompañaré a su casa- dijo mientras se acomodaba la camisa.

Era mera cortesía, él no quería ir y yo tampoco quería-No se preocupe no quiero echar abajo su plan de despistar el enemigo-

Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió -Antes los confundiré más- dijo sarcásticamente

-Ja ja- fue lo único que dije mientras salía del apartamento.

* * *

><p>La noche estaba cálida, el clima era perfecto y un cielo estrellado nos observaba. Nadie podría decir que acabábamos de tener un revolcón por la calidad de la conversación, era como si no hubiese pasado nada.<p>

- ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora?- le pregunté.

- No sé- respondió mientras miraba a su alrededor.

- Usted no responde así ¿No le interesa trabajar con el ministerio? Conozco al que manda ahí

- ¿En que podría trabajar un ex mortifago?- preguntó mientras enarcaba una ceja. Debía dejar de hacer eso si no me iba volver loca.

- Sería difícil, pero tal vez un héroe y fiel seguidor de Dumbledore si pueda conseguir trabajo fácilmente

- Iría por solo ver su faceta de niñera con Potter- dijo sarcásticamente.

Hice un mohín -No estoy de humor-.

- Relájese un poco ya no puedo matar aurores- bromeó, al parecer había quedado de buen humor.

- Muy chistoso- llegamos a mi apartamento y ahí seguía la parte más difícil

- ¿Vive aun con sus padres?

- No

- Pues tiene visita- al parecer ya se habían enterado.

Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla- Sé que está odiándome por haber hecho eso pero solo tómelo como un gracias-

Abrí la puerta y encontré a mi familia reunida esperándome. De algún modo ambos nos habíamos dado las gracias.


	5. V Dolor Mutuo

_**¡Hola a todos! **_

_**Como les había dicho estaba de viaje y por eso demoré un día mas en actualizar. Sé que la espera habrá valido la pena porque este es uno de los capítulos que mas he disfrutado escribir.  
>Les advierto que hay otra escena de sexo asi que si eres menos de 18 años, tomas el riesgo. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Muchas gracias a MoonyMarauderGirl, Brenkis y a dulceysnape por sus comentarios :)<br>La protagonista al igual que su familia y Kevin son creados por mí. El resto pertenecen a la querida JK Rowling.  
>Bueno sin más preambulos, el capitulo.<br>¡Espero sus reviews!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<br>Dolor Mutuo **

Estoy sentada en el Regent's Park y estoy que me maldigo con un _obliviate_. Ya hacía un mes que me había enterado que mi prometido me había sido infiel con una irlandesa y que todo lo que conocía de él era parte de un plan de vida organizado por su padre.

Para rematar mi desdicha, hace unas horas, en la cena de cumpleaños de mi hermana, mis ex suegros habían interrumpido la celebración para pedirme que hiciera entrar en razón a Kevin ya que había renunciado a su trabajo y estaba en Irlanda como comentarista de quiditch. Delicadamente les pedí que se largaran y dejé que mis pies me guiaran hasta cualquier lugar y ese fue el parque en que estoy sentada.

Miré al frente y vi una pareja en plena escena romántica, la situación no cambió en ninguna de las direcciones a las que miraba, bueno si cambió, cuando miré arriba y vi una serie de edificios altos. Me sentí observada, pero eso era imposible, él no estaría justo a esta hora mirando el Regent's Park específicamente a la banca en la que estaba sentada.

Dejé de pensar en cosas absurdas, decidí volver a mi apartamento y lo habría hecho de no ser porque en frente mío estaba Severus Snape con una sonrisa socarrona y una mirada que le hacía juego. Se reía ¿pero de qué? Cuando iba a preguntarle, sin más, dio media vuelta y emprendió camino.

Quería que lo siguiera, pero yo no le iba dar gusto, iba hacer las cosas a mi modo. Cuando lo perdí de vista, me levanté y me aparecí en su apartamento. Estaba en pie con los brazos cruzados y un vaso de wishkey en la mano izquierda. Hizo una media sonrisa al verme, él igual que yo, sabía para que estábamos acá y vi en sus ojos como la lujuria estaba ocupando su mente.

Terminó de un sorbo el wishkey y eso bastó para que yo acortara la distancia entre los dos y empezara apoderarme de sus labios. Me liberé de su camisa negra y me encontré con su amplio pecho lleno de cicatrices, pero no me bastaba solo con eso y bajé mi mano hacia su miembro que estaba presionando la tela de sus pantalones, deseando unirse a la diversión, anhelando salir.

Claro que a él no le pareció justo que yo hubiera hecho el primer movimiento y además que aun yo estuviera vestida, así que sin más desabrochó mi blusa y el sostén dejando a la vista mis pechos, todo eso sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, era como si con la mirada convocaba una maldición que me hacía estar a su merced y daba resultado, ya que me sentía como si yo fuera un títere y él dueño de los hilos.

Severus dirigió su mirada a mis senos y cuando decidió cual atacar, estrujó un tierno pezón haciendo que yo gimiera. Ser pasiva no era lo mío, así que con mi lengua besé y saboreé su boca dándole una suave mordida a sus labios antes empezar a bajar hasta la parte superior de sus pantalones, los cuales desabroché y vi cómo su miembro quedaba libre.

Cuando mis labios estaban saboreándolo y estaba a punto de que él llegara a la eyaculación, me empujó por los hombros y me cargó hasta el sofá, quitó mis jeans de su camino y chocó contra mis mulos y presionó contra mi sexo, comprobando que estaba lista para él.

Con un movimiento fulminante empujó todo su tamaño hacia mi interior. Ni siquiera intenté ahogar mi gemido ya que era suficiente excitación la que sentía como para tratar de hacerlo. Sin más, sujetó mis caderas y siguió penetrándome con embestidas cortas y bruscas.

Aun para que creciera el calor subí mis piernas arriba de su espalda para que entrara más, funcionó ya que él empezó a gemir a la par conmigo, tenía la cabeza hundida por la concentración y pude ver el sudor como brillaba en su pelo.

Cuando llegas a la cima, el golpe al caer es más duro. Claro que yo no me imaginé que lo iba ser tanto, cerca al clímax Severus gritó el nombre de Lily Potter. En una acción mecánica me separé de él y lo abofeteé. Empecé a recoger mi ropa y vestirme.

- ¿No lo estábamos haciendo por eso?- volteé a mirarlo y continuó- ¿Por el dolor?

- Tengo una perspectiva distinta del sexo y esa no es- dije mientras me vestía.

- Que hipócrita eres- gruñó- ¿Cuál es entonces esa perspectiva?

No iba decir amor -Atracción-.

- Por eso, nos atraemos ¿no? Porque a ambos nos ha pasado, a ambos nos ha decepcionado el amor.

No me arriesgué a responder y decidí aparecerme en mi apartamento ahí mismo.

* * *

><p>Invoqué un hechizo protector, aunque sabía que no se le iba ocurrir aparecerse acá. Me desnude y tome un baño con agua fría, tenía tantos sentimientos y pensamientos encontrados que aún no logré calmarme; así que fui a la cocina y calenté las sobras de la comida de Andrea y las comí con un café. Pero no duraron mucho en mi estomago ya que las ganas de vomitar se apoderaron de mi, seguro estaba descompuesto.<p>

Mientras me cepillaba los dientes miraba mi ropa tirada en el suelo del baño, las imágenes del encuentro con él retumbaba en mi mente al igual que su voz, recordaba una y otra vez la conversación. En parte era verdad, había sido hipócrita, me había acostado con Severus por lo sucedido con Kevin, pero no lo había hecho pensando en mi ex novio como él lo había hecho con Lily Potter.

No solo el desamor era lo único que teníamos en común: ambos habíamos seguido ordenes de las cuales nos arrepentido, ambos habíamos estado en ambos bandos de la batalla, él con los mortifagos y yo con los del ministerio, claro que mi vida no había corrido tanto peligro como la de él. En muchos aspectos me identificaba con él, además la química entre nosotros saltaba a la vista ¿Acaso él no lo veía? Claro que no, él solo tenía cabeza para ella.

* * *

><p>No volví a encontrarme con Severus Snape durante dos meses, él no me buscó y yo tampoco lo hice. Estaba herida, mi orgullo había quedado en lo bajo.<p>

Estaba con mi papá comiendo en Pizza Hut, me encantaba la pizza de ahí y por eso él me había invitado, para subirme el animo ya que en el trabajo no me iba muy bien.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento, ese robo de la boticaria me saldrá muy caro- le di una mordida a la pizza- ¿Sabes cuantas cosas se pueden hacer con ese inventario? ¡Trescientas!

- No estamos en el trabajo Helena, deja de preocuparte por esto tan solo dos horas.

El sabor de la pizza no era sabroso, el queso sabia diferente.

- ¿Tu pizza no sabe diferente?- pregunté masticando de nuevo el trozo.

- ¿Diferente?- preguntó mi papá.

- Si, el queso está rancio- cuando terminé de decir eso me dieron unas nauseas incontrolables, emprendí carrera al baño.

Mi papá al otro lado de la puerta del baño se preocupaba - Helena ¿estás bien?-.

- Si- dije mientras me limpiaba el rostro- Fue el queso, debía tener algo.

- Hablé con el mesero y por el inconveniente nos darán una pizza familiar- dijo mi papá riéndose.

- Genial pizza gratis- salí del baño- Pero creo que te la tendrás que comer solo- no aguanté más y de nuevo entré al baño- ¡Mierda! tienen que ser dos pizzas porque si que hizo estragos ese estúpido pedazo.

Frente al lavabo miré mi rostro en el espejo, las ojeras por las largas horas de trabajo siempre me acompañaban, había adelgazado y lo notaba en mi cuello, últimamente no comía mucho ya que todo lo que ingería no duraba mucho en mi estomago... Sabía que no era el pedazo de pizza lo que me había hecho vomitar...

Un lince plateado entró en el baño, traía un mensaje:

_- Los presos de Azkaban se han tomado la prisión, reunión inmediata-  
><em>

* * *

><p>A toda prisa aparecí en la oficina de Shack, allí estaban Potter, Elphias, George y Arthur Weasley con Savage y Proudfoot. Todos estaban con una mirada de preocupación.<p>

- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunté colocandome en medio de ellos.

- Un grupo de extraños han lanzado polvo peruano por la prisión y han apresado a los aurores- respondió Shack.

- ¿Quiénes?- pregunté de inmediato

- Aun no se sabe- respondió Savage.

- Los Lestrange los guían- agrego Proudfoot.

- ¡Maldita sea!- exclamé golpeando con un puño mi mano

- ¿Cómo vamos atacar?- preguntó Savage.

- ¿Qué piden a cambio?

- A Potter- respondieron ambos.

- Polvo peruano que solo pudieron adquirir de sortilegios Weasley, George ¿se puede desaparecer ese polvo?-

- Se desaparece después de una hora, eso si, dependiendo de la cantidad. Tengo el contra que es polvo de luz pero solo tengo un pedazo.

Agarré la piedra blanca que tenía George en su mano - ¿Dónde conseguimos más?-

- La fábrica fue desmantelada hace dos semanas en Perú

- Lo tenían planeado- dijo Shack.

Había que seguir el juego, caminar a oscuras -Bueno haremos esto, con los aurores que tengamos harán presencia junto a Shack, distraerán haciéndolos tratar de entrar en razón- eran mortifagos y querían atención y por supuesto se la daríamos -Mientras nosotros 3 logramos derribarlos, conocemos bien la prisión no necesitamos ver. Nos apareceremos en el pasillo del guapo

-¿Dónde estaba la concentración de dementores antes?- preguntó Proudfoot mientras se alistaba al igual que Savage.

- Si, desde ahí nos guiaremos a las celdas de máxima seguridad

- ¿Yo que voy hacer?- preguntó Potter, ya se me hacía raro que no hablara.

- Se quedara acá, no está listo, además no puede aparecerse en un lugar que no conoce – miré a mis amigos de batalla- En marcha.

Al momento de aparecerme sentí como Potter tomaba mi capa, habíamos hecho aparición conjunta.

- Apunten y digan reparo y protego máxima, no atacaremos, hay que encerrar la jaula antes que los leones salgan, después nos ocupamos de ellos- tomé a Potter del brazo- No se separe de mí.

Se sujetó de mí y emprendimos marcha, mientras caminaba iba lanzando _reparo_ y _protego_ por doquier.

Cuando íbamos llegando a las celdas ordené a Potter - Si se separa de mi, busque ayuda y es una orden que tiene que acatar- le di el único pedazo de roca de luz.

De repente un _bombarda_ se escuchó y con un _protego_ nos refugié de los escombros que salían volando. Pero no fue la única explosión, ya que cuatro más se efectuaron dejando a Potter separado de mí.

El polvo de las explosiones me permitió divisar cuatro sujetos a los que lance un _petrificus totalus_, logré inmovilizar a dos y cuando iba hacer lo mismo con los otros fui desarmada y maldecida con dos _crucio_.

Se acercaron y me tomaron del cuello, Rodolphus Lestrange se acercó con la mano de gloria en alto.

-Esto es por la estadía en este hueco- me apuñaló las entrañas y el dolor en la espalda empezó a invadirme- Sus auorores deben prepararse para la venganza- otra puñalada le siguió pero esta vez tomé la daga para que no siguiera- ¡Suéltala perra!

En ese instante Rodolphus Lestrange salió volando por los aires, vomité una mezcla de sangre y bilis y el dolor en mi espalda siguió incrementándose, dejándome inmóvil. Dos fuertes brazos me tomaron y las tinieblas se apoderaron de mis ojos.

* * *

><p>Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con los cansados ojos de mi mamá. Con sus dedos de sanador acarició mi rostro y limpió las finas lágrimas que empezaron a brotar de mis ojos.<p>

- ¿Lograron escapar?- pregunté

- Solo los Lestrange. Estas a salvo y eso es lo que importa- decía mientras me acariciaba.

Ladee la cabeza y fijé mi mirada en la ventana, afuera de la habitación escuché la conversación entre Severus y Kevin:

- ¡Era mi hijo tengo que verla ahora!- exigía Kevin

- ¿Estás tan seguro que era tuyo?

- ¿De quien más podría ser? A no ser que insinúes que es una...

- Nunca lo haría- interrumpió Severus.

Sabía que iban a enfrentarse -Mama dile a Severus que entre por favor-

Ella salió y lo llamó. Sigilosamente entró y se sentó a espaldas mías.

- Severus no te lo dije porque me entere hace poco

- No te preocupes por eso

Me giré para quedar frente a frente -Ya no estás en deuda conmigo, me has salvado la vida como yo lo hice contigo-

- ¿Crees que estoy acá por eso? Esto también me incumbe, era mi hijo- replicó con la misma rabia que había visto tantas veces.

- Si pero ya no existe, no quiero que te sientas comprometido de estar a mi lado por esto ¡No quiero que sientas lastima por mí!

Fue como una sensación de deja vu, recordé cuando le había dicho hace meses que lo había salvado por lastima, pero no era por eso que lo había hecho, quería que él viviera, solo eso. Ahora él estaba acá porque ambos sentíamos lastima de lo que nos había pasado.

Vi como una fina lagrima salía de él, era cierto también era su hijo, él también lo había perdido. Me acerqué y limpié la solitaria lagrima -Lo siento- le dije

Suavemente puso su mano sobre mi vientre, cuidando de no presionar las zonas donde me habían puesto puntos para cerrar las heridas y yo reposé mis manos sobre las de él.

- Yo también, pero lo habría sentido aún más si no te hubiera encontrado a tiempo- dijo mientras fijaba su mirada en mis ojos.

Me recosté en la camilla y él hizo lo mismo, me abrazo por detrás sin quitar sus manos de mi vientre. Las lágrimas salieron y en la habitación se percibía el ambiente de duelo, pero no era solo mío, era nuestro.

* * *

><p>Después de tres días mis padres me dieron de alta, Severus fue a visitarme todos los días sin faltar. Me ayudaba con las comidas y me platicaba acerca de dudas que tenía sobre ciertos estudiantes compañeros míos, entre otras cosas.<p>

- ¿Charlie Weasley es homosexual?

- No lo es, lo que pasa es que está tan ocupado con los dragones que no piensa en citas- respondí mordiendo un trozo de manzana que él habia cortado para mi.

- ¿Estas segura?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

- En esos temas sé mas que tú

- Como digas

Este Severus Snape que conocía me gustaba bastante era caballeroso. Claro que seguía siendo sarcástico y mordaz en ciertas ocasiones, lo estaba conociendo y me di cuenta que esa dureza era parte de él, pero solo la sacaba a relucir cuando lo necesitaba y dadas la circunstancias siempre la había tenido que usar conmigo.

- Sales mañana ¿no?- afirmó cortando el ultimo trozo de manzana

- Si y todo será diferente- empecé acomodar la sabana del hospital porque sabia que él me diría algo como "Si y no nos volveremos a ver"

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Volveré a trabajar y supongo que no te volveré a ver tan seguido

- ¿Quieres que sea así?

¡Un momento! ¿me estaba dando a elegir si quería continuar viéndolo todos los días? - No- me apresuré a decir.

- No seré niñera de Potter contigo, pero puedo estar contigo cuando salgas de trabajar

La idea me emocionaba y mucho- Seria grandioso-.

- Vendré por ti mañana- se levantó de la camilla y me dio un suave beso en la frente.

No conforme y ateniéndome a las consecuencias lo tomé de la túnica y empecé a besarlo, pero no como antes, sino de una manera suave, apenas se rozaban nuestros labios y con mi lengua saboree lentamente su paladar; dócilmente dejó que lo hiciera – Si después de esto no nos volvemos a ver no me importa, prefiero que te vayas porque no puedas aceptarlo, a que te quedes sin saberlo- Severus miraba al vacío mientras le decía eso, pero después ladeo la cabeza hacia mí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota Autora: ¿Se esperaban algo sí? ¿Como creen que reaccionará Severus?<strong>_


	6. VI Vencida En La Primera

_**¡Hola a todos! **_

_**Comienzo diciendo que ya tengo mi boleta para ver Harry Potter y Las Reliquias y que ya compré mi caja de klennex para llevar al cine :.(  
>Muchas gracias a MoonyMarauderGirl y a Brenkis por seguir fieles a la historia, no han dejado de comentar un solo capitulo y eso me alegra demasiado :D También agradecerle a nuane por su comentario que me llena de animo a seguir con mi historia, leer este tipo de reviews te hacen sentir super bien :D<br>La protagonista al igual que su familia y Kevin son creados por mí. El resto pertenecen a la querida JK Rowling.  
>Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo.<br>¡Espero sus reviews!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<br>Vencida En La Primera**

_No conforme y ateniéndome a las consecuencias lo tome de la túnica y empecé a besarlo pero no como antes, sino de una manera suave, apenas se rozaban nuestros labios y con mi lengua saboree lentamente su paladar; dócilmente dejo que lo hiciera – Si después de esto no nos volvemos a ver no me importa, prefiero que te vayas porque no puedas aceptarlo, a que te quedes sin saberlo- Severus miraba al vacío mientras le decía eso, pero después ladeo la cabeza hacia mí._

Ladeó su cabeza hacia mí – Helena- tomó aire y cerró los ojos, eso no era una buena señal- Yo no puedo tener una relación contigo.

- ¿Por qué?- dije con una voz recondita

- Mira como resultó todo

- Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que sucedió en Azkaban

- No me refiero a eso ¿Recuerdas por que te fuiste de mi casa la última vez?

Claro que me acordaba – Entiendo- él no podía amarme porque amaba a alguien más. No creía en eso que un clavo saca otro clavo a la fuerza. Tomé aire y traté de buscar las palabras adecuadas, quiera decirle que no lo quería lejos de mí pero tampoco quería que se sintiera obligado a estar conmigo… que complicada soy.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar un café cuando te recoja?- Cuando dijo eso mis ojos se abrieron ¿él me estaba invitando a un café después de haberme dicho que no podía tener una relación conmigo?- Con eso puedes contarme que tan bueno es cuidar a Potter de que no se lastime- agregó mientras hacia una sonrisa burlona.

Le devolví la sonrisa – Si, me gustaría un café-

Asintió y se despidió de mí. Sin tocarme por supuesto.

* * *

><p>Al poco tiempo de haberse ido Severus recibí otra visita.<p>

- Hola Helena

- Hola Kevin

Puso un ramo de orquídeas en mi regazo y tomó asiento donde unos minutos antes habia estado Severus– Pensé que te alegrarían-

- Gracias están preciosas- dije apreciando las bellas flores

- Vengo a disculparme…

* * *

><p>Al otro día, siendo las tres de la tarde, estaba afuera del hospital mirando la gente pasar. Un ligero estallido se dio a mi lado y el causante había sido Severus que se había aparecido para cumplir nuestra cit.. compromiso.<p>

-Muy puntual- dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa.

Cuando lo vi llevaba unos pantalones de vestir oscuros con una camisa blanca y un sueter en cuello V negro. Estaba casual pero elegante al mismo tiempo. Detecté al instante el olor a su perfume, que era a base de escencia de limón.

- ¿Qué haces acá?- preguntó haciéndome traer a la realidad.

- Ser hija de sanadores tiene sus ventajas, pero en fin ¿A dónde vamos?

- Pensé que elegirías el lugar

- Excelente

Fuimos a Boheme Café, el lugar estaba decorado como un auténtico café parisino, las sillas de madera oscura contrastaban con los manteles blancos de las pequeñas mesas y con las lámparas de techo en forma de taza que por la hora no estaban encendidas.

En ese lugar se podía tomar el más delicioso chocolate del mundo con un delicioso croissant, pero yo fui la única que ordenó eso ya que él pidió un aburrido café expresso. Nos sentamos en una mesa que quedaba en la esquina y después de habernos traído la orden:

- Bueno cuéntame algo acerca de ti- comencé la conversación.

-¿Por qué debemos empezar hablando de mí?- preguntó algo molesto.

- Porque de mí ya no hay mucho que contar- le repliqué suavemente, no iba empezar peleando.

- De mí tampoco, gracias a los recuerdos de Potter mi infancia salió a la luz.

Era notorio que estaba tenso, el sitio era muy conocido en Londres y era normal que el lugar estuviera abarrotado de gente. Si era difícil hablar tranquilamente con él en el hospital, en este lugar era el doble de complicado. No había sido buena idea traerlo acá.

- Podemos hablar acerca de lo que le gusta, ya que sé de memoria lo que te desagrada- dije tratando de calmarlo.

Tomó un sorbo del café y clavó la mirada en la taza. Como buen espía sacarle información no era tan fácil, pero como buen auror sabía qué método utilizar para hacerlo.

- Bien entonces podemos hacer un interrogatorio- continúe mientras le retiraba la taza de las manos y encendía disimuladamente con la varita las lámparas del techo, imitando una sala de interrogación- El acusado puede decirme ¿cuál es su autor favorito? Se le informa que es sospechoso de que Edgar Allan Poe es su escritor favorito

Severus se cruzó de brazos y empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro con un sonrisa burlona - ¿Y que mi cuento favorito es el cuervo? – dijo mientras enarcaba una ceja - Demasiado creativa.

Al menos había conseguido ponerlo de buen humor - Por lo menos lo intente ¿no?-.

-Hablemos de algo más interesante- dijo mientras él volvía a tomar la taza de café.

Sabia de que quería hablar- Bien entonces no podemos hablar de Potter porque eso no es interesante para mí- dije y mordí un pedazo de croissant.

- De él no pero de lo que ha hecho como tu aprendiz, eso es lo interesante- replicó tratando de sonsacarme la información.

- No me puedo quejar es un buen ayudante y nos llevamos de maravilla- dije con indiferencia.

- Bien eso es lo que le dices a los demás pero la cruel verdad es que…

Está bien, si quería hablar de él podíamos hacerlo, pero no mucho, hablar del hijo de ella no era un buen tema de cita, ups… -No sé qué me pasa con él pero no me lo paso, es que no me parece justo que haya conseguido fácilmente algo que me tardé y que fue difícil, es decir yo participé en una misión importante después de estar tiempo en archivo. Además, si entiendo que él haya derrotado a Voldemort- vi que le había incomodado- Disculpa

- No te preocupes, sigue- dijo sin inmutarse.

- Si, lo derrotó, pero con ayuda de muchos y él fue quien se llevó todo el crédito.

Me había dejado llevar por el sentimiento pero ya era suficiente de ese tema- Puedo preguntar ¿de que has sobrevivido estos meses?

- Ser profesor de Hogwarts paga bien como dijiste

- De verdad ¿No te gustaría trabajar conmigo?

- El trabajo de oficina no creo que sea lo mío- dijo insípidamente mientras miraba las lamparas del techo.

- Pero el de las artes oscuras si- había dado en el clavo ya que capte su atención- Y adivina, trato con ellas a todo momento

- ¿No te estabas quejando que Potter había entrado a trabajar de inmediato? y que…

- Es diferente- lo interrumpí- Obviamente no serias auror, serias trabajo especial.

- Escucho- dijo rindiéndose.

- Quiero que enseñes a un grupo elite que haré con unos aurores, acerca de protección y manejo de magia oscura, pero magia avanzada claro.

- ¿Enseñar de nuevo?- murmuró sin ganas

- Sí, pero te aseguro que no serán niñatos y en este caso, si no soportas al estudiante puedes dejarlo maldecido para que aprenda

- ¿En serio?- preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Previamente me dirás el sujeto en materia

Se cruzó de brazos y me miró unos minutos, de forma bastante intimidante vale aclarar- ¿Quién sería mi jefe?-

- Yo por supuesto

Se irguió en la silla, se acercó más a mí y yo lo imité quedando cara a cara, en un susurro que produjo cosquilleo en mi,dijo - Lo que capté entre líneas, lo que quieres es que corrompa a un grupo de aurores distinguidos para que estén al mismo nivel de un mortifago.

- No creo que consigas corromperlos, pero si, necesito una mente maligna que me ayude con mi enemigo

- ¿Me ves como el enemigo?

- No – sonreí- La máscara de mortifago se rompió para mí.

- ¿En qué momento?

- Hace tres días cuando vi que te dolió tanto como a mi haber...- la voz se me apagó al momento en que recordé a Lestrange con la daga

- Quiero saber primero quienes serán tu equipo SWAT- me sonreí ya que reconoció de donde había sacado la idea- Si sé que son, pero no significa que vaya aceptar.

- Puedes ir mañana al ministerio

- Por fin veré lo brillante auror que es Potter

Diré que fueron los celos –¿Tienes que hablar de Potter a todo momento? Te pregunto por una formalidad y casi no consigo respuesta, pero si te preguntara acerca de él apuesto que duraría dos horas escuchando.

En ese momento, una camarera distinta a la que nos había atendido, se acercó a retirar mi plato vacío- Hola ¿Cómo estás?- la conocía ya que había tenido un altercado con ella, bueno más bien por ella había sido -¿Dónde está tu apuesto novio Kevin?

Eso era lo que me faltaba - No él no pudo venir, así que me trajo en repuesto de él, como ves el repuesto no es tan bueno como él- le respondió Severus sonriéndole.

-Ya veo, pero creo que el repuesto tampoco está mal- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Yo también podía jugar - Si quieres, Kevin está libre, ahora si puedes echarle mano- me levanté de la mesa - Y él también lo está, adelante- le dije señalando la silla donde me había sentado.

Salí con paso decidido a cualquier lugar que estuviese a metros, mi apartamento.

* * *

><p>Como los verdaderos amigos están contigo cuando más lo necesitas y sin ni siquiera llamarlos, Charlie estaba esperándome en el apartamento.<p>

- Y dices que yo soy el ocupado que no llama

- ¿Qué haces acá?- pregunté tratando de ser un rayo de sol

- Tus padres me llamaron y pensaron que sería bueno que tuvieras un amigo

- Gracias por venir- sonó el timbre y ni siquiera necesité mirar para saber quién era- Charlie ahora vas a ver a Severus Snape en la puerta de este apartamento así que necesito que desaparezcas

- Como digas- se desapareció guiñándome un ojo.

Abrí la puerta y efectivamente no me había equivocado. Me crucé de brazos y lo mire fríamente- ¿Necesitas algo?-

- Sí, necesito saber qué diablos paso allí

- Pues que traté de tener una descomplicada conversación y resultó que no pude y respecto a ella lamento no poder dar luz sobre eso porque tampoco entendí en qué momento estuviste de su lado.

- ¿De su lado?- arrugó el ceño- Pero si fue solo una broma

- ¡¿Una broma?!- dije exasperada.

- Si, pensé que queríamos hacerle pasar un mal rato a Kevin- dijo en tono burlón.

- ¿Kevin? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

- ¿Él no envió a la camarera para molestarte?- pregunto desconcertado.

- Por supuesto que no, él está en Irlanda, hable con él ayer y...

- ¿Ayer?- levantó una ceja y agregó- ¿Después de irme?

- Si- respondí firmemente.

- Perfecto te ves con tu ex prometido y después me buscas

- Para que lo sepas, arreglé las cosas con él y quedamos de muy buenos amigos, ya que a diferencia tuya yo si necesito cerrar el pasado para empezar algo- se me había pasado la mano pero la ira me hacia creer que estaba bien.

- Aclaré que no podía estar contigo por eso- dijo en un susurro pero después subió la voz- Pero al parecer lo que buscas es solo estar conmigo para…

- Para conocerte y fundamentar lo que siento y para tratar que algo más suceda – lo interrumpí pero no me quedé ahí- Algunas veces entiendo porque me enamoré de ti, pero al momento pasa algo que me dice que no se puede y que no sientes lo mismo que yo - tomé aire y dejé que las lágrimas surcaran mis mejillas- Muchas cosas han pasado y no me, no nos han hecho bien- corregí- Esto no funciona porque nos presionamos mutuamente.

Él seguía inmuto y con la mirada fija en mi- Creo que lo mejor es que nos tratemos estrictamente lo necesario. Algo que me ha enseñado este trabajo es que el sentimentalismo y la profesión no deben ir de la mano, así que si decides trabajar con el ministerio no recibirás un mal trato por mi parte –aquí venia la peor parte, limpié las lágrimas para dar campo a las siguientes- Tratémonos como conocidos.

-¿Quieres que sea así?- dio un paso mirándome fijamente

Mi corazón decía no pero mi mente si y en la carrera a mi boca ganó el:- Si, es lo más sensato y sano para mí.

-Entiendo- asintió, dio un buenas noches e hizo la aparición.

A los pocos minutos llegó Charlie con una pizza Hut y si había conseguido calmarme un poco, el solo ver la caja de cartón consiguió que ese poco desapareciera.

-Primero tira esa pizza por favor.

Acto inmediato Charlie la desapareció, me tomó de la mano y me sentó en la cama – Desde el principio-

No omití detalle alguno, hablé cerca de dos horas sin parar y mi amigo escuchó pacientemente toda la historia. Cuando terminé, él me tomo el rostro entre sus manos y haciendo énfasis en cada silaba dijo – Eres una complicada y una débil-

Lo miré extrañada, se supone que en esta parte él me consuela- ¿Cómo?

- Si, hiciste una tormenta en un vaso de agua y eres débil porque en la primera te diste por vencida.

Me levanté de la cama y grité -¡No lo soy! Distinto es que me di cuenta que no puedo con el fantasma de Lily Potter

- Por eso y te diste por vencida, no luchaste- se aproximó a donde estaba- Tú no lo amas porque si lo hicieras hubieras arreglado las cosas.

- Sabes, tienes razón- ante eso Charlie sonrió satisfecho,pero..- No lo amo porque no sé de quién me enamore

- ¿Entonces porque lo presionas a que tengan algo?

- No lo sé, estoy confundida- dije mirando a otro lado.

Charlie me abrazó por detrás tratando de calmarme -En parte hiciste bien en tomar las distancias, con eso puedes pensar claramente y ver que harás

- Pero yo no me voy a sentir bien- dije con voz apagada

- Es el sacrifico que debes hacer para que funcione bien lo que vayan a empezar; si es que van a empezar algo ¿no?

- Nos trataremos como conocidos

- ¿No acabas de decirme que no lo conoces bien?- dijo en tono burlon

- Sabes a qué me refiero, lo tendré que tratar diferente con formalidad

- Si pero convivirás más tiempo con él y podrás tener fundamentos para decir estoy enamorada de él o decir no siento nada por él.

- Bien

- Además por favor Helena ¿Cómo se te ocurre llevarlo al mismo café que tu ex prometido te llevaba?- preguntó Charlie riéndose por lo estúpido que en realidad era eso.

- Fue un lapsus mental ¿sí? Y antes que empieces a imaginarte algo que no es, te puedo decir que en lo único en lo que estoy segura es que el ciclo con Kevin lo cerré esta mañana.

- Captado completamente- se levantó y empezó a sacar un pijama de la valija- Mañana iré contigo al ministerio tengo unos asuntos y en el almuerzo te presentaré a alguien

- ¡Charlie Weasley!- le grité corriendo hacia él y lanzandome sobre él- ¿Tienes novia? ¿Me la presentarás?

- No adelantes la sorpresa y ahora cámbiate es hora de dormir- dijo lanzándome una almohada.

Charlie tenía razón, debía aclarar mis sentimientos y la única forma era ver con cabeza y no con corazón a Severus Snape. Si algo tiene que suceder, sucederá.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿A que Helena es un poco complicada? Ni siquiera se formalizó algo y ya hubo pelea por Lily :S <strong>_


	7. VII Demostración

**_¡Hola a todos! _**

**_Debido al estreno de la última pelicula he decidido hacer algo, actualizare con dos capitulos el dia de hoy.  
>Lo hago como un homenaje a este personaje tan maravillosamente maravilloso que me cautivo durante todos estos años.<br>Soy como Myrtle pero las lagrimas que derrame por él cuando lei su muerte y las que siguieron aumentadas cuando vi la tan esperada escena en la pelicula fueron de un dolor tan sincero que dolian al salir :( Es increible ver como la magia de la lectura y el cine te envuelven (Mejor actor no pudieron elegir para llevar este personaje al cine, Alan Rickman de verdad se merece todos los premios que existan)  
>Asi que estos capitulos son dedicados a él, a Severus Snape y a todas aquellas que tambien lloraron su muerte.<br>Muchas gracias a las infaltables MoonyMarauderGirl y Brenkis que comentan los capitulos se que les agradara estos capitulos :D  
>La protagonista al igual que su familia y Kevin son creados por mí. El resto pertenecen a la querida JK Rowling.<br>Bueno sin más preámbulos, LOS capítuloS.  
>¡Espero sus reviews!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII<strong>  
><strong>Demostración<strong>

Ese día todo lo malo que aún me podía pasar sucedió. Me levante tarde con Charlie, estaba indecisa con la ropa así que me cambie mil veces, no tuve tiempo de desayunar y cuando iba tomar un café en la primera planta del ministerio un dragón confiscado quemo parte de mi túnica.

-_Reparo_, no te preocupes eso me pasa todo el tiempo- dijo Charlie mientras guardaba la varita

-Nos veremos a las 12 para almorzar y para conocer a la chica- dije guiñándole un ojo.

Logre llegar a la oficina y todos los aurores me miraban como si hubiesen visto un fantasma. Cuando estaba ordenando las cosas en mi escritorio Harry Potter llego con un expresso y una galleta de avena, mi favorito.

-Buenos días, su desayuno- dejo la bolsa de papel encima de mi escritorio

B i e n algo sucede acá -Gracias Potter-

-Quería agradecerle por haberme protegido esa noche y quiero decirle que lamento lo que paso. Sé que fue mi error- dijo apenado, ya estaba aprendiendo...

-Bien Potter pero lo pasado ya paso y debemos ocuparnos de lo que sucede. Necesito programar un interrogatorio con Lucius Malfoy, él es el único que sabe quién ayudo a los Lestrange.

-De inmediato- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Potter por fin estaba aprendiendo. Su actitud hacia mi había cambiado, me trataba con respeto y acataba lo que le ordenaba, bueno no todas las veces pero este acto de agachar la cabeza demostraba que estaba avanzando.

-Quiero que usted haga ese interrogatorio- le pedí mientras mordia la galleta recién horneada.

Potter se giró en los tobillos y con los ojos abiertos -¿Yo?

-Si, usted ya ha visto varias veces el procedimiento- dije mirándolo y dedicándole una sonrisa- Estoy segura que podrá.

-Muy bien voy arreglar eso y también las preguntas- dijo aun aturdido por mi petición.

-Oh también necesito que reúna a los hermanos Laurie, McKinnon, Jones y también usted a las 5 de la tarde en la sala de entrenamiento.

-Muy bien- y salió de la oficina.

* * *

><p>El día transcurrió sin pena ni gloria hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando fui a reunirme con Charlie. Estaba esperándome con Shack que nos iba acompañar a almozar. Fuimos a un restaurante muggle italiano que era uno de mis lugares favoritos. Nos sentamos y los camareros nos atendieron.<p>

-¿En toda la mañana no fue?- pregunto Charlie pidiendo una botella de vino tinto, claro que la carta de los vinos temblaba a la par de él. Era increible como estaba de nervioso, trataba con dragones todos los dias pero las mujeres le daban miedo.

-No y no me toques el tema que tengo hambre y no quiero indigestarme por los nervios- dije mientras me servían una copa.

-¿Quién te pone tan nerviosa?- pregunto Shack entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

-De verdad, quiero comerme una lasagna. Es solo que siento nervios que Severus no acepte el empleo.

-¿Desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre y no profesor Snape?

-Desde que le salve la vida después de haberlo mordido una serpiente de dos metros y desde que perdí un hijo que era suyo- conteste tomando vino.

El camarero se acercó a pedir la orden y vi que Charlie pedía espaguetis y lo detuve -¿No deberíamos esperar a la chica Charlie?- mire a Shack- Charlie está saliendo con alguien y dijo que me presentaría a la afortunada.

-Pide lo que quieras comer Helena- interrumpió Charlie mientras miraba la carta.

Después de haber almorzado y reído con ellos enfrenté a Charlie- Me dices que me presentaras a tu novia y no cumples, eso no es ser buen amigo.

Charlie tomo la mitad de su copa en un solo sorbo- Si cumplí Helena- giro la cabeza hacia Shack y luego hacia mí- Te presento a mi pareja.

Me quede estática, sentí como si un cubo de hielo hubiese pasado por mi garganta- Puedo adivinar soy la primera que lo sabe ¿cierto?-

-Tenías que ser la primera- dijo Shack dedicándome una sonrisa.

-¿Hace cuánto son pareja?

-Oficial hace tres meses pero desde la orden, hace dos años, empecé a salir con Charlie.

Me tome lo que quedaba de vino en la copa de Charlie porque en la mía ya no había me levante de la mesa y los mire- Ustedes son unos idiotas- empecé a reírme y ellos me miraban consternados- Me habrían contado antes hubiera colaborado para que tuvieran tiempo a solas

Me acerque y los abrace- Fui una estúpida completa ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta?

-Estabas pendiente de otras cosas- respondió Shack.

-Pero yo estuve contigo todo ese tiempo

-También conmigo ¿recuerdas?- replico Charlie

-Esto es genial mis dos mejores amigos son novios- dije pero Charlie me tapo la boca con una mano.

-Claro que eso ira sabiéndose poco a poco necesitamos por ahora necesitamos de tu inexistente prudencia

Seguimos riéndonos y brindamos por el paso que había dado la feliz pareja.

* * *

><p>Más tarde trascurrió el interrogatorio que hizo Potter a Lucius Malfoy y debo admitir que lo hizo gratamente bien y lo importante, conseguimos lo que necesitábamos. Fui a la oficina a revisar el acta de la interrogación cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta. La hoja que tenía en la mano se cayó al suelo. La recogí y fui abrir la puerta.<p>

Nunca había sentido miedo por él. Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts conseguía con tan solo una mirada dejar a los estudiantes muertos en vida; ahora entiendo cómo se sentían.

-Buenas tardes- salude mientras dejaba que pasara- Siéntese por favor.

Entro lentamente y esperó a que yo cerrara la puerta para sentarse- Vine para hablar sobre el trabajo.

Por supuesto, a que más habría venido -Si claro, pues mis aurores están en Azkaban en este momento pero creo puedo decirles quienes son, el grupo estaría encabezado por Laura McKinnon hija menor de Marlene McKinnon, también Damon Jones el hijo de menor de Hestia Jones, los hermanos Jane y Mathew Laurie y Harry Potter

-¿Potter?

-Sí, quiero que aprenda y que haga parte del plan, que no sea una carga. Por estar cuidándolo me sucedió lo de Azkaban y quiero que eso no se vuelva a repetir- organice los papeles que tenía en el escritorio en un intento de calmarme - Necesito que aprendan a defenderse de la magia oscura, a que la manejen. Que la conozcan con sus propios ojos y no con simuladores como en la escuela. Son elementos recientes y quiero valerme de eso ya que no son bien conocidos y en misiones serian difíciles de reconocer.

-¿Cómo clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras?

-Sí pero avanzadas y también necesito que me ayude a idear un plan para capturar a los Lastrange y a su aliado Roman Petrov. Fue él quien los saco de Azkaban. Era un gran aliado de Voldemort en el exterior ¿no?

-Los Lastrange no dan dificultad alguna, pero Roman sí. Es rico y tiene bastantes seguidores. Se jactaba de decir que tenía la varita que Rasputín había hecho para su familia.

-Necesito atraparlo

-¿Con solo cinco aurores y medio?- preguntó sarcásticamente

-Así sea yo sola – resople- Petrov está viviendo en una fortaleza en Sofía, Bulgaria.

- Sería arriesgado atacar frontalmente- interrumpió- Está muy bien protegido, todos sus guardaespaldas fueron entrenados desde pequeños para protegerlo, unos aprendices no dudarían un segundo contra ellos-.

-¿Por su negativa debo deducir que no aceptará el trabajo?

-No- respondió de inmediato.

Tome un pedazo de pergamino y escribí una suma de dinero. Le entregue el pedazo y él lo tomo rozando mis dedos; toda una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo por ese toque - Este sería su salario- dije en voz baja porque no pude hablar más fuerte.

Él se limitó a mirar el pergamino, instintivamente detalle su rostro y vi sus ojeras pronunciadas, la noche no había sido buena en absoluto. En sus ojos ya no había esa calidez con la que me había mirado los días en que me visitó en el hospital.

-Acepto el trabajo con la condición de tener total libertad en lo que enseñare y en como lo hare; también con la condición de que Potter no esté en el grupo ya que su trabajo es enseñarle no el mío- eso ultimo lo dijo haciendo énfasis en cada silaba.

La puerta se abrió de golpe- Helena- interrumpió Potter al entrar a la oficina como si hubiese sido convocado- Buenas tardes profesor Snape

-Potter- se limitó a saludarlo sin desviar la mirada hacia mí.

-¿sí?

-Ya están reunidos en la sala de entrenamiento

-Bien Potter voy para allá gracias por avisar- le dije.

-Permiso- salió sin hacer ruido.

Me levante y tome un sobre que necesitaba- Me gustaría presentarle al grupo-

Se levantó y me siguió por entre los abarrotados cubículos de los aurores. Sé que estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo ya que los ojos de los ambulantes iban y venían observándolo.

Llegamos al final de un pasillo, a una zona que había modificado.

-Aquí Voldemort había colocado una oficina del profeta y Shack me permitió modificarla- dije al abrir la puerta.

La sala de entrenamiento era espaciosa e iluminada por grandes ventanales que el día de hoy mostraban una soleada tarde. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul oscuro y el piso era de madera de roble. Contaba con un gran pizarrón y unas sillas de madera.

Cuando entramos los cuatro elegidos nos estaban esperando, claro que se alarmaron al ver entrar al profesor Snape. Potter estaba a un lado.

-Buenas tardes a todos por favor tomen asiento- sin despegar la mirada de nosotros lentamente cada uno se sentó- Los he reunido acá porque quiero proponerles que hagan parte de un grupo especial que formare para que sean entrenados y se dediquen a una misión especial- el silencio siguió así que continúe- Los elegí porque conozco sus habilidades y conozco la capacidad que tienen para aprender rápidamente. En eso hago énfasis ya que no contamos con mucho tiempo.

Con la varita saque el contenido del sobre que llevaba, repartí una foto de Roman Petrov a los asistentes- Él es Roman Petrov, fue el responsable de la fuga de los hermanos Lastrange de Azkaban y también del robo a la boticaria. Él era un gran aliado en el exterior de Voldemort y sospechamos que la alianza de los Lestrange tiene como fin tomar venganza contra los que lo derrocaron. Es un enemigo fuerte, tiene dominado a la ley en su país y cuenta con varios seguidores.

Me prestaban atencion pero el verdadero centro era Severus Snape -Sé que todos se están preguntando que hace el profesor Snape aca y la razón es que será el encargado de entrenarlos para combatir a este criminal. Perfeccionaran sus habilidades y aprenderán elementos que les ayudaran a combatirlo. Aclaro que nadie está obligado, saben que tienen libertad de no unirse a este grupo y si desean desistir por favor salgan de la sala.

Ninguno se levantó y una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de algunos- Bien tomare esto como una aceptación por parte de todos- me dirigí al profesor- Dejare que hable con ellos, si necesita hacer alguna modificación de la sala puede hacerlo y si necesita cualquier material por favor hágamelo saber.

Se limitó a asentir y a dar paso a un silencio incómodo.

-Les agradezco su aceptación, a partir de ahora quedan en manos del profesor Snape espero que sepan aprovechar esta oportunidad. Potter vámonos – el muchacho me siguió y salimos de la sala pero antes les dije -Suerte.

-Puede irse, yo también me iré a la casa.

- No entiendo ¿por qué no estoy en ese grupo?

- Porque usted ya tuvo suficiente con el profesor Snape, usted también recibirá lecciones de duelo pero seré yo la encargada de enseñarle aunque si cree que él es duro, conocerá que hay personas peores.

Me dirigí a la oficina para tomar aire, eso había estado insufrible. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, abrí la puerta y Charlie estaba con una sonrisa ancha y un vaso con agua

-Pensé que lo necesitarías- dijo entregándome el vaso.

-Estuvo horrible

-¿Rechazó el puesto?

-No, en este momento está hablando con el grupo.

-Bien ¿entonces por qué fue horrible?

- Me sentí mal con solo verlo, tenía una expresión distante, fría, como si pusiera una barrera igual a la muralla china entre nosotros.

Charlie se sonrió -Bueno eso era lo que quieras ¿no?.

-Si – responde secamenete, tome el vaso y lo llene con la varita- Te juro que el ambiente estaba tan pesado que podía ver las moléculas de aire que él expiraba.

-¿Qué harás entonces?

- Como dijiste yo quería esto y ahora tengo que asumirlo

-Valiente actitud ¿Que dijo de Potter?

- Pidio que no lo dejara en el grupo ya que él era mi trabajo.

- ¿Aparte se lo ibas a colocar de aprendiz? ¿Que te pasa Helena?

- Le estabalo haciendo un favor asi podia verle los ojos todos los dias- sali de la oficina dejando a Charlie solo.

* * *

><p>Un mes pasó lentamente, muy lentamente, demasiado, en exceso; pero bueno paso y ya era noviembre. En el transcurso del mes me dedique a tres cosas, a servir de casamentera entre Charlie y Shack, a idear un plan contra Petrov y a enseñarle a Potter trabajo de campo; salía con él y lo llevaba a campos abiertos para que se batiera en duelo conmigo, conseguí que aprendiera hechizos de defensa los cuales casi me toca escribírselos en la mano para que los aprendiera, pero logro hacerlo.<p>

Estuve ideando el plan de espionaje con un contacto en Bulgaria que nos estaba ayudando bastante, claro que estaba tan metida en el caso que llegue a tal punto que no salía del ministerio, solo estrictamente para practicar con Potter, para asearme y dormir dos horas.

Respecto a Severus Snape no le vi la cara en todo el mes ya que estaba ocupado torturando a sus alumnos, tampoco se acerco para pedirme ningun elemento para las clases. La situación no mejoraba ya que si era insoportable hablarle de usted tratándolo como conocido; tenerlo cerca, saber qué hacía en ese mismo instante y ni siquiera verlo era el doble de doloroso. Al menos verlo para mirarlo mal hubiese sido un alivio; pero no ya que no queria repetir una conversacion tensa y densa como la que habiamos tenido.

-Helena- entro Harry a la oficina con buscador búlgaro Viktor Krum- Viktor tiene información.

-Hola- la salude estrechando su mano- Escucho

- Conseguí la entrada en la fiesta

-Perfecto-

- Pero no celebrara con tradición

-¿A qué te refieres?...

* * *

><p>Fui a la oficina de Shack con Viktor. Allí estaba él con Elphias Dodge y George Weasley.<p>

-¿Cómo estas Viktor?- saludo Shack.

-Muy bien- contesto toscamente.

Al poco tiempo llego Harry precedido por Severus Snape.

-¿Qué novedades tienes Helena?- pregunto Dodge.

-En dos días Roman Petrov cumple años y para celebrarlo hará una recepción con amigos y familia, gente de la alta sociedad búlgara. Después en la noche estará con unos amigos, para eso contrato un grupo de mujeres para que pasen la noche con él. Viktor convenció al encargado de esa petición para que me dejaran entrar en ese grupo.

-¿Tu?- pregunto Shack

-Viktor fue invitado a la fiesta en la noche. Al parecer Roman es un gran admirador del equipo de Quiditch y está muy agradecido que le haya regalado la snitch del último partido a su hijo. Él podrá acompañarme y ser mi segundo.

-¿Qué propones?

-Cambiar mi apariencia ir, revisar el lugar y colocar el rastreador a Petrov – hice una seña a George para que estaba acá - Le pedí a George que viniera porque trajo un nuevo invento.

-¿Te recuerda algo Harry?- pregunto mientras sacaba pergamino y hacia parecer un mapa de la fortaleza de Roman Petrov.

-El mapa del merodeador- respondió.

-Me llevo tiempo pero finalmente lo conseguí. Imite el mecanismo que usa el mapa del merodeador, un mapa que permite saber en dónde se encuentran las personas que estén en el edificio. Para marcar a las personas para que aparezca su ubicación se les hechiza con un encantamiento rastreador.

-Así ustedes sabrán por donde voy y cuando me acerque a Petrov lo hechizare y sabremos donde está.

- ¿Y los Lastrange?

- Hare lo mismo, ellos estarán con Petrov, aquí no tienen gente y esperaran a que él decida cuando atacarnos

- ¿Cómo consiguió el mapa?- pregunto Snape. Justo él tenía que hacerme esa pregunta.

- Dio la casualidad que la recepción publica la organiza la misma persona que iba organizar mi boda con Kevin Cuffe, así que me ayudo dándome el mapa de la casa

- ¿Cuál sería el plan B si te descubren?- pregunto Elphias Dodge.

- La verdad no lo tengo ya que me dedique a que el plan A no fallara

Shack sonrió al escuchar mi respuesta-Helena debatiré con Dodge si acepto tu plan y si el profesor Snape pudiese participar del debate nos ayudaría mucho- Abrí los ojos mientras miraba a Shack- Por ahora necesitamos privacidad.

Todos salimos de la oficina menos los tres mencionados. Ya fuera de la oficina hable con George quien necesitaba irse a la tienda -Gracias por venir te debo una- dije mientras le abrazaba.

-Serán dos- saco un frasco con crema- Aquí tienes el cambio de forma, sabes cómo usarlo

-Bueno son dos gracias, pero creo que me ayudare con cambio al estilo muggle- George se despidió y Viktor se acercó- Debes estar cansado Potter te llevara a un hotel.

-Prefiero esperar a la aprobación.

- Estoy abusando de tu ayuda Viktor ya hiciste demasiado, además sospecho que tu equipo perderá por mi culpa ya que estoy agotando al buscador.

-No perdería si fueras al partido

Buen intento pero no puedo ligar contigo, es lo último que haría en este momento -No puedo levantar sospechas, pero gracias por la invitación. Considero que mejor vayas al hotel Potter te acompañara, gracias de nuevo te avisare si deciden aprobar el plan.

Ambos magos desaparecieron, tratábamos que no muchos supieran que estaba acá por si teníamos espías.

Al momento salió Severus Snape con paso decidido sin voltear a mirarme.

-Helena ven ya decidimos- me invito Shack a pasar.

-¿Cuál es el veredicto?- pregunte.

-Tu plan es excelente, no me extraña que sea así.

-Así que lo aprueban- dije sonriendo

-Sí, pero haremos un cambio.

-¿Cuál?

- Consideramos que lo mejor es que tú no actúes ya que los Lestrange te tienen fijada y por tu cargo ya eres una figura pública-

-¿Entonces que proponen?

-Que una de las integrantes de tu grupo de aurores tome ese papel, en este momento el profesor Snape la fue a elegir. Confiamos en que saldrá con éxito el plan.

El profesor Snape, por supuesto quien más podría- Bien respeto su decisión y agradezco su apoyo, pero hay muy poco tiempo para que ella

-El profesor Snape se comprometió a preparar a la señorita Mckinnon para la mision empezara hoy mismo, deberías ir tu también para coordinar-

-Si es cierto, con permiso y gracias de nuevo-

Me despedí y corrí hacia la sala de entrenamiento lo más rápido que pude, cuando entre vi a Laura Mckinnon hablando con Snape.

Al verme entrar ella me abrazo -Muchas gracias por su confianza jefe-

-Laura puedes permitirme al profesor Snape necesito hablar con él, a solas.

Ella salió de la sala con una sonrisa.

-¿No soy competente para ejecutar mi propio plan?

-También la señorita Mckinnon lo es- replico.

-¿Esto es por el plan?

Con el tono suave y directo que usaba cuando estaba enojado me contesto - Acepté enseñarle a un equipo de aurores que usted misma eligió y que por lo visto no iban a hacer para lo que son entrenados; pero si lo hace un jugador de quiditch que ni siquiera puede hablar bien inglés. Además la parte de necesito tu ayuda para atraparlo creo que se le olvido.

-El plan se dio y pensé que era muy pronto para ponerlos en la acción, no están listos- le conteste acercándome.

- ¿Como puede saber en que condiciones están? En un mes no fue a ver como era el entrenamiento, pude torturarlos todo lo que quería y no se dio por enterada- así que le había importado que no me apareciera en la sala.

-Claro que me di por enterada pero yo acepté la condición de darle total libertad en lo que enseñase y en como lo hiciese- suspire y trate de calmarme- No puedo mandarlos a la boca del lobo sin saber el tamaño de los colmillos. Sabiendo cómo trabaja se puede atacar y en ese instante es vital el equipo.

-¡Usted no sabe cómo trabaja Roman Petrov! –tomo aire y se acercó a mí, hablo en susurros que iban siendo más fuertes a medida que hablaba - Dijo que no dejaría que lo sentimental traspasara lo laboral y no lo ha cumplido, me ha huido durante todo el mes, me decepciona

- Estaba ocupada y hoy se dio cuenta el porqué- replique mirándolo fijamente, no me iba dejar afectar por eso – Yo no he incumplido lo que dije.

-Demuéstrelo, deje que Laura Mckinnon accione el plan, con eso demostrara que su orgullo no le impide actuar adecuadamente en su trabajo.

Nos mirábamos como si uno fuera abalanzarse sobre el otro en cualquier momento, él había hecho bien la jugada y yo me di por vencida –Lo demostrare- le entregue el mapa- Que vaya aprendiendo este mapa -tomo el pergamino y lo reviso, continué- Iré por Viktor Krum para coordinar.

Me aparecí en el hotel y le informe a Viktor del cambio de planes. Después de dejarlo junto a Snape y a Laura me dirigí hacia el hospital, necesitaba algo de allí.


	8. VIII Marcador Marcado

**_¡Hola a todos! _**

**_Como habia dicho en el cap anterior, iba actualizar doble por el estreno de la última pelicula.  
>Estos capitulos son dedicados a él, a Severus Snape y a todas aquellas que tambien lloraron su muerte.<br>Les comento algo que me ha pasado, apartir de que fans que no han leido los libros han visto la escena de los recuerdos de Severus se han declarado enamoradas acérrimas de él y si bien antes me criticaban demasiado por mi gusto al personaje, me decian que como me podia gustar si era feo fisicamente y era una porqueria con Harry, ahora dicen entendermeme perfectamente. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio definitivamente. ¿No les ha pasado?_**

_**Me gustaria leer sus criticas de la pelicula, dejo el buzon de reviews para que comenten tambien sobre eso.**_

**_La protagonista al igual que su familia y Kevin son creados por mí. El resto pertenecen a la querida JK Rowling.  
>Bueno sin más preámbulos, el segundo capitulo del día.<br>¡Espero sus reviews!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>  
><strong>Marcador Marcado<strong>

- Laura todo saldrá bien- me decían sin saber que la verdadera Laura estaba en mi apartamento durmiendo y con mi apariencia.

La había encantado para que durmiera lo que durase la misión, le di de beber poción multijugos y cambié de ropas con ella, le puse mis jeans y camiseta y me vestí con el vestido rojo para la fiesta. Con el cambio de forma que me había dado Fred imité las fracciones de Laura que habían sido modificadas por Snape con la varita y me maquillé igual a ella.

- No aparecen el profesor Snape y Helena para iniciar el operativo- dijo Shack.

Snape se había ofrecido a buscarme pensando que yo intentaría algo y la verdad no se equivocaba ya que al llegar a mi casa encontraría a la Laura trasformada en Helena. Además había dejado algunas trampas para él, para conseguir algo de tiempo mientras me aparecía en Sofia, Bulgaria.

-Es tarde ya debo aparecerme. No es necesario que ellos estén acá, el profesor Snape me enseñó todo- dije tratando de imitar la voz de Laura.

-Muy bien, éxitos- me deseó Shack sonriéndome amable.

Cuando terminó de despedirse, Severus Snape se apareció y gritó - ¡NO!- pero ya era tarde.

* * *

><p>Me aparecí frente al gran portón de hierro que daba la entrada a la fortaleza de Roman Petrov. Ahí un búlgaro igual de alto a Hagrid me recibió pidiéndome invitación, le entregué el certificado del trabajo nocturno que había conseguido Viktor.<p>

-Sigue, preciosa- dijo mostrando los dientes amarillos.

Adentro vi como recogían la decoración que había sido utilizada para la fiesta de la tarde. Como lo había descrito el mapa, los jardines rodeaban la casa que tenía forma de cruz romana.

-Las cosas- pidió bruscamente otro guardia en la puerta de la casa.

Se llevó mi varita, cosa que ya sabíamos y por eso habíamos cambiado la forma de colocar el rastreador -¿Puedo quedarme con el lápiz labial?- pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Claro, aquí tienes- dijo dándome el labial y aprovechando la oportunidad para manosear mí brazo. Si me hubiese hecho eso siendo Helena hace rato hubiese quedado amputado, pero en esta ocasión no lo era y debía cumplir el papel.

En la entrada estaba Ivan, el proxeneta que me esperaba – ¿Tu eres la británica?- preguntó mirando una lista que tenía más de 20 nombres escritos.

-Sí, hola ¿Cómo estas?- pregunté tratando de agradarle.

-No te hagas la lista conmigo, entra, eres la última- dijo mientras tachaba mi nombre en la lista y entrabamos a la casa.

Habían cuadros por todas las paredes, parecía caminar por Hogwarts. La alfombra roja que se extendía por toda la casa junto a las estatuas y armaduras le daban un aire draculesco al lugar. Otro detalle era que todo el corredor estaba iluminado por antorchas que brindaban un calor infernal, nada comparado a la nieve que cubría el exterior de la casa.

En el salón principal estaba el objetivo, Roman Petrov era igual a las fotografías: alto, musculoso, ojos grandes color miel, era bien parecido, de joven debió ser perseguido por varias mujeres, claro que ahora estaba casado y con hijos además. Estaba sentado en una gran silla de cuero rojo y tenía una varita en sus manos, debía ser la que había hecho Rasputin; Se notaba por su presencia y postura que pertenecía a una buena familia.

Varios hombres estaban allí mirando con lujuria al harén de mujeres que tenia el proxeneta a su espalda. Entre los invitados identifiqué a los Lestrange que estaban a su derecha, ambos hermanos se sentían poderosos por estar a la diestra pero en realidad eran un par de cobardes que estaban bajo las faldas de Petrov.

-Todas en fila- nos ordenó Ivan- Caballeros, estas damas estarán encantadas de pasar la noche complaciéndolos, elijan la que quieran.

Vi que mis compañeras empezaban arreglarse el vestido y a posar sensualmente hacia ellos. Yo en cambio me crucé de brazos y mire fijamente a Rodolphus Lestrange, me acordé del dolor que había sentido por cada una de las puñaladas que me había atinado.

-Tú- me señaló el bastardo Rodolphus con su dedo indice- Tú serás mía.

Perfecto, había sido elegida por uno de ellos. Camine hacia él y me inclino la mano para que la tomara, lo iba hacer cuando...

-No- interrumpió Roman Petrov en un susurro que todos escucharon y detuvo el tiempo en esa sala -Ella no– se levantó del sillón y tomó mi mano- Tu vendrás conmigo.

Acto seguido beso mi mano. Las demás me maldecían en distintos idiomas por haber sido elegida por el festejado.

Le dediqué una sonrisa coqueta a Roman y me solté delicadamente de su mano. Di dos pasos y tome el rostro de Rodolphus Lastrange con mis manos -Me eligió el mejor, lo siento- lo besé en la mejilla dejándolo MARCADO con mi labial. YA debía aparecer en el mapa.

Después fui hacia donde Roman, quien me guió hacia el lado norte de la casa. Entramos a una habitación igual de grande a mi apartamento. Una imponente cama King estaba en el centro. Dejo su capa en un sillón cercano sin soltar mi mano.

Luego me llevo hasta el bar y me sirvió un whiskey de fuego – Sé que a los británicos les gusta esto que parece soda para niños- dijo riéndose y mostrando su perfecta dentadura. - Eres muy hermosa tu nombre es...

-Catherine- respondí.

-Catalina en latín, es un bello nombre que concuerda con tu belleza. Brindemos por eso - tomó un sorbo pero yo solo hice la mímica ya que no quería complicaciones con la poción multijugos.

- Eras la más deseada del grupo- dijo tomando un mechón rubio de mi, perdón de Laura.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté jugando con el vaso

-Sí, pero en el momento en que vi esos ojos grises como el mar negro decidí que yo iba ser el afortunado de tenerte- Roman Petrov era el típico caballero blanco que era una porquería en su interior.

-Por poco me voy con mi compatriota-le respondí coqueta mirándolo a través de mis pestañas.

-Con Rodolphus Lestrange, era un seguidor de mi amigo Voldemort ¿sabes quién era cierto?

-Si claro- respondí

- ¿Te hubiera gustado irte con él?- preguntó acercándose a mi con el vaso en sus manos fuertes- ¿Con el aliado o con el jefe que se encargará de vengar a Voldemort?

-No- me colgué del cuello del hombre- Por supuesto que al que pone las reglas, gracias por elegirme- lo besé con un pequeño roce de labios, lo importante era dejar el rastro de labial en su piel para quedar marcado, pero él no quedó satisfecho y empezó apretarme hacia él.

Después empezó a morder duramente mi lengua y labios dejándolos ensangrentados. Intenté apartarlo pero con la varita encantó unas cadenas que me sujetaron de las extremidades.

Tomó otra cadena en sus manos, esta era más gruesa que las otras y la puso alrededor de mi cuello- Si gritas juro que te ahorco aquí mismo zorra- dijo en mi oído con el fuerte olor a licor sobre mi piel.

Con un cuchillo empezó hacer pequeños cortes por todo mi vestido, pero más tarde los cortes fueron aumentando la profundidad hasta llegar a salir sangre roja que se confundía con el color de mi vestido. Grandes círculos de carne cortada se visualizaban entre los orificios de la prenda.

Con la varita hizo aparecer una cadena igual de grande a la que tenía en mi cuerpo -El rojo te va bien, pero ¿Que tal el morado?- tomó la cadena y empezó a golpear cada zona que había cortado.

-Agh- traté de gritar pero él presionó la cadena contra mi garganta.

-Ese te lo perdono para que veas que generoso soy, pero el próximo no tendrás mi compasión golpeando intensificando la fuerza de cada golpe.

Cuando se excitó completamente abrió bruscamente mis piernas y empezó a embestirme a la par que golpeaba mis muslos con la cadena. Al llegar al climax tomó la navaja y me cortó la frente de un extremo a otro.

Salió de mí y desencanto las cadenas -Vete ahora mismo, si no te mato- se fue a un cuarto continuo y me dejó sola. Tomé su capa aunque no quería tener algo de él, pero no podía salir así.

Salí de la habitación con la capa tapando el vestido hecho añicos que reflejaba el escarmiento que mi cuerpo había sufrido. Arranqué un pedazo de tela del vestido y me hice un torniquete en la frente tratando de imitar una cinta que recogía mi cabello. Debía seguir con la misión, no me podía acongojar por lo que había sucedido.

Caminé lentamente tratando de adivinar en qué habitación debía estar Rabastan Lestrange pero conté con la suerte de que Viktor se acercaba a mí con él.

-Aprovecha que no se fue con tu hermano- le dijo Viktor en tono de camaradería.

-No puedo, si mi hermano la vio no puedo tocarla y menos si ha estado con Roman- le dijo a Viktor con voz ronca y acento británico.

-Disculpa- le dije atenuando el acento para que supiera que me refería a él- ¿Podrías decirme la hora?

-Tres de la mañana.

Me acerqué y lo bese en ambas mejillas- Muchas gracias guapo-.

-Espera- me detuvo Viktor y miró a Rabastan- Si tú no la quieres, yo sí.

Rabastan levantó los hombros y se fue despidiendo a Viktor, apenas cruzó el pasillo mi aliado me llevó a una habitación vacía que estaba cerca.

-Listo, debo irme, complete la misión- dije tomando aire por tener un momento como yo.

-No te voy a dejar ir así, estás sangrando- dijo revisando la tela ensangrentada en mi frente.

-Recojo mi varita y me voy- abrí la puerta y Viktor me agarró de la cintura, después me tomó en brazos, en parte agradecía porque me dolía demasiado caminar.

Fuimos a la puerta, el guardián me entrego mis cosas y nos dejó salir al ver que me íbamos juntos. Viktor se apareció en el ministerio en la sala de entrenamiento como había sido acordado.

-Misión cumplida- dije sonriendo.

-¿Qué te hicieron?- preguntó Shack mientras todos se acercaban a verme. Excepto él que no estaba allí.

- Necesito la mañana libre Shack- la poción dejo de hacer efecto y volví a ser morena con ojos verdes, pero los cortes y golpes no se desaparecían- Nos vemos luego.

* * *

><p>Me aparecí en el hospital y cuando di dos pasos perdí el equilibrio, mi papá y Severus Snape estaban en la puerta como si me esperaran.<p>

-Hija no te muevas y habla todo lo que puedas, te necesito consciente- pedía mientras me llevaban adentro y me quitaba la capa del zángano.

-Estoy bien solo son unas cortadas y unos golpes- decía mientras mis ojos se trataban de cerrar, la cabeza empezó a dolerme y sentí perfectamente la sangre llegando al corte.

-¿Conoció como trabaja Roman Petrov?- Preguntó Snape.

-¡Si me di cuenta!- le repliqué quitandome un trozo de tela colgante.

-Por eso no quería que fuera.

-¿Le parecía mejor que una novata le pasara esto?

-Laura iba prevenida, le advertí que no dejara que Roman se pasara con ella porque era masoquista - dijo mientras me quitaba el bolso que llevaba con las cosas - Ademas había rociado en su cuello poción para dormir.

- Soy una completa idiota- ¿como no se me había ocurrido? ¡Ah si! no hablé con él porque me ocupé de buscar poción multijugos.

-Helena esto te va doler- dijo mi papá mientras aplicaba dictamo en mi frente.

-¡Agh!- grité mientras volvía la mano en puño pero Severus la tomó y la sujetó, yo le correspondí y me aferré a él mientras el dolor pasaba.

Mi padre aplicó la poción en cuanto corte veía, después vendó los cortes grandes y me dio una poción para dormir sin sueño ya que necesitaba que me quedara quieta mientras la sustancia hacia efecto.

-No quiero tomarla- en ese momento llamaron a emergencias a mi padre y dejó la poción a un lado.

Miré cada uno de los vendajes que me habían puesto- ¿Por qué no la quiere tomar?- preguntó Severus acercándose.

-Porque estoy segura que no servirá, esta pesadilla no se borra- una lágrima fortuita se deslizó por mi mejilla pero Severus la atrapó con un dedo.

Lo miré -Discúlpame por no haber pedido tu ayuda- le dije mirándolo fijamente.

-Espero que no lo vuelva hacer- dijo usando el formalismo. Negué con la cabeza y un silencio incomodo se presenció -Fue mi culpa no haberle advertido, ni haberle proporcionado la ayuda en todo el mes- dijo en murmuro.

-La culpa fue mía yo me busqué esto, sucedió por mi maldito orgullo. Esto es lo que pasa por dejarse llevar por los sentimientos...

-No eres un robot Helena- dijo seriamente- Lo que sentimos es lo que motiva nuestras acciones. Por amor a tu profesión fuiste a esa fiesta y dejaste que te hicieran esto, yo por amor me convertí en espía. Esto es algo que no se controla, no se decide, solo se siente.

Me quede atonita, él tenia la razon, tratar de controlar el dictamen del corazón era una batalla perdida. Siempre había tratado de mantener el control, en la relación con Kevin pensé que todo estaba bien porque yo decidía en la relación y Kevin acataba. Había decidido intentarlo con Severus pero él no me siguió y por eso había terminado las cosas. Que egoísta e idiota soy.

-Pero- murmuró Severus - Llega a un punto en el que ya no se puede sentir más y la razón hace su aparición para decidir dar paso a un nuevo sentimiento.

Vi como sus ojos volvían a cobrar esa calidez que no veía un mes, acto seguido tomó mis manos y las apretó dócilmente tratando de no lastimarme -Ese nuevo sentimiento supera al anterior, claro si le das vía libre- de imprevisto buscó mi boca y beso mis labios con la mayor ternura posible.

- Al parecer tengo que venir al hospital más seguido para que me beses- dije tomándolo del rostro, sonreí y él me acompaño- Fui egoísta y decidí por los dos, que nos alejáramos no funcionó. Como una disculpa, ahora te toca a ti decidir.

Lo solté dándole espacio para que pensara - Yo quiero soportarte y besarte todo lo que quiera, quiero estar contigo pero no cometer el mismo error. ¿Tu que quieres?- dijo acercándose de nuevo.

-Quiero que estes conmigo, que me soportes y me beses todo lo que quieras y quiero poner eso ultimo en practica ahora- acorté la distancia entre los dos y fue al encuentro de su boca, pero esta vez el beso no fue tan suave ya que traté de sentarme para profundizar el beso pero hice que las heridas me dolieran. Proferí un grito ahogado y lo separé un poco- ¿Podemos esperar a que haga efecto el dictamo?

Se acomodó en la camilla y me abrazó atrayéndome hacia él, cuidando de no tocar ninguna parte lastimada. Quedamos frente a frente- Podemos esperar- dijo mientras depositaba besos en mi cabeza e intercalaba caricias en mis ojos consiguiendo hacerme dormir.

Esto no era que debía controlar, era algo que debía sentir libremente, esto era algo entre dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin ¿no?<strong> :D


	9. IX Habla

**_¡Hola a todos! _**

**_Despues de la fiebre por el estreno de la ultima pelicula actualizo, disculpen la tardanza pero estoy aprovechando los ultimos dias de vacaciones de mi sobrino y no me habia quedado tiempo de subir el capitulo. Creanme que èl es uno de los mas interesados en que yo suba los capitulos ya que es un fiel fanatico de Harry Potter y podran deducir cual es su personaje favorito (no sé por que jajaja)  
><em>**

**_Me alegra que les haya gustado la doble actualizacion. Quiero darle la bienvenida a Sayuri Hasekura a este fic y tambien quiero agradecer tu comentario. _**

**_Brenkis y Moony gracias por sus reviews y dulceysnape no me olvide de los celos ;)_**

**_Tambien le quiero agradecer a Itrust por sus consejos que me ayudan mucho :D  
><em>**

**_La protagonista al igual que su familia y Kevin son creados por mí. El resto pertenecen a la querida JK Rowling.  
>Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capitulo.<br>¡Espero sus reviews!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX<br>Habla**

Mejor recuperación no pude tener ya que tuve un enfermero testarudo las 24 horas. Lamentablemente las heridas fueron provocadas con un artefacto encantado, por lo que la mayoría demoraron bastante en cerrarse y fue un proceso doloroso, quedé con cicatrices indetectables a primera vista.

Mientras me vestía las observaba una por una, recordaba cada uno de los lugares en el que habían sido formadas_. _Me coloqué la gabardina encima, ya era diciembre y el invierno hacia presencia.

-Deberías tomarte unos días, sé que Shack no pondrá problema por eso- decía mi mamá.

-No él no, pero Petrov no se quedará quieto solo por esperar a que yo me mejore- repliqué mientras tomaba mi maleta.

-¿No van a venir a buscarte?- preguntó mi mamá.

-¿Severus? No, lo convencí para que fuera a trabajar al ministerio, llevaba cuatro días sin ir.

-Ya veo- dijo bajando la mirada.

A mi mamá no le gustaba mucho la idea de que yo tuviera algo con Severus. Habíamos discutido sobre eso ayer, sobre edad, trabajo, pasado oscuro entre otras cosas; si para mí no había problema con eso, no debería serlo para ella, además tengo 26 años ¿No estoy algo grande para tomar decisiones propias?

Caso distinto ocurrió con mi papá que solo me preguntó _-¿Al profesor Snape le trae buenos recuerdos el hospital? Lo digo porque viene mucho acá-_dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Yo solo asentí y le dije que lo iba ver más seguido.

Mi papá se acercó y me abrazó -Si sientes algo, dolor, mareo por favor ven de inmediato-dijo.

-Gracias por todo- me despedí e hice la aparición al ministerio.

* * *

><p>Fui directo a la oficina de Shack para ver en qué había quedado el plan. Me recibió con los ojos bien abiertos.<p>

-Deberías estar todavía en San Mungo, Helena

-Si claro pero estoy acá, debemos hacer el plan de ataque- me senté frente al escritorio.

-No lo haremos- dijo mirándome fijamente.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté.

- Tú quedas suspendida un mes, desobedeciste una orden directa del ministro, además de dejar inconsciente un compañero.

-Todo eso debido a un plan que salió a la perfección- repliqué, no importaba el medio sino el fin ¿no?

-De todos modos eso no remedia lo que hiciste y lo que te hicieron, Helena, debiste dejar que el plan tomara su curso normal- dijo subiendo la voz, estaba claramente enojado- Tu misma sabes que por esto te puedo despedir y antes que me reclames nunca te despediría, pero debo darte una reprenda por lo que hiciste- se levantó de la silla y me tomo por los hombros- Tomate este mes como descanso, muchas cosas han pasado, debes tomarte un respiro.

-¿Qué pasará con el plan? ¿Qué sucederá con los aurores?- hablando de aurores- ¿Qué pasara con Potter?

-Yo me encargaré personalmente de esto, tú no debes preocuparte, yo te reemplazaré y en cuanto a Harry, le pediré al profesor Snape que lo incluya en sus clases mientras vuelves- eso no le iba a gustar a Severus pero dadas las circunstancias no había de otra.

-Shack razona, dos semanas está bien, por favor, un mes es demasiado tiempo no podemos darnos ese lujo

-No se hablará más del asunto, aquí tienes tu liquidación de vacaciones- me entregó el pergamino para que lo firmara– Muchos me piden vacaciones y casi me besan cuando las doy, en cambio a ti, tengo que ordenarte que las tomes y me fulminas con la mirada por hacerlo.

-Pareciera que no me conocieras amigo mío- me levanté de la silla y antes de irme tome venganza- Charlie dijo que iba venir a verme pero creo que mejor viajaré a Rumania para descansar y así le pediré que me presente sus guapos amigos domadores de dragones.

Tomó aire y comenzó a reírse fuertemente, tanto que echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando se calmó me dijo - Dos semanas, pero no puedes asomarte al ministerio ni usar a Harry como recadero, debes descansar te lo ordeno como jefe y te lo recomiendo como amigo.

Lo dejé así, cuando una orden se daba se debía acatar. Vi en el reloj que eran las 11 de la mañana así que me fui a la cafetería, lo esperaría allí hasta que saliera para ir almorzar juntos.

Cuando estaba haciendo fila para comprar un café, Jane Laurie, una de las alumnas de Severus, entraba en muletas con un pie enyesado para comprar también.

-Jane- la llamé- Ven ¿Qué vas a comprar?

Despacio se acercó a donde estaba -Jefe, no se preocupe debe estar ocupada yo hago la fila.

-No te preocupes tengo todo el tiempo del mundo ¿un café?

-Si por favor- iba sacar el dinero de su bolsillo pero la detuve.

-Déjame invitarte hoy- ordené y pagué lo que pedí- ¿Te quieres sentar un rato conmigo?

-Claro jefe- respondió sonriéndome.

-Ve y te sientas, yo llevo el pedido- así iba saber cómo iban las clases con Severus y mataba el tiempo hasta las 12.

Me senté junto a Jane y le di su café- ¿Qué te paso?

-Practicábamos A_resto Momentum _y no me salió bien

-Sev..- no, acá no era Severus- ¿El profesor Snape no te sostuvo?

-Lo iba hacer pero a los demás se les dio la brillante idea de saltar al mismo tiempo y pues sucedió

- Pero no te pasó nada más ¿cierto?

-No, el profesor Snape ahí mismo me sanó, pero debo mantenerme quieta mientras los huesos se acomodan bien, por eso vine por un café mientras esperaba

-¿Han ocurrido más accidentes en las clases?- espero que Severus no esté hablando en serio cuando dice que los tortura.

-No jefe, lo normal, pues si hay golpes y todo pero cuando un enemigo nos ataque en lo último que pensara es en no hacernos daño ¿no?

Por su puesto que no -Si, tienes razón-

-Claro que la que hubiera preferido fracturarse una pierna era Laura, con tal de que el profesor la cargara

Bien eso si no lo entendí, o si lo entendí pero necesito más información- ¿Laura está interesada en el profesor Snape?- le pregunté jugando con una papeleta de azucar.

Al parecer Jane había metido la pata, tomó un sorbo de café- Jefe no me haga caso, son cosas sin importancia

-No te preocupes no diré nada igual- le dije en tono de complicidad

-Eso no importa jefe, el profesor ni escupe a Laura

-Pero la eligió para la misión, así que no le es tan indiferente, pudo haberte elegido, pero eligió a la otra.

-Si pero era por estrategia, yo no sirvo para ser así, Laura es más…¿cómo lo puedo decir? puede encantar a los hombres con sus atributos ¿me entiende? al igual no participó ya que usted lo hizo

-Sí y fue bueno que no lo hiciera, no de solo atributos se sobrevive en este trabajo- así que la elección de Laura tenía una razón, bien Severus.

-Por lo que nos dijeron todo salió de acuerdo al plan, el profesor Snape nos lo conto. Se excusó por no venir a darnos clases porque estaba visitándola en el hospital tratando de saber cómo había terminado todo.

¿Y no les conto algo más? Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera tenía que hablarlo con él, era lógico que nadie se iba a enterar en el ministerio que él y yo, éramos él y yo -Si, todo salió bien, puse al tanto al profesor Snape de todo lo ocurrido en la misión me imagino que ya lo sabrán.

Asintió y preguntó -¿Fue difícil?

Las imágenes de la fiesta volvieron a mi mente y busqué mi café para apagar el dolor en el pecho -Ni te imaginas, es sanguinario y fuerte, tiene varios hombres a su disposición.

Jane bajó la mirada, ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Los había animado a que pelearan con Petrov y ahora les estaba diciendo que era fuerte e invencible? – Pero estamos un paso adelante, ni sabe que fue espiado así que su círculo de seguridad no es tan fuerte como pensamos. Además ustedes están en las mejores manos, los guardaespaldas no durarán un segundo.

Jane sonrió- ¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto- respondí envolviéndole la sonrisa.

La joven miro su reloj ya eran las 12 -Jefe debo volver, mi hermano y yo almorzaremos- se levantó de la silla y cogió las muletas.

-Voy a ir a la sala, si quieres le digo a Mathew que baje y con eso no te mueves mucho

-¿En serio jefe tiene que ir?- preguntó.

-Si, no te preocupes yo le aviso

Caminé hacia la sala y cuando entré todas las miradas se encontraron en mí. Severus salió a mi encuentro, se detuvo en frente mío – ¿Necesita algo señorita Liddell?- preguntó en un tono serio y sin perder el temple, en cuanto a mí ya había dejado sin respirar y no podía mantenerme erguida ya que las piernas me fallaban.

-Al señor Jones- dije con voz segura, tenía que seguir el papel. El muchacho se acercó al escuchar su nombre – Mathew tu hermana está abajo esperándote para ir almorzar.

Miró a Severus como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para salir de la sala

-Descansen, nos vemos en una hora- avisó a todos dándome la espalda, en ese momento pude respirar unos segundos.

Damon Jones y Mathew salieron de la sala pero Laura Mckinnon se detuvo y me miró fijamente -¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó buscando cicatrices.

-Mejor, ya han cicatrizado la mayoría de heridas- dije con todo el aplome que pude tener, no se me había olvidado la charla con Jane.

-Debió dejarme hacer la misión, con el profesor habíamos acordado medidas para que no me pasara eso- dijo señalando la cicatriz en la frente

Claro que el profesor y usted tuvieron tiempo a solas para que eso no pasara, se me olvidaba -A veces se cometen errores y lo importante es que se cumplió el objetivo-.

-Si pero pudo haberse evitado esa experiencia- me tomo del hombro y dijo -Tiene que empezar a confiar en las personas que tiene cerca, en especial si usted las pone a su lado

Me solté y la vi hasta que salió de la sala

-Ella tiene razón- dijo Severus a mis espaldas estaba arreglando los desastres que habían ocasionado en los duelos.

-Mira quién habla de confianza

-Yo no tenía gente en quien confiar como tu

Se había osado a darme un consejo, ella que era un subalterno. Antes yo le iba dar uno, que quitara sus ojos de Severus -Ni un gracias me dio por haberle evitado ser...-.

-No tiene que hacerlo, tú le quitaste su misión, es lógico que esté enojada- dijo arreglando una silla que había quedado cenizas.

-No solo por eso está enojada

-¿Por qué más?- preguntó girando para mirarme.

-Porque no dejé que se llevara el crédito ya que eso la haría estar en un nivel superior a sus compañeros, es competitiva y eso la hace una buena aprendiz ya que trata de hacer lo mejor para sobresalir, por eso la elegí. Pero lo que más le da ira es que sabe que fuiste al hospital cuando yo estaba internada

-¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?- preguntó extrañado.

- No te hagas que no lo has notado, es lógico que ella está que besa tus pies

-Eso no es cierto- dijo como si hubiese dado el parte del clima, por favor estaba diciéndole que una alumna estaba que botaba la baba por él y no se inmutaba.

-Claro, no solo quiere besar tus pies, también tu boca

Se acercó hasta donde estaba y me encaró- ¿Por qué estas de mal genio?

¡Excelente pregunta!- Shack me suspendió dos semanas, bueno lo iba hacer por un mes pero conseguí convencerlo. Dice que es la única forma en que yo descanse. Me volveré loca.

-No es para tanto

-¡¿No es para tanto?- pregunté exaltada- ¡Avanzamos en la captura y me suspende!

-Tú te lo buscaste, si no hubieras tomado el lugar de Laura...

-¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa en eso y no en que ya tenemos localizado a Petrov y a los Lastrange?

-Porque están extrañados con tu actitud, seleccionas unos jóvenes para cumplir una misión pero no los dejas accionarla porque no confías en que la cumplan –señaló la puerta por la que habían salido y continuo - Escucha lo que te dijo Mckinnon

-Si no confiara en nadie, ni me habría acercado a ti- reclamé cruzándome de brazos.

-Helena no confundas, hablamos de ellos, no de nosotros- dijo en susurro

-Bien hablemos de ellos, no dejé que ella lo hiciera porque me preocupé, pensé que podía pasarle algo malo

Con un movimiento de varita, Severus lanzó por el aire las sillas del aula acomodándolas perfectamente en una fila, el sonido fue estruendoso y me recordó tanto a Hogwarts -Eso no es lo que pensaste, lo que sucedió fue que tramaste todo el plan y creíste que si no lo hacías tú, no funcionaría. Tu orgullo no te deja confiar

-¡Si! ¡Mi maldito orgullo dejó que un perro hijo del demonio me tortura y me violara! - unas ligeras lagrimas descendieron por mis mejillas, tal vez las heridas exteriores habían cicatrizado, pero la interna la causada por el puñal del recuerdo aún estaba abierta.

Severus quedo inmóvil, la puerta se abrió de golpe y automáticamente volvió a tomar distancia. Ya era de hora de seguir las lecciones –Creo que no deje que descansara, permiso.

Salí de la sala y en la entrada a los ascensores me encontré con Potter

-Helena la estaba buscando, Kingsley me contó lo de su suspensión- dijo algo afectado ¿en serio?

-Si Potter, serán dos semanas, con eso podrá descansar de mí- confirmé con una risa débil.

-No diga eso- sonó sincero.

El muchacho era una de las personas que más habían estado pendientes de mí, me visitó en el hospital todos los días cuando estuve internada, aunque se demoraba poco tiempo ya que Severus no se despegaba de mi cama y no era nada cómodo hablar así –No me diga que me ha cogido cariño y no quiere que me vaya

Se sonrojó y al parecer no sabía que decir. Me acerqué y golpeé suavemente su hombro- Me temo que tendrá que recibir clases del profesor Snape de nuevo, mi más sentido pésame, si consigue sobrevivir espero que a mi regreso me cuente todo lo que haya pasado.

-Claro que si jefe- sonrió y nos despedimos.

Bajé al primer piso y pedí un traslador para el callejón Diagon, mi papá me había encomendado no aparecerme demasiado para que las heridas no se volvieran abrir; allí fui a Gringotts y reclamé mi liquidación de vacaciones.

* * *

><p>Con dinero en el bolsillo entre a Madame Malkin y compre una túnica para Andrea, se graduaba y debía empezar a tener entrevistas de trabajo, lo mejor era tener una buena presentación personal. Llegaba la otra semana y con eso le tenía un regalo.<p>

Al salir de la tienda me antojé de un dulce, no de un helado, quería azúcar pura y sabía donde podía comprarla. Me aparecí en Hogsmead y fui directo a Honeydukes, compré como para alimentar un batallón, pero es que llevaba tiempo sin comer un dulce y al ver tanta variedad me antojé de prácticamente todos.

No tenía prisa por llegar al apartamento así que recorrí el pequeño pueblo. Me encontré con Abeforth Dumbledore que estaba limpiando la entrada de su local, recordé la larga fila que había ese día, hoy en cambio, ni un alma estaba allí. De algo más me acordé así que fui a la casa de los gritos que ahora era una simple casa abandonada…

La nieve se apoderaba del lugar cobijando la madera maltratada que presenció miles de veces el dolor y el sufrimiento. Pero los sentimientos no estaban ocultos, extrañamente el dolor en el pecho que había sentido el 3 de marzo volvió aparecer, las lágrimas que había derramado no fueron suficientes para desaparecerlo. Aunque sabía que esta presión en el pecho no era solo por ese suceso, sino que se debía a que se había desencadenado todo el dolor que tenía en mi interior.

Dejé el lugar para ver si así me calmaba pero fue en vano ya que seguía ahí, antes se estaba haciendo más fuerte. Me fui de ahí y vi el reloj, ya eran las 5 de la tarde y la noche se estaba apoderando del lugar, era hora de regresar a casa.

* * *

><p>Cerré los ojos y llegué a la puerta de mi casa, sorpresa me lleve al encontrarme a Severus ahí. Estaba inmóvil pero sabía que estaba en estado de alerta, como si esperase a que en cualquier momento lo atacaran, claro que ese era su modo automático.<p>

Al verme tomó el paquete con la túnica de Andrea y los dulces de Honeydukes. Abrí la puerta y deje que entrara, lo guie hasta la cocina y tomé la bolsa con los dulces

-Espero que no pienses sobrevivir comiendo dulces

Traté de contestarle pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que me lo impedía, además el dolor seguía incrementándose hasta que llego a un punto insoportable en el que las lágrimas salían sin control. No era la primera vez que lloraba frente a él, pero sucedía ya que cuando estaba frente a él cualquier pizca de autocontrol desaparecía.

Severus caminó hacia mí y pensé que iba a limpiar mis lágrimas como lo había hecho antes en el hospital, pero en cambio me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó fuertemente, me acomodé en su pecho y deje que sollozos acompañaran las huérfanas lagrimas que brotaban.

Permaneció quieto pero no dejó ni un momento de sostenerme. Él solo quería que yo llorara, que supiera que estaba allí para mí.

Logré calmarme por unos minutos, vi que había empapado la parte de su túnica donde había llorado pero a él no le importó. Lo tomé de la mano y lo lleve a mi cama, sin soltarnos se sentó en ella y yo me recosté encima de él.

Mi llanto continuo, Severus se limitaba a poner su mano derecha en mi espalda y con la otra dejó que me aferrara a él. Sentir su mano agarrando la mía me daba completa confianza que nada malo iba a pasar, era increíble que con un simple gesto el lograse transmitirme toda esa seguridad.

Esa seguridad me invadió y dejé de llorar, fui al lavabo y me lave la cara. Cuando volví me ofreció su mano e hizo que me sentara a su lado. Me miró con sus inmutables ojos negros y nos quedamos así por unos segundos

Luego dijo –Habla.

Lo dijo como si fuera una orden, la cual yo acaté, tome aire y lo bote lentamente – Estoy triste- desde ahí las palabras salieron en cadena sin ninguna dificultad – Lo estoy por la muerte de mi amiga y de las personas que eran importantes para mí, en especial por la de un hijo al que nunca conocí y al que inconscientemente ame, perdón todavía amo. Siento ira porque los Lestrange se escaparon y fueron los causantes de esa muerte, también por el robo de la boticaria que Petrov hizo en mis narices, pero aun me da más ira el hecho de que deje que abusara de mí de esa manera. Igual siento arrepentimiento por no haber confiado, en especial en ti.

Cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba eran como un cáliz de agua bendita que apagaban el fuego infernal, el dolor se había ido.

-Por esto no quería tomar las vacaciones- le dije- Tenía miedo de que los recuerdos me derrumbaran y no consiguiera superarlo. Pero me equivoque.

Pase la distancia que nos separaba y jale de su cuello para besarlo, traté de trasmitirle ese gracias que salía de lo más profundo. Nos derrumbamos sobre la cama. Sus finos labios se acoplaron a los míos, agradecidos por el contacto, el también decía un de nada.

Esta era una de las razones por las que lo quería, conseguía reponerme con su sola presencia.

Nos separamos buscando aire y me quedé un tiempo mirando su rostro, había aprendido a la perfección sus facciones en el tiempo en que estuvo recuperándose en el hospital. Claro que lo que más me atrapaba eran sus ojos negros que no daban una pista de lo que pensaba ni sentía, eran como un túnel en el que no había luz al final. Pero había luz, sabía que la había porque si no fuese así él no estaría acá.

Al poco tiempo el sueño se apodero de mi, cuando desperté ya era de día y un ruido procedía de la cocina, supuse que era él ya que la cama estaba vacía. Fui a ver y en efecto estaba ahí guardando con la varita frutas, vegetales, pescado y en carne en la alacena y la nevera.

-De verdad te creíste que iba a sobrevivir comiendo dulces de Honeydukes

-No voy a dejar que mueras de hambre- dijo como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.

-Creo que la única forma de agradecerte es invitándote a desayunar, también a almorzar y a cenar- por mi encantada que se quedara todo el día conmigo, además era sábado no había excusa alguna.

-Sé alimentarme- dijo fríamente- Además esto es para ti- agregó.

-Si es mío puedo decidir sobre él lo que quiera

-No me debes agradecer por esto- replicó secamente.

Bajé la mirada, no quería quedarse eso era todo. Lo entendía, debía estar cansado por haber sido paño de lagrimas toda la noche, lo único que quería era irse a dormir.

Como cosa del destino empezó a nevar y a ventear fuertemente, hasta el punto de llegar a la tempestad -Al menos espera a que se calme el clima- le pedí

Bufó y sin mirarme dijo- Esta bien me tomare algo mientras baja la tempestad.

Saqu´d lo necesario para hacer un café y prendí la chimenea para que el lugar se calentara. Mientras dejaba que el agua hirviera, vi que guardo las bolsas del mercado y se quito la capa de viaje quedándose en un suéter negro que no llevaba ayer.

Al parecer se había cambiado y había ido al mercado después, menos mal ya que había ensuciado con mis lágrimas su levita y algo que siempre destacaba en el era la impecabilidad al vestir. Había dejado de usar todos los días su infaltable levita negra, ahora vestía otras prendas como gabardinas, suéteres, pantalones de vestir, obviamente todo era monocromáticamente negro.

No sé a qué se debía el cambio de look, al principio lo entendía ya que no debía hacer presión en la zona donde Nagini lo había mordido, tal vez el cambio le había gustado. En cuanto a su cabello lo llevaba un poco más corto, no demasiado pero eso le hacía ver con años menos.

Notó que lo observaba, se limitó a tomar dos tazas y a colocarlas para que sirviera el café. Así lo hice y luego fuimos a sentarnos en la mesa del comedor. A diferencia de la charla en el café él inicio la conversación

-¿Compraste este apartamento?- preguntó mirando a su alrededor

-No, fue un regalo de mis abuelos maternos cuando terminé la academia. Vivía aquí con Nympha

-Noté el otro cuarto

Por supuesto, estaba al lado del mío -Si, ahora se queda ahí Andrea cuando viene de vacaciones, pero creo que estará más tiempo acá ya que termina Hogwarts

-¿En qué quiere trabajar?- preguntó mientras servía el café

-Supongo que quiere seguir los pasos y estudiar medimagia

-¿Nunca te llamo la atención esa profesión?

Recordé el momento de salir de Hogwarts y como no habia dudado en ser auror -No, quedarme en un lugar a que la acción llegue a mi, no es de mi gusto, además quería tener tiempo para mi

-Siendo auror tampoco lo tienes, más creo que te hiciste auror, mas como un acto de rebeldía con tu mama- afirmó sin atisbo bebiendo el café

Me reí, era brillante como hacia conjeturas correctas –Tal vez, pero también era una de mis opciones. Además cualquiera que sea la razón yo amo lo que hago y puede pasarme lo que sea pero jamás pensaría en abandonar mi puesto.

La tempestad no duró mucho y como había dicho Severus, terminó el café y se alistó para salir- Te debo una disculpa- le dije acercándome a él- Te recriminé porque no superabas los fantasmas de tu pasado pero ni siquiera yo podía con los míos. Tú me ayudaste y prometo que haré lo mismo contigo.

-Eso es algo que debo hacer solo, en tu caso yo estaba involucrado en varias ocasiones- se coloco el abrigo encima, estaba molesto, terminé con la frase - Es mi pasado, soy el único al que le debe de afectar.

Se desapareció y me dejo con la réplica en la boca, suspiré, aunque el no quisiera yo iba actuar.


	10. X Vacaciones Obligadas

**_¡Hola a todos! _**

**_Aqui está un nuevo capitulo! Estos dias tardare en actualizar debido a que entro a la Universidad pero no se alarmen me demorare uno o dos días como mucho.  
>Para quienes tengan twitter pueden agregarme como charlottealighieri ahi comento lo ultimo que estoy escribiendo entre otros temas.<br>Brenkis gracias por tu review!  
>La protagonista al igual que su familia y Kevin son creados por mí. El resto pertenecen a la querida JK Rowling.<br>Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capitulo.  
>¡Espero sus reviews!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo X<strong>  
><strong>Vacaciones Obligadas<strong>

El fin de semana lo ocupe arreglando mi hogar, lo había descuidado demasiado, tenia goteras y la pintura ya estaba vieja. Mi papá me ayudo con las reparaciones en su rato libre, mi mamá se ofreció acompañarme a comprar unos muebles nuevos pero le dije que prefería esperar a que Andrea llegara el lunes para ir a comprarlos ya que quería que eligiera su cama y los muebles de su habitación. Ella iba a vivir conmigo permanentemente cuando terminase Hogwarts.

El domingo en la tarde fui al apartamento de Severus pero no había nadie, supuse que aún estaba sentido por haber tocado el tema de Lily Potter.

El lunes tenía pensado ir al ministerio y luego ir a recoger Andrea con mis padres, pero cuando estaba saliendo Charlie me llamo vía flu. Él me ordeno que pasara unos días en Rumania, había hecho reservaciones en un hotel que quedaba en el lago Orso, famoso por ser el único lago que es más caliente en el fondo que en la superficie, además su agua salada es usada con fines medicinales.

Le conté que Andrea llegaba y que no podía irme y dejarla sola, así que la agrego en el viaje también.

-No se Charlie

-Amiga mira casi tuve que besarle los pies a la encargada del hotel para la reservación por las festividades es difícil, además ya lo tengo planeado, vienes con Andrea y estamos unos días acá y el 25 viajo con ustedes para pasar las festividades con mi familia

-Si claro con tu familia

-Bueno también con él pero por favor tómalo como mi regalo de navidad

No quería dejar solo a Severus, así se enojara conmigo yo quería estar con él, pero tampoco podía dejar a Charlie con los planes hechos –Muy bien cómo hacemos para viajar recuerda que Andrea no tiene visa

-Tú no te preocupes por eso, alguna ventaja tendrá ser pareja del primer ministro, ve mañana al ministerio a la oficina de trasladores con un sexy bikini

-Muy bien nos vemos mañana

Después de eso vi el reloj y ya era hora de ir por Andrea, iría mas tarde a visitarlo. Me encontré con mis padres en la estación King Cross y esperamos a que llegara el tren. Ahí nos encontramos a la familia Weasley y a Potter que había aprovechado hora de almuerzo para recibir a su novia y a su amiga Hermione Granger. Unos minutos más tarde escuchamos el silbato que avisaba la llegada del tren.

Andrea bajo con una gran sonrisa hacia nosotros, nos abrazamos fuertemente, la familia estaba reunida de nuevo. Nos despedimos y fuimos almorzar al restaurante favorito de mi hermana. Le conté los planes de Charlie y quedo encantada con la idea.

Una emergencia surgió y mis padres debieron irse, estábamos acostumbradas a que eso pasara así que dimos un paseo por el Londres muggle y no pudimos evitar ir de shopping. Aprovechamos para comprar los regalos de navidad de todos, aunque muchas veces tuve que hacerle comprar a la fuerza cosas a Andrea ya que no quería que yo pagara demasiado –Es mi dinero y yo decido en que gastarlo, no te preocupes me pagas después cuando trabajes.

Fuimos a cenar a un restaurante japonés, comimos sushi y hablamos sobre los regalos que habiamos comprado. Vi el reloj y ya era hora de que Severus hubiese salido del ministerio, quería ir a visitarlo y contarle lo del viaje. Pedí sushi para llevar, me imagino que no habrá comido nada en el día – Andrea voy a ir a visitar a alguien, toma dinero si en el camino ves algo que te gusta cómpratelo, nos vemos en el apartamento

-¿No puedo ir contigo?

-No, no te preocupes no me va pasar nada- salí del restaurante y como no estaba lejos del Regent Park camine por las heladas calles.

* * *

><p>No tarde en llegar, golpee esperando que él estuviera en casa. Abrió la puerta y una sonrisa involuntaria se formo, por favor que idiota se es cuando estas enamorado.- Hola pensé que querrías comer sushi<p>

Se hizo a un lado y dejó que pasara, - ¿Ibas de salida?

-No, acababa de llegar

-¿Cómo estuvo el día?

-Kingsley los envió en misión- dijo quitándose la capa.

-¿A dónde?

-Unos traficantes de huevos de dragón en Easthbourne estaban desembarcándolos provenientes de Rumania

-¿Pudieron detenerlos?

-Por supuesto, dieron resistencia pero fácilmente los neutralizaron. Kingsley estaba satisfecho, los felicitó

-¿Y a ti no?

-Si a mí también- dijo en voz baja mientras comía lo que le traje.

Me levante y lo bese en la mejilla- Felicitaciones

Dejo la comida a un lado y se levanto para ir al bar-Estuve en el Valle de Godric

Había ido a visitar la tumba de ella ¿Por qué hacia eso?- ¿Te sentiste mejor después de ir a visitar su tumba? –saco una botella de wishkey y un vaso, sirvió hasta el tope y lo tomo a fondo blanco- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?- no respondió, ni se inmuto por lo que acababa de decir - ¿Prefieres que me vaya?- se sirvió un trago más y lo bajo de un golpe- Ya entendí- me levante y recogí la gabardina -Tú no quieres hablar del tema y prefiero irme sin tener que pelear

Me abrigue y me dirigí a la puerta, pase a su lado y él me detuvo tomándome del brazo -Confía en mí, te lo digo por experiencia propia es mejor hablar- dije.

-No puedo

-Inténtalo ¿No crees que lo puedo entender?

-Es que ni siquiera yo lo entiendo- tiro por los aires la botella de wishkey, tome la varita y no deje que se estrellara con el piso -Fui a la tumba de ella y la culpa me fustigó.

-Tú mismo me dijiste en el hospital que la razón había hecho dar paso a un nuevo sentimiento y que ese superaba al anterior si se le daba vía libre, pues eso es lo que estás haciendo

Severus respiraba agitadamente -¿Estas arrepentido de lo que sientes?

-Es toda una vida para dejar de amarla en un segundo. No se lo merece.

Me acerque – ¿Ella no se lo merece? ¿Y que ha y de ti? - tome aire - Ella no pensó en ti al momento de aceptar casarse con James Potter. ¿Merece que la ames así cuando no hizo nada por ti?

-Ella no me amo porque nunca se lo dije además odiaba que yo fuese un mortifago yo fui el culpable.

-No la justifiques. Cuando uno ama no presta atención a eso, no habría esperado a que tu le dijeras algo, se hubiera lanzado en tus brazos; Tú odiabas a Potter pero eso no impidió que siguieras enamorado de ella y que te condenaras a ser espía doble por su hijo.

Ambos respirábamos agitadamente y esperamos a que cada uno se calmara, esta conversación la tenemos que tener así no quiera. Pero no de este modo, asi solo lo conseguiria enojar más. -Severus ¿Ella puede tocarte así?- tome su mano y la sostuve con las mías - ¿Puede mirarte a los ojos y decirte te quiero? ¿Puede darte un beso en el que te transmita todo su amor?- sin dejar de sostener su mano, tome aire lo que iba decirle lo tenía que hacer del mejor modo -Ella está muerta y tú mismo te diste cuenta al visitar su tumba, no puede volver del mas allá por más que te afliges, no lo conseguirás. Deja de vivir así, amargado por lo que pudo pasar y por lo que paso, llevas haciéndolo por más de 17 años, ya fue suficiente.

Dirigio su mirada al vacio. Necesitaba organizar sus pensamientos y estaba reacio hacerlo conmigo lo mejor era que estuviese solo y pensara- Voy a viajar a Europa mañana, llegare antes de las festividades, espero que pienses y decidas que harás. Andrea esta esperándome- le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a la puerta. No me contuve, no quería dejar las cosas en el aire así que me acerque, cerré los ojos y le di un beso que él no correspondió pero estoy segura que sintió ya que me imito cerrando los ojos. Luego tome sus manos fuertemente como él lo hacía cuando tomaba las mías y lo mire a los ojos, me sumergí en ellos y le dije- Te quiero.

Quería que supiera que yo estaba ahí, que no se rindiera, que lo intentara como yo lo estaba haciendo, que no dejara que el pasado truncara su presente y su futuro. Un presente en el que yo esperaba estemos juntos y un futuro que no sea destinado por otros sino por él mismo.

* * *

><p>Salí de ahí y cuando llegue Andrea estaba empacando la ropa del viaje<p>

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Con Severus Snape

-¿Cómo?

-No pienso repetir la historia dos veces mañana te cuento cuando Charlie este presente me voy a dormir, buenas noches

Dormí como si la almohada estuviera hecha de espinas. Note la luz del débil sol colándose por la ventana, había nevado en la noche y el sol bañaba delicadamente las capas de nieve. Levante a Andrea e hice un desayuno rápido. En la mañana fuimos al ministerio a la oficina de trasladores y esperamos a que nos asignaran uno.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con Harry?- pregunto mientras leí el quisquilloso, no había vuelto a leer el profeta.

-Bien ningún problema me ha causado después de la fuga en Azkaban

-¿Sabías que le va a proponer matrimonio a Ginny en navidad?

Baje la revista de un golpe ¿Harry Potter casándose tan pronto?-¿Quién te conto?

-Hermione- contesto Andrea. Venia de una fuente oficial cercana a ambos. No me lo podía creer.

-Pero están muy jóvenes para casarse, ella ni siquiera ha terminado de estudiar

-Veremos qué respuesta le da Ginny- dijeron nuestros nombres y nos levantamos para irnos- Aunque sospecho que le dirá que si- agrego Andrea con una sonrisa divertida, obviamente había hablado con Ginny de eso, de algún futuro en el que se casaría con él. Cuanto les faltaba por vivir.

Nos entregaron el traslador y llegamos a Sovata, Rumania al _hotel Ghiol_, el lugar era un enorme rascacielos en piedra que estaba justo en el centro del lago Orso, los muggles solo veían altos arboles. Allí estaba Charlie esperándonos con una gran sonrisa –Hola ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Bien aunque espero entrar pronto me muero del frio

El hotel tenía aspecto de castillo antiguo como Hogwarts, había una gran chimenea en roca en el centro del edificio que daba calor al lugar, el fuego que emanaba provenía del centro de la tierra. El techo era casi infinito, no logre ver el fin del hotel. El piso estaba revestido con una alfombra roja y en las paredes habían guirnaldas navideñas que serpenteaban las grandes antorchas y gárgolas.

Una mujer vestida con una chaqueta amarilla estilo militar que dominaba muy bien el inglés nos confirmó la suite que había reservado Charlie

-¿No dijiste que era una habitación?

-Solo habían suites así que tuve que tomarla

Logre pagar la suite aunque me toco petrificar a Charlie par que me dejara hacerlo. La recepcionista nos entregó una moneda de plata la cual era nuestra llave a la estancia. Los elfos domésticos, que estaban vestidos igual que los empleados humanos, tomaron nuestras maletas y nos pidieron que nos tomáramos de la mano para que nos pudiera llevar a la habitación, o eso entendí.

La suite tenia la misma decoración que el loby del hotel, lo único que cambiaba era la alfombra verde y los vitrales medievales en las ventanas; En la sala de estar un gran candelabro iluminaba la habitación. Había un comedor de madera antigua con sillas del mismo material. A la derecha estaba la habitación principal con dos camas dobles y un baño en mármol blanco con una tina que más parecía una alberca.

A la izquierda estaba la otra habitación que aunque era más pequeña tenía una cama más grande y el baño solo tenía una ducha

-Y bien ¿Qué les parece?- pregunto Charlie.

-Me gusta mucho- respondió Andrea aun anonadada por los vitrales y el lujo.

- Miren la vista que tenemos- dijo Charlie guiándonos por una puerta que daba hacia una gran terraza desde la que se podían ver los imponentes bosques de Rumania. Aspire el aire fresco del lugar, era respirar vida.

-Creo que me gusta- dije riéndome al parecer no había sido tan mala idea las vacaciones.

-Bueno desempaquen y colóquense su vestido de baño, iremos a bañarnos al lago

Así lo hicimos y cuando estaba guardando mi ropa Charlie y Andrea no evitaron ver mi cuerpo -Si yo sé, pero están más claras que antes, espero que eso que dicen de ese lago sea verdad y me borre esto.

Andrea suspiro y me abrazo, yo le correspondí. Mi hermana se había preocupado demasiado al enterarse de mi misión y estaba que se escapaba de Hogwarts para ir a visitarme; siempre nos teníamos la una a la otra así estuviésemos a miles de kilómetros y creo que sentía que me abandonaba, me toco convencerla y calmarla diciéndole que no fue tan grave pero ya se había dado cuenta que fue peor de lo que había dicho- No te preocupes por esto, ya paso

-Vamos al lago- dijo Charlie tratando de animar el ambiente

Salimos de la suite y por un pasadizo llegamos a un lugar que parecía una gran cueva. El hotel había canalizado el agua del lago y había hecho un mini lago en las instalaciones. Roca volcánica negra revestía el lugar completamente. Un hombre nos indico una carpa que tenía tres sillas y una mesa con bebidas y frutas, dejamos nuestras cosas ahí y nos dispusimos al baño.

-Esto sí que es vida- dijo Charlie mojándose la rojiza cabellera que ya estaba empezando a parecerse a la de Bill

-A tu mamá le dará un infarto al verte así

-Esa es la idea que se muera por el pelo y no por lo que le voy a contar

-¿Le vas a decir sobre Shack?- pregunto Andrea, obviamente Charlie me había autorizado previo al viaje para contarle lo sucedido.

-Si pero en año nuevo. Dejare que reciba el año con esta noticia

-Y ¿tu? ¿Cuándo me vas a presentar a un novio?- le pregunte a mi hermana que estaba mirando unos jóvenes turistas españoles

-No necesito presentártelo

-¿A no? ¿Por qué?

-Ya lo conoces es Neville Lombottong- se rio y se sumergió

Charlie y yo nos miramos y la sacamos del agua-¿Hace cuánto?

-En la época de los Carrow Nevile y yo hicimos una gran amistad y pues ahora esta como aprendiz de la profesora Sprout ya que ella se retirara de enseñar y él la reemplazara

-Es una lástima, Pomona Sprout fue mi profesora y me dio un seminario de plantas medicinales en la academia. No sé cómo será Neville en Herbologia pero supongo que lo hará bien, si Mcgonagall lo apoya debe ser bueno.

-¿Te imaginas a Mcgonagall de jefe? Ya me imagino revisando los temarios de los profesores ¡Esto es peligroso son solo niños!- dijo Charlie imitando bastante bien a la profesora que ahora era directora del colegio.

-Creo que tú puedes dar más luz sobre ella ya que fuiste su preferido, todo porque sabias jugar quiditch y ganaste la copa

-Era un buen estudiante también. Además tu no hables que por tu condición

-¿Mi condición?

-Snape nunca te quito puntos en Hogwarts y ya sabemos por qué es

-Nunca le quito puntos a Slytherin, no solo a mí

-Si eso siempre me hacia hervir la sangre

-¿Solo eso? ¿No que hayamos ganado la copa de la casa más veces que ustedes?- pregunte inocentemente. Me encantaba recordarles eso a mis amigos Gryffindor, siempre me sentí orgullosa de mi casa, con todo y lo que decían éramos los mejores en Hogwarts

-Bueno ya que hablamos de Slytherin y de jefes de casa ahora sí cuéntame que hacías ayer en su casa

-Somos oídos abiertos- dijo acercándose Andrea y abrazándola

Les conté lo sucedido anoche y ambos miraban seriamente -A ver, no quiere estar contigo por una muerta-.

-No, solo que esta dudando- intenté defenderlo sin mucho éxito.

-Hiciste énfasis en que está muerta ¿cierto?- preguntó Charlie con los ojos abiertos -Helena él está haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua

-¡Lo sé! Habíamos quedado de intentarlo, la primera si lo sé fue muy rápido y me puse de atacada a dar las cosas, pero en esta habíamos quedado de conocernos e ir despacio y ahora no sé en qué momento en el tú y yo, ella entra y quiere acabar las cosas.

-¿Crees que es un simple duelo? ¿Algo que superará?-Preguntó Andrea

-Confío en que lo hará, es fuerte y podrá con esto, sé que lo hará. Lo que sucede es que antes había dejado que la culpa fuera su diario vivir pero era porque no tenia alguien que estuviese con él. Ahora me tenia a mí.

-¿Qué vas hacer entonces?- preguntó Charlie mirándome.

-Le daré tiempo para que piense las cosas, confío en su buen juicio

-Si decide que prefiere seguir en la pena por Lily Potter- propuso Andrea, tenia razón, era posible.

-Pues tendrás que invitarme a un viaje de estos para superar la depresión- me sumergí sonriendo, no quería que el ambiente se dañara en las vacaciones.

-Entonces espero que te deje muy mal- sonrió Charlie

Le lancé agua a los ojos- ¡Está salada que mala eres!-.

Después de eso fuimos almorzar y volvimos al lago. En la noche habíamos planeado ir a la disco del hotel pero estábamos tan cansados del viaje que preferimos dejarlo para mañana.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente mientras desayunábamos Charlie nos notificó que había hecho reserva para un día de spa. De masajes con rocas calientes y chocolate, pasando por sauna y jacuzzi, fue el itinerario del día.<p>

-Ahora vamos a tu cambio de look- dijo Andrea tomando mi mano guiándome hacia otra habitación.

-¿Cambio de look? ¿De qué hablas?

-Mientras estabas en tu sesión de spa conseguimos con Charlie una cita con un estilista que es muy famoso en el país, trabaja acá

Cambio de look, lo necesitaba, asi que no puse mucha resistencia y eso les extrañó a ambos

-¿No vas a refutar ni nada?- preguntaron con los ojos muy abiertos

-No, quiero hacerlo, ya es tiempo de un cambio

Me llevaron corriendo porque tenía la cita en diez minutos. Luka, como se llamaba el estilista, apenas me vio hizo que tomara asiento y con manos habilidosas empezó a cortar mi cabello. Me recomendó hacerme tintura para quedar pelirroja pero de una la rechacé, ni loca lo iba hacer.

¿El cambio de look cual fue? Me hizo flequillo y cortó mi cabello hasta los hombros, las capas que había cortado le daban un efecto de cascada. Me miré en el espejo y me gustó el cambio, me hacía ver joven y lo más importante tapaba la cicatriz de la frente completamente.

Como habíamos prometido ayer, fuimos a la disco del hotel, bebimos unas copas y bailamos lo que nos pusieron. Cuando todo terminó, fuimos caminando hasta la suite para ver si el calor nos hacia bajar el alcohol de la cabeza.

-¡Las amo queridas!- gritaba con fuerza Charlie

De los tres a él era a quien le había gustado los cócteles

-¡Ese cola de cuerno húngaro estaba delicioso!

-Se nota que te gustó- le decía Andrea tratando de agarrarlo para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Quedaste hermosa Helena! Si ese idiota de Snape no se enamora de ti así, yo si lo hago- dijo abranzandome con fuerza.

-Bueno Charlie, tu serás mi clavo

-Claro un clavo saca otro clavo ¡Eres genial amiga!- empezó a reírse más fuerte. Una mujer estaba saliendo de una habitación y Charlie se soltó de nosotras y fue hablar con ella- ¿Te parezco lindo?- le preguntó.

Cuando la vimos un fantasma apareció, no fue efecto del alcohol porque Andrea estaba igual de sorprendida a mí. Esa mujer era idéntica a Bellatrix Lestrange, excepto claro por la cabellera rubia y el maquillaje recatado, además de llevar un vestido color champagne de coctel, colores que nunca llevaba la mortifaga

Un gigante apareció de la habitación y de una lo reconocí, era el mismo guardián que me había recibido en la fortaleza de Roman Petrov. El casi gigante empujo a Charlie y agarró del brazo a la mujer – Disculpe a mi amigo está un poco borracho- enseñó los dientes amarillos que terminaron de confirmarme que era el mismo sujeto que había visto. Entró a la mujer a la fuerza.

-¿Ella no era…- callé a Andrea y nos fuimos a la suite.

Charlie corrió al baño y se encerró ahí -Era muy parecida a Bellatrix Lestrange- terminó Andrea

-También me di cuenta pero algo que me sorprende más es que estaba con uno de los hombres de Petrov, el alto que empujo a Charlie fue quien me reciió la noche que fui de espía.

Fui a la chimenea, debía saber donde estaba Roman Petrov así que llamé a Shack- ¿Helena que sucede?

-Shack dime donde está Petrov, búscalo en el mapa

-Espera- después de unos segundos- No está en su casa.

Saqué la varita, debía estar en el hotel también. Andrea me agarró del brazo dejándome sin poder caminar- Ni se te ocurra ir.

-Espera, ya apareció, está en su habitación

Se me había escapado -Bien Shack necesitaba saber eso-.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó preocupado.

-Nada, cosas de trabajo que no puedo contarte hasta dentro de dos semanas, adiós, buenas noches

Intenté volver a ver a la mujer pero la habitación estaba vacía. No me quisieron dar información en la recepción sobre ella y sus acompañantes así que tuve que dejarlo así, investigaría en Londres. Por ahora solo me quedaba disfrutar estas vacaciones obligadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Una doble de Bellatrix rubia no es un buen presajio... Cuando no es Helena, es Severus :S<strong>


	11. XI Navidad

**_¡Hola a todos! _**

**_Aquí_****_ está un nuevo capitulo!  
>Les debo decir que ha sido el capitulo que mas he editado, pero debo decir que es uno de los capítulos que más disfruté en escribir.<br>Para quienes tengan twitter pueden agregarme como charlottealig (/#!/charlottealig) ahí comento lo ultimo que estoy escribiendo, entre otros temas.  
>Brenkis y Moony muchisimas gracias por sus review, han sido mi compañia durante todo este trayecto , no han fallado ningún capitulo muchísimas gracias :D!<br>La protagonista al igual que su familia y Kevin son creados por mí. El resto pertenecen a la querida JK Rowling.  
>Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo.<br>¡Espero sus reviews!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XI<strong>  
><strong>Navidad<strong>

Escribí a Viktor Krum para que buscase información de donde había estado Petrov el fin de semana para confirmar que estuviese acá. Me dijo que cuando tuviera información me la enviaría. Cuando mis compañeros de vacaciones me encontraron dejando la carta casi me dejan sin oídos después de regañarme por pensar en el trabajo. Que puedo decir soy workholoic.

En los siguientes días nos mantuvimos ocupados. Fuimos a esquiar, patinar sobre hielo y una que otra vez volvimos al spa. Charlie intentó convencernos de traer al hotel a Shack pero yo me opuse, no era justo que él estuviese con su pareja y nosotras como violinistas amenizando. Aunque sinceramente ambas también habíamos tenido esa idea pero como dijo Andrea _– Con ellos podemos estar cuando queramos, pero a nosotros nos toca vernos después de haber pasado kilómetros_

No hubo problemas al volver a Londres, Charlie nos acompañó hasta el apartamento y después se fue a la madriguera; las festividades las íbamos a pasar con mis abuelos maternos en su casa de invierno en Escocia. Ambos sanadores llegaron para hacer una aparición conjunta en la entrada de la mansión, allí estaban, esperándonos con sus pieles, abrigos y túnicas de gala y los quince elfos domésticos que necesitaba mi abuela para limpiar su humilde morada.

Por supuesto mis padres no podían quedarse debido a su trabajo en el hospital así que solo estaríamos con ellos en la cena y después nos iríamos, digo "nos" porque no soportaría mucho tiempo en esta casa. Después de mirarnos de arriba abajo y de admirar la fina, exquisita y fria decoración navideña de mi abuela, pasamos al lujoso comedor; no hicieron mas que preguntarme la razón por la que había roto mi compromiso con Kevin y cuando les conté el motivo expresaron su desaprobación por esa actitud tan radical con alguien que me había amado por 8 años... si pero también había amado a una irlandesa con la que pensaba escaparse a realizar un proyecto de vida que nunca me hubiese imaginado de él.

-Ese corte de cabello que te hiciste parece de una colegiala Helena, tienes 26 años por favor- dijo mi abuela

Tomé una copa de vino entera y un elfo rápidamente la llenó cuando la terminé- ¿Hay algo que te guste de mi abuela?

-Helena- replicó mi mamá.

-Tu ex prometido- contestó mi abuela pinchando con el tenedor la carne.

-Como dijiste, ex, ósea ya no lo es

-¿Ahora con quién estás? Espero que con alguien del mismo nivel de Kevin- preguntó mi abuelo, otro agregado a la conversación

Aunque las comparaciones son odiosas hay que hacerlas y entre Kevin y Severus es obvio el ganador -No, supera mil veces a Kevin-.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó con ojos inquisitivos

-No tengo porque divulgarlo- dije mientras comía un pedazo de pavo

-Es mejor que Kevin Cuffe pero no puedes decir quien es- dijo con burla mi abuelo

-Exactamente- le contesté.

No soy de las que anda gritando su amor a los cuatro vientos, primero porque soy muy reservada con esos temas ya que por mi trabajo es mejor mantener el lado cojo escondido. Además ni siquiera puedo decir que Severus Snape es mi pareja ya que oficialmente no lo es, por ahora nos estábamos conociendo.

* * *

><p>Al final logré sobrevivir, apenas pude pasé a visitar a los Weasley en la madriguera. Era tan distinto el ambiente, se respiraba el aire de amor familiar y de verdad se sentía el espíritu navideño sin necesidad de lujosos adornos y elfos domésticos sirviendo. Ahí estaban reunidos todos los miembros de la orden que habían quedado, incluyendo a Teddy y Andromeda así que les entregué sus regalos de navidad, a los Weasley les di una botella de vino de elfo proveniente de Chile.<p>

Iba entregarle a Charlie y a Shack sus regalos pero la señora Weasley me dijo que estaba en Hogsmead comprando un wishkey de fuego, por lo visto se iba demorar bastante buscando.

-Helena- me llamó Potter

-Hola Potter, feliz navidad- lo saludé caminando hacia él

-Feliz navidad para usted también- me entregó una caja de chocolates de licor

-Yo no tengo un regalo para usted, no es correcto aceptarlo

-Ya me lo dio, confió en mí- me contestó

En estos momentos quiero hacer una aparición ¡Mierda!

-Además es mi jefe así que debo mantener el trabajo- agregó, estaba algo ebrio, no mucho pero al parecer había tomado para tener valor de pedirle a su novia matrimonio.

-Esto lo tendrá un mes más en el ministerio- aunque costó decirlo- Harry

Se abrió la puerta y Charlie entró con Shack. Si, el día en el que me había contado sobre su relación con mi amigo estaba nervioso, hoy estaba el triple de lo que estaba ese día.

-Ahora si podemos brindar ¡llegó el whiskey!- dijo la señora Weasley acercándose a Charlie y tomando la botella.

Nos saludamos y les entregué los presentes. Se sirvió el licor y Charlie casi se bebe toda la bandeja, pero con Shack le dimos una poción contra el alcohol.

-Si se lo vas a decir que sea de la manera correcta Charles- le decía Shack.

-¿Se lo vas a decir ahora?- le pregunté tomando a Charlie para darle la poción.

-¡Si!- gritó aun con el efecto del alcohol- Quiero hacerlo ahora y no tener que fingir más.

Cuando llegó el momento Charlie se dirigió a los presentes, ya se le había pasado la alegría provocada por el licor y estaba en sus sentidos –Esta noche de navidad es muy importante para mí, estoy reunido con mis seres queridos y celebro que estamos sin tormento alguno que nos persiga. Algunos no nos acompañan hoy en cuerpo pero lo hacen en espíritu. Pero por algo más esta noche es significativa- tomó aire y cerró los ojos- Hoy quiero presentarles a la persona que le da luz a mi vida, a la que me ha acompañado en los peores momentos, a la que amo tanto como él a mi.

Los demás quedaron extrañados, entre ellos se preguntaban- ¿Dijo él?- El pelirrojo se acercó al moreno y lo tomó de la mano- Mamá, papá, hermanos y amigos les presento a mi pareja y a la persona con la que viviré el resto de mi vida, Kingsley.

La señora Weasley se desmayó y su esposo la sostuvo. Algunas copas se cayeron y muchas miradas de asombro eran dirigidas a la pareja. Me acerqué a ellos y los abracé- Felicitaciones, entonces Shack dejará de ser mi jefe y volveré a trabajar.

-No querida, él se vendrá a vivir a Gran Bretaña- dijo Shack.

Charlie se acercó a su madre que ya había recuperado el conocimiento -Mamá traté de decírtelo de la mejor manera, quiero que lo sepas y que respetes y apoyes mi decisión, todos – miro a su familia que se había acercado.

-Te amamos- logro articular la señora Weasley aun sujetándose de su esposo. Charlie se acercó e hicieron un abrazo grupal.

George se acercó a su hermano y también lo abrazo -Te lo tenías bien guardado- los demás hermanos hicieron lo mismo y mostraron su apoyo.

-Él deja inconsciente un dragón sin una gota de miedo, pero debe decirle a su familia que es homosexual y casi no puede. Excelente partido tienes mi amigo- le dije a Shack abrazándolo. Después la señora Weasley lo llamó.

Era agradable ver como dos personas que se amaban estaban juntas y más aún cuando se lo merecen después de haber estado a punto de perderse el uno al otro. Los envidiaba, ojala me pasara lo mismo…

El reloj toco las 11 de la noche, debía darme prisa, deseé a todos feliz navidad y me fui a mi siguiente destino.

* * *

><p>Estaba más nerviosa que en el día en que presenté mi examen para la academia de aurores- <em>No te preocupes, confía en él- decía mi subconsciente locamente enamorado, <em> toqué a la puerta y al segundo golpe la abrió.

Estaba intacto, las infaltables ojeras se habían oscurecido un poco, pero el resto estaba perfecta y hermosamente igual, aunque solo habían pasado cinco días pero para mí había sido como un mes.

-Feliz Navidad- le dije con esa sonrisa tonta que tenía. Él se limitó a gruñirme, ya me lo suponía – Supuse que tendrías esa actitud de Grinch...- me callé al instante, llegaba a su casa y lo primero que hacía era criticarlo, bueno se me había pegado algo de Escocia- Vine a darte un regalo de navidad, también a preguntarte como estás

Entré al lugar en el que no había rastro de navidad, Severus pensaría que no tiene razones para festejar, pero por lo menos un árbol de navidad le daría ánimo al lugar.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- dijo acercándose a la chimenea y apoyándose en ella como un retrato de Mark Darcy

-Excelente, Charlie nos llevó a un lugar espectacular, el hotel del lago Orso. Llegamos hoy para las festividades- él estaba encantado mirando el fuego como si fuese más importante que yo, cosa que no me gustó mucho- Antes de venir acá estuve en la madriguera, pasé a saludarlos no más, iban cenar y yo ya lo había hecho en casa de mis abuelos maternos- bufé al decir lo último.

-Lo dices como si hubiese sido una tortura- dijo sin mirarme

-Más o menos lo fue

Se giró a verme con una expresión extraña -Pensé que alguien tan familiar no tendría problemas-.

-Que tenga familia no significa que no pueda odiarla- le repliqué.

-¿Por qué los odias?-preguntó sin entender.

-Digamos que son gente de la vieja escuela, abolengo y etiqueta, nunca apoyaron la relación entre mis padres ya que mi mama, según ellos, merecía un hombre de sociedad y no un bastardo mentiroso que inculpaba injustamente a su querido amigo Abraxas Malfoy.

-El problema es con tu padre no contigo ¿Por qué lo haces tuyo?

-A nadie le gusta ver que traten mal a tus padres ¿no?

-No- respondió secamente y dirigió la mirada al fuego, como si estuviera divagando en el pasado...

-Claro que también es conmigo el problema, ayuda al hecho de que su hija se convirtiera en madre siendo tan joven, estaba terminando su carrera de medimagia en la escuela, digamos que yo fui su regalo de graduación. No la apoyaron, en cambio mi abuela Helena se fue a vivir conmigo y cuando mis padres no podían estar conmigo la tenía a ella. Pero después murió, no alcanzó a conocer Andrea

-¿Cuándo volvieron hablar?- preguntó al instante, estaba interesado en saber.

-Cuando nació mi hermana, fueron al hospital y quedaron prendados de ella, incluso le ofrecieron criarla pero mi mamá se rehusó. Después presionaron a mis padres para que se casaran, vivían en unión libre y- hice énfasis en esto- Una nieta de John James Rickard no podía crecer en un ambiente tan libertino

-¿John James Rickard?- preguntó sorprendido, seguro sabia quien era.

-Si, inventó la poción de insulina para diabéticos, él es mi abuelo pero créeme que cuando no está encerrado en sus asuntos es una completa pesadilla.

-Dijiste una nieta- no se le había escapado, sonreí para mí

-Si una nieta, yo era un cero a la izquierda. Supongo que piensan que yo soy la culpable de que su hija haya tomado el camino del mal. Lo curioso es que yo tengo más parecido a mi madre y Andrea a mi padre- me reí, las cosas de la vida, por favor- En fin, fuimos al ministerio y se casaron, por supuesto eso no cambio nada pero era un asunto menos con ellos.

Tocaron las 12 de la noche en el reloj, era tiempo de entregar los regalos, saqué el paquete de abrigo- Feliz Navidad Severus- se lo di y también un beso suave de celebración- Ábrelo quiero ver si te gusta

Tomó el paquete y con un hábil movimiento quitó el envoltorio verde; había una caja de terciopelo en la que había un reloj de bolsillo en plata que había visto en Rumania, tenía incrustaciones de esmeraldas traídas de Colombia y la plata era autentica de duende -Puedes usarlo para saber a qué horas debes verte conmigo para almorzar o para cenar-.

-Esto no lo puedo aceptar- dijo cerrando la caja.

-Ya no me darán el dinero si lo devuelvo, así que sería en vano que me lo regresaras y si no hablas por el dinero sino por el compromiso al recibirlo no te preocupes, quería hacerlo, de verdad no estas atado por esto

-No la puedo olvidar, no puedo hacerlo- me devolvió el reloj- Yo no sé cómo puedo estar contigo, no sé si soy capaz de tener una relación

-¿Severus no hemos hecho nada y ya lo estás echando todo a la borda?

-Después será peor

-No, por lo menos tendrás argumentos válidos para decirme que no puedes estar conmigo

-¡¿No es un argumento válido que ni siquiera he podido olvidarla?- gritó dejándome helada. Otra vez la misma historia.

Ya sé porque está así, me imagino que la recordó teniendo a Harry cerca mirándole en las clases –Me dijiste en el hospital que querías estar conmigo y que querías intentar algo ¿Lo dijiste por decirlo? ¿Fue porque me viste con heridas y te sentiste obligado? ¿Por qué te acercaste? ¿Por qué te intereso?- seguía sin decir palabra alguna, solo quedaba una posible razón, la peor de todas- No me hagas pensar que te has acercado a mi solo porque crees que me debes algo por haberte encontrado en la casa de los gritos y por haberte ofrecido el trabajo en el ministerio.

-No estaría aquí si no me hubieses encontrado- respondió mirando al suelo sujetando el regalo.

-Pero tú también me salvaste la vida en Azkaban, fuiste y me sacaste de ahí- ahí, ya lo entendí todo- Claro lo hiciste por estar en deuda. No habrías hecho ni dicho nada de eso sino te sintieras obligado a pagar una deuda que ni existe. No me hubieras besado…

-No quise herirte

-Sea cual sea la razón por la que te acercaste a mí, ya no importa- era muy tarde para reconsiderar lo que sentía, continué- Lo que si me hiere es que sigas en esa tónica de no pensar en ti y no dejes de atormentarte la vida por el pasado que te está impidiendo vivir en paz.

-¿Tienes paz al saber que tu amiga fue asesinada y que lo pudiste impedir? He visto como te entristeces cuando la mencionan, lloras en silencio ¡No vengas a darme concejos que no aplicas! –me reclamó

Tomé aire, cada una de las palabras que decía me daban directo al corazón, yo solo quiero que él esté bien y si puedo darle esa felicidad lo haré encantada. No me voy a rendir. Caminé hacia donde estaba -No, pero cuando recuerdo las muchas de tonterías que hicimos juntas, sí y la siento cerca apoyándome. Dices que Lily Potter no merece el olvido, pues al menos merece que la recuerdes como se lo merece un amigo, con buenos recuerdos que no son opacados por desgracias.

-Sería más doloroso- repuso enojado.

-Severus ¿Por qué le huyes a las cosas que te hacen feliz?- le pregunté, pero no era un reclamo, quería saber que le había hecho tanto daño como para no creer en una felicidad -Si quieres contestarme esta pregunta hazlo con toda la sinceridad que puedas y si no, entenderé que no quieres nada y me iré- suspiró fuertemente y asintió

Dejó pasar unos segundos mirando el fuego y luego a mí -Lo que sucede es que todo lo que es bueno no es duradero-.

-Por una vez que te haya pasado no significa que seguirá pasando.

-No solo con ella, antes me ha pasado…- se calló tratando de evitar que las palabras salieran.

-¿Qué te ha hecho creer eso? No me digas que voy a tener que usar veritaserum- dije con una sonrisa tratando de amoldar el momento.

-Solo puedo decir que los pasajes felices de mi vida son contados con una mano al igual que el tiempo que han durado- suspiré resignada ¿Cuándo seria el día en que me hablara de su vida? ¿Cuándo confiaría en mí?

-Dime uno de esos pasajes felices

-El haberte conocido Helena- lo miré dudativa, me estaba diciendo eso en verdad o era para arreglar el momento- Estoy respondiendo con toda la sinceridad como me lo pediste.

-¿Entonces te quieres alejar de mi porque piensas que me iré?- no respondió pero sabía que había atinado

Tomé su mano como un acto de calma, quería tranquilizarlo. Cuando lo hice sentí el calor que emanaba, esa sensación que tanto extrañaba -Tal vez esta sea la excepción o tal vez no, pero mientras sucede disfrútalo. Haz como yo, que disfruto cada vez que dejo de respirar porque pienso en ti o cuando siento que mis piernas me fallan cuando te veo o peor cuando se me forma una sonrisa tonta que no puedo controlar- me reí de solo acordarme que en este momento la tenía- ¿No soy tan obvia?

-Algo- dijo casi asomando una sonrisa.

-No te voy a obligar a nada Severus. Si decides que lo mejor es que tú y yo no seamos nada lo atenderé, como te dije en el hospital, a mi manera no funcionó ahora toca a la tuya. No tienes ninguna deuda conmigo, quítate esa idea de la cabeza ya que me ofendes con eso

-¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañado

-Porque me hace pensar que solo por eso estás conmigo y tengo en muy buena consideración mis atributos como para que no sean suficientes para ti- me reí lo último había sonado muy bizarro.

-¿Qué hay de mí? ¿De qué podría fijarse un auror de un ex mortifago?

-Me siento protegida cuando estoy contigo, cuando me hablas me haces sentir única, como si yo fuese digna de que hablaras conmigo, digo no a cualquiera lo dejarías venir acá o simplemente que te tratara. Claro, ahora que sé que tu conducta fue porque te sentías obligado creo que debería reconsiderarlo, pero hacerlo es inútil- le retiré el brazo que tenía apoyado en la repisa de la chimenea y giré su rostro para que me mirara- No te atormentes por esto, yo tampoco sé si de aquí mañana me enamore de un lindo hombre, alto, musculoso, con dinero y una orden de Merlín, ah y sobre todo rubio. Pero mientras eso sucede no me pongo a pensar en ello porque no lo tengo en frente, pero a ti sí. En cuanto a Lily Potter, si sientes que es un tema que no quieres tratar conmigo, está bien. Pero si... ¡mierda! Como lo digo sin que suene como película romántica barata, no vuelvas hacer esto, si te sientes mal por favor dímelo seré la primera en buscar algo que te anime ¿Que dices quieres intentarlo?

No me respondió, estaba mirando a un lado como si todas las opciones estuviesen en su mente y estuviera un estudio de cada una-Se que hay más detrás de ti e imagínate si ya estoy así ¿Como sera cuando te conozca mejor?- le dije sonriendo

-No sé si dejarte hacerlo ya que saldrías corriendo

-Deja que yo decida eso o tal vez suceda al revés y no puedas soportarme. Primero me dejarás tú antes que yo.

Se retiró de la chimenea y se acercó a mí, me tomó de la cintura fuertemente y buscó en mis ojos algún rastro de mentira, le habría dejado entrar en mi mente pero al parecer le bastaba con eso. Sentí su mirada recorriendo mi interior. Abracé su cuello y ambos dejamos que el espacio entre nosotros no existiera. Con ese beso volví a confirmar que lo quería demasiado

-Excelente regalo- le dije aun con falta de aire, él me miro extrañado- Es la primera vez que me besas sin que yo esté en una camilla con vendajes. Espero que también sea el primero sin obligación.

Volvió a besarme -Ese es el primero sin obligación, el otro era obligado porque debía empezar bien las cosas y también porque no soportaba verte- tomó un mechón de cabello – sin darte un beso.

Me quité la boina que traía para que viera mejor mi cabello- ¿Te gusta?- asintió sin soltarme, besé sus labios y decidí fastidiarlo un poco- ¿Entonces ya puedo llevarte a donde mi abuela y presentarle al sujeto por el que cambié a Kevin Cuffe?- Severus se tensionó al escuchar eso pero yo solo me reí y lo besé- Me conformo con saber si vamos a intentar tener una relación

-Si tu aceptas

-Creo que si acepto

Volví atacar sus labios y con los segundos el beso se empezó a volver más intenso y húmedo. Había pasado tiempo sin sentirlo pero en estos momentos la razón tiene que aparecer, lo separé un poco poniendo mis manos en su pecho -Mejor vamos despacio, hoy podrías darme un buen coñac y te contaré el próximo boom que habrá en el ministerio-.

Suspiró resignado y se levantó para cumplir me petición. Le conté todo lo sucedido en las vacaciones y lo que había pasado en casa de los Weasley, prácticamente hice la conversación pero él no perdió detalle alguno. Después de un rato me recosté en su hombro y él me abrazo, tenía que recuperar los días que no había estado con él, pero habían servido para que llegara con una mejor actitud que me permitió conciliar.

No me podía colocar en falsas esperanzas, yo no predigo el futuro ya que nunca fui buena en adivinación, pero si podía asegurarle que lo quería y que mientras lo hiciera no lo abandonaría, en cambio, iba aprovechar cada instante con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya Helena controló el genio de su amado y el de ella de paso. Ojalá no vuelva a pasar pero las reglas del juego se pusieron en la mesa y eso ayudara mucho :D<strong>


	12. XII Un Largo Descanso

**_¡Hola a todos! _**

**_¡Aquí está un nuevo capitulo!  
>Para quienes tengan twitter pueden agregarme como charlottealig (#!/charlottealig) ahi comento lo ultimo que estoy escribiendo, entre otros temas.  
>Quiero dar la bienvenida a dos nuevas comentaristas de esta historia, AngeLaweasley y ClairSnape, espero que disfruten la historia chicas y tambien quiero agradecer los infaltables comentarios de Brenkis y Moony :D!<br>La protagonista al igual que su familia y Kevin son creados por mí. El resto pertenecen a la querida JK Rowling.  
>Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo.<br>¡Espero sus reviews!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XII<br>Un Largo Descanso**

Cuando me desperté noté que no había dormido en mi casa, no tenía zapatos y me había adueñado de la cama. El olor del café llegó a mi nariz y como hacían los dibujos animados seguí el aroma que sabía me llevaría hacia algo tremendamente delicioso. No me equivoqué ya que lo hallé en el sillón leyendo El Profeta.

-Puedes dar una conferencia dormida- musitó bajando el periódico.

Me reí –Disculpa por no haberte dejado dormir y haberme apoderado por completo de la cama- le dije acomodándome a su lado -Como muestra de mi arrepentimiento por haberte desvelado haré el desayuno.

-¿Corro peligro de que incendies el apartamento?- preguntó haciéndose el preocupado.

-Por esa pregunta ahora si corres el riesgo- respondí levantándome y dirigiéndome a la cocina.

-Creo que mejor te ayudo para que eso no suceda, no me gustaría empezar el día con un incendio- dijo sarcásticamente.

- ¿Por qué no mejor empezarlo así?- acto seguido le di un beso para que aprendiera como se empieza el día, me abracé a él y le susurré- Buenos días

Si así pudiera comenzar los días seria la mujer más feliz del mundo y tal vez no llegaría de tan mal humor a ordenar por doquier.

Hice unas tostadas francesas y cuando iba colocarlas en el sartén él no me dejo así que le dí espacio para que lo hiciera –Era cierto que pensabas que podía incendiar la cocina-.

-Lo pienso todavía

-Cuando vivía con Nympha yo cocinaba, a ella si le debías tener miedo si la encontrabas con un sartén en las manos

-¿Dónde aprendiste a ser tan buen pocionista?

-Siempre se me dieron bien, no era mi asignatura favorita y empeoraba que Slughorn la impartiera

-¿No hacías parte de su club?- le pregunté buscando unos platos

-No, tenía otras cosas que hacer

-¿Más importantes que ser parte de la elite mágica?- pregunté sarcásticamente

-En ese tiempo si eran más importante- respondió seriamente.

Yo había metido la pata así que trate de cambiar el tema -¿Cuál era tu asignatura favorita?

-¿No parece obvio?

-¿Herbologia?- reí tratando de relajarlo

-No

-¿Adivina cual era mi asignatura favorita?- le pregunté.

-No me digas que era pociones porque no te creo

-¿Por qué no me creerías? Nunca bajé de supera las expectativas

-Eso no demuestra nada

-Aunque pensándolo no, las pociones no me gustaban, en especial cuando en último año Julie Spencer les dio ese filtro de amor el día de san Valentín a todos mis idiotas compañeros de Slytherin y tuve que salir corriendo del gran comedor con veinte hombres persiguiéndome- Severus aguantó la risa al acordarse- Claro ríete, tuviste que hacer antídoto por litros. Todo porque Charlie le dijo que no salía con ella porque le gustaba alguien más y tan inteligente pensó que era yo.

-Llegaste pálida a la oficina de Mcgonagall- dijo terminando de cocinar las tostadas

-Fue el único lugar que encontré para esconderme, aunque pensándolo bien hubiera podido ir al sauce boxeador.

Tomó café tratando de camuflar la sonrisa que se le formo. Aunque no fue la única vez que lo hizo. El resto del día pasamos recordando, bueno él recordó eventos bochornosos míos del colegio y muchas anécdotas más.

A la hora del almuerzo por lo menos me dejó acercarme a la estufa para retirar los crepes. Después de habernos tomado un café decidí que lo mejor era irme porque era notorio que no había pasado una buena noche y estaba cansado, además mañana debía trabajar.

-Creo que ya debo irme, es tarde

Sacó de su bolsillo mi regalo de navidad, vio la hora y volvió a guardarlo, me quedé como idiota mirándolo y cuando me devolvió la mirada volví a tomar el hilo de la conversación - Andrea está sola y mañana puedes ir a trabajar, no como yo-.

Me arreglé y cuando me iba despedir de él, tomó su abrigo – No está nevando- dijo y abrió la puerta.

Mientras caminábamos por las frías calles vimos los arreglos navideños y la gente tomándose foto con ellos, él solo ponía los ojos en blanco cada vez que pasábamos al lado de los muggles. La desventaja de la aparición es que te pierdes de la oportunidad de apreciar el paisaje y en especial en esta época.

Puede que no esté nevando pero si estaba haciendo frio, tal vez no mucho pero una debilidad que tenía era que no soportaba las bajas temperaturas. Los dientes empezaron a titiritarme y escalofríos en todo el cuerpo – Severus si no me ayudas a calentarme te juro que no voy a llegar a la próxima esquina-.

Me abrazó fuertemente y yo me apegué a él lo más que pude. No nos podíamos aparecer porque había mucha gente y además solo faltaban dos cuadras. Apresuramos el paso y logré llegar a mi casa.

Abrí la puerta sin separarme de él, claro que por su parte tampoco intentó hacerlo. Ya adentro sacó su varita y encendió la chimenea, después apuntó a mi pecho y empezó a enviar corrientes de aire caliente.

-Gracias- le dije pero un sonido se escuchó en las habitaciones- ¡Andrea!- llamé a mi hermana pero no contestó. Lo hice dos veces más pero no respondió.

Saqué la varita y fui al lugar donde provenía el ruido. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave y un hechizo silenciador. Severus se adelantó y me hizo hacer detrás de él, pronunció los hechizos y abrió la puerta.

Del shock al ver esa escena me quedé paralizada... Mi hermana menor estaba durmiendo con su novio, desnudos en la cama. Cuando la sangre me volvió al cuerpo reaccioné y cerré la puerta.

-Si quieres lo puedo sacar de la casa- susurró Severus colocando la varita arriba

-No, ellos son novios hace meses- tomé aire y me fui a la sala casi corriendo

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó alcanzándome

-Si, es solo la impresión ¿Cada cuanto encuentras a tu hermana así?- trataba de sonar calmada pero la verdad no lo estaba. Mi hermana menor ahora tenía novio y en serio, no una simple aventura.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?- preguntó cambiando el tema y caminando hacia la salida

-Sí, claro ¿a qué horas?- lo acompañé a la salida

Se detuvo a mitad del camino y al parecer había recordado algo por -En la noche, saldré con tu querido grupo a una misión- dijo con desgana

-Bien entonces haré la cena- dije sonriendo, quería que viniera a mi casa así fuese a las 3 de la mañana.

-Podemos salir a cenar- propuso.

En nuestro historial de salidas a comer no habían buenos antecedentes y prefería que no se repitieran -¿Tan mal cocino?- le pregunté fingiendo ser insultada.

-No- respondió rápidamente.

-Ya te demostré que puedo cocinar ¿Quieres comer acá o en tu casa?

-Tengo mejor alarma contra incendios que tú

Reí, claro se me había olvidado su temor a que yo incendiara las cosas -Bien entonces iré más temprano para preparar la cena, probarás la especialidad del chef-.

Me hacía feliz el saber que mañana también lo iba a ver, pero aún más el hecho de que él me haya preguntado si nos veíamos ¡Quería verme! Le di un ligero beso en los labios -De esta forma deberías acabar el día- lo abracé y después se apareció.

A los pocos segundos entré a mi cuarto y me dormí, era tan distinto estar allí después de haber dormido en otra cama. Esa noche dormí feliz, incluso sabiendo lo que pasaba al lado. Tenía un presentimiento que días como el de hoy se iban a repetir y eso me hacía locamente feliz.

* * *

><p>No me equivoqué ya que los días siguientes no dejé de verme con él. Le pedí a Shack que me diera una semana más de vacaciones y cuando se lo dije casi se desmaya. No podía hacer esperar a Petrov y a los Lestrange, pero mis compañeros habían logrado vigilarlo más de cerca y nada inusual había ás Viktor estaba en vacaciones y por supuesto no había podido averiguar en concreto que estaba haciendo Roman Petrov en el hotel así que no podía moverme todavía.<p>

Solo me quedaba disfrutar las vacaciones y vaya que lo hice. Me dediqué a ser feliz y hacer feliz a Severus, apenas salía del ministerio yo ya estaba en su casa con la cena lista y esperándolo ansiosamente.

-Me cambiaste- me decía Andrea cuando volvía a casa por las mañanas. Ese fue otro detalle, conseguí no sacar de la cama a Severus y con eso me pude quedar por las noches.

Pero bueno, la verdad es que si, pasaba más tiempo con él que con mi hermana, pero era mejor para ella ya que tenía el apartamento para verse con Neville. Claro que le recomendé por supuesto que me avisara si él iba ir para evitar lo ocurrido y también tuve que recordarle la planificación y ciertos temas que debía tener muy presentes ahora que tenía novio.

-Como si tú no lo hicieras- me recriminaba riéndose.

La verdad no lo hacía, por ahora no; Las cosas habían empezado de esa forma y ahora era algo completamente distinto. Quería estar con él pero porque lo quería, no por un impulso de despecho como había pasado. Por supuesto que a veces queríamos llegar a algo más pero ninguno de los dos estaba preparado.

Igual esa no es la única manera de expresar cariño. Yo lo hacia todos los días esmerándome para tener un plato distinto que le gustase, él desvelándose por escucharme o por contarme algo de su vida. En eso hago énfasis ya que había logrado que se abriera un poco, por lo menos descubrí cuales eran sus autores favoritos tanto muggles como del mundo mágico y curiosamente mi abuelo estaba entre ellos.

Por supuesto que los temas prohibidos eran su infancia, su iniciación en los mortifagos y por supuesto Lily Potter. Pero podía hablar con él de tantas cosas que no me importaba tener que omitir esos temas, nos dedicábamos hablar de cosas que habían pasado, él siendo profesor y yo en la academia y en las locas misiones que me asignaba Alastor Moody para iniciar.

Ya que trabajaba en el ministerio, se enteraba de ciertos sucesos que me contaba, como por ejemplo que ya los trabajadores estaban sospechando que Shack se iba a casar porque había comprado un apartamento nuevo. Él había salido del closet entre comillas, mi amigo era muy serio en cuanto su vida personal trataba y tampoco vivía publicándola por doquier.

-Además Charlie ni siquiera se ha mudado, tiene que dejar todo en regla- decía mientras dejaba los trastos en el platero y Severus los limpiaba con la varita y los acomodaba.

-Sospechan que él y tú se comprometieron en secreto- respondió dando un movimiento con la varita

-¿En serio? No es la primera vez que lo hacen, siempre decían que yo engañaba a Kevin con Shack- negué con la cabeza de solo acordarme por lo bien informados que eran en el ministerio.

Hablando del ministerio, mañana ya entraba a trabajar de nuevo y por supuesto quedaba prohibido todo trato fuera de lo profesional con él en horas laborales. No quería que eso me desanimara ni que cambiara nada.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mirándome después de terminar con los platos.

-Es que hoy es el último día y voy a extrañar esto- dije caminado hacia él y abrazándolo- Sé que siempre te pido mucho pero ¿Puedo pedir algo más?- asintió -No dejes que el trabajo dañe esto

Me abracé a su cuello y lo miré fijamente, él me abrazo por la cintura y me apretó a su cuerpo – Gracias por hacerme feliz-.

Nos quedamos así cuando de pronto dijo en un bajo susurro -Gracias a ti-.

Nos fundimos en un beso que duró eones, él nunca expresaba sus emociones a través de las palabras, pero ese "gracias a ti" para mi habían sido las palabras más dulces que había escuchado.

-Te quiero – dije mientras tomaba aire

Esta vez fue él quien tomo la iniciativa y la libertad de acariciarme la espalda y el cuello mientras lentamente degustaba mi boca. No necesitaba que él me dijera te quiero, con esto ya lo hacía y me demostraba que él también había caído.

Solo hicimos eso durante varios minutos. Las caricias se trasladaban a otras partes del cuerpo al igual que los labios.

De repente un rayo de luz obstruyó en la habitación, era una especie de gato grande que de repente empezó hablar como mi hermana –Los dementores atacan al ministerio-.

* * *

><p>No demoramos nada en aparecernos y presenciar la gran nube negra que rodeaba al ministerio, se asemejaba al campo de protección que tenía Hogwarts. Solo se veían macabros espectros que irrumpían en el edificio y se escuchaban los gritos de los atacados.<p>

Doblaban el número que se tenía en Azkaban y aunque se veían patronus incorpóreos que trataban de alejarlos, no eran suficientemente poderosos para hacerlo.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los aurores y mientras llegaban se colocaban detrás de mí en posición de ataque. Cuando todos acataron el llamado, ordené el ataque a los dementores.

-_Expecto Patronus_

Todos conjuraron, incluido Severus que al hacerlo hizo que una brillante cierva plateada surgiera de su varita…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno Helena se dedicó a consentir a Severus todo lo que pudo y al parecer funcionó perfectamente, hay que entender, él no ha tenido nadie que estuviese pendiente de su bienestar, claro que no todo puede ser color rosa, un cierva apareció ¿Qué sucederá?<strong>


	13. XIII No Sé Qué Más Decir

_**¡Hola a todos! **_

_**Para quienes tengan twitter pueden agregarme como charlottealig (/#!/charlottealig) ahí comento lo último que estoy escribiendo, entre otros temas.**__**  
><strong>__**Gracias a AngeLaweasley, ClairSnape y a Brenkis (Que no ha fallado en comentar ningún capitulo por sus comentarios.**__**  
><strong>__**  
>Este capítulo lo escribí un día muy triste para mí. Siempre veo la escritura como una forma de exorcizar los demonios y cuando me sucedió lo mismo que a Helena escribí este capítulo. Tiene una gran carga emocional para mí. <strong>_

_**La protagonista al igual que su familia y Kevin son creados por mí. El resto pertenecen a la querida JK Rowling.**__**  
><strong>__**Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo.**__**  
><strong>__**¡Espero sus reviews!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XIII<br>****No Sé Qué Más Decir**

La manada de animales que brillaban como diamantes hicieron retroceder a todas las sombras negras que podían. Mis ojos estaban clavados en ese animal, que a simple vista es inofensivo, pero que en esta ocasión rompía ese esquema ya que logró bifurcar la gran tormenta que se había tomado el lugar.

A mi mente llegaron las palabras de Harry Potter la noche en que me contó lo sucedido entre Severus y ella:

_-No sabía que la cierva del bosque había sido la del profesor Snape hasta que los recuerdos del pensadero me lo mostraron. Su patronus tenía esa forma por mi madre, en verdad la amaba -el joven tomó aire y prosiguió- Aún lo hace, desde que la conoció, siempre lo ha hecho._

Severus cerró los ojos y sostuvo fuertemente la varita ¿Qué estaría pensando ahora? Ojalá nada malo.

Cuando el helaje desapareció junto a las criaturas que lo provocaban corrí de inmediato a buscar a Shack. Noté como Charlie había aparecido y también hacia lo mismo que yo, pero con más desesperación y rapidez obviamente.

Por los pasillos habían empleados que salían pálidos como hojas de papel, algunos estaban en el suelo aun recuperándose del shock. Por el momento ninguno había recibido el beso del dementor.

En la oficina principal estaban Savage, Proudfoot y Laura McKinnon dándole la espalda a un perturbado Kingsley. Charlie se encargó de su pareja y yo revisé a mis amigos, no tenían nada salvo el cansancio que generaba mantener el hechizo; por el lado de Laura no dejó que me acercara a ella.

A los pocos minutos llegó mi madre y unos enfermeros al lugar para encargarse del ministro. Uno de los asistentes hizo un chequeo a la mujer determinando que no estaba herida. Laura se levantó y empezó a correr hacia la zona de aparición del ministerio. Yo la seguí y en el camino le pregunté a donde iba, era lógico que algo grave pasaba para que ella saliera de esa manera. No recibí respuesta nunca y cuando se disponía aparecerse, la tomé del hombro e hicimos una aparición conjunta.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegamos al lugar, el equipo especial junto a Severus estaban liberando una batalla al interior de la boticaria en el callejón Diagon. Entramos inmediatamente y fui recibida con un ataque por parte de uno de los hombres de Petrov que había visto en la fiesta… una fuerte explosión hizo temblar el suelo y oscurecer el lugar.<p>

-¡Se escaparon pero tengo las fotos!- gritó Damon Jones

Salimos, bueno ellos salieron y yo los seguí, del lugar después de haber encontrado al señor Craig, dueño del lugar.

-¿Cómo sabían que estaban robando?- les pregunté a los presentes pero ninguno me respondió.

Severus los envió a que revisaran el lugar en busca de pistas y objetos que hubiesen sido robados.

Pensé que iba a responderme, al menos a dirigirme una mirada pero era como si no estuviera ahí, sabía que debía mantener una actitud neutral pero eso no significaba que debía ignorarme por completo.

Fui a buscar respuestas y entré a la tienda. El lugar estaba casi destrozado, no tanto como la última vez que fue hurtado

–Robaron todos los ingredientes de la poción multijugos- dijo Mckinnon dirigiéndose a Severus.

-Vayan al ministerio después de arreglar el desastre – ordenó a los muchachos, ellos acataron de inmediato

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté agarrándolo del brazo, desesperada de que nadie me explicara lo que ocurría.

Dirigió su mirada al gesto que acababa de hacer. Había pasado la línea pero había sido a causa de la desesperación de no saber nada y ver como los demás actuaban mientras yo no sabía que hacer -Descubrimos porqué Petrov ha hecho todo esto- fue lo único que respondió deshaciéndose de mi brazo.

-¿Por qué lo ha hecho?- volví a preguntarle.

-El lugar está limpio - avisó Damon Jones

* * *

><p>Volvimos al ministerio y seguí al grupo que se dirigió a la oficina de Shack, me sentía como en mis meses de principiante, una más del montón.<p>

El moreno había recuperado el sentido y poco a poco volvía adquirir vitalidad gracias a la poción herbovitalizante que estaba tomando. Charlie estaba a su lado y no se separaba de él.

-Como lo sospechamos ministro, robaron la boticaria y dejaron sin reservas de ingredientes para poción multijugos

-¿Qué tiene que ver la poción con Petrov?- pregunté y todos giraron a verme

Harry fue el único que se giró completamente y se acercó –Petrov está utilizando la poción para convertir a su amante en Bellatrix Lastrange-.

De inmediato el recuerdo golpeó mi cabeza, la mujer en el hotel, el guardaespaldas de Roman –Los Lestrange le dan la esencia de ella para que se pueda trasformar y a cambio él les ayudará a vengarse del ministerio por haberlos encarcelado en Azkaban y apoderarse de Inglaterra como Petrov lo hace con Bulgaria-.

-¿Te sorprende Helena?- me preguntó Shack

-Vi a una mujer parecida a Bellatrix Lastrange en el hotel en Rumania, estaba con uno de los hombres de Roman pero no sabía lo demás- respondí recordando una y otra vez a la mujer.

-¿Por eso me llamaste ese día por vía flu cierto?

Asentí volviendo a mirar a mi amigo -Sí, le pedí a Viktor Krum que hallara información pero no encontró nada por lo visto-.

-Krum si encontró la información y nos contó lo sucedido ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? – recriminó Shack.

-No tenía suficiente información- traté de defenderme pero todos evitaban mi mirada.

-¿Iba a esperar a tener todo el plan de nuevo?- preguntó en voz baja Laura Mckinnon

-No- le contesté con toda la determinación que pude, pero en mi mente la duda estaba ¿o tal vez si?

-Retírense por favor necesito hablar con Helena a solas- ordenó el ministro de magia

Todos salieron de inmediato, él ni me dirigió la mirada.

-Tu grupo ha conseguido pruebas para demostrar la relación de los Lestrange en Bulgaria. Gracias a tu mapa han hecho visitas a la fortaleza y han tomado fotografías de ellos juntos, pero eso obviamente no puede culpar al verdadero genio- explicó Shack moviéndose en el asiento.

-¿Por qué no capturar a los Lestrange?- pregunté tomando asiento frente a él.

-Están igual de protegidos que Petrov y no puedo enviar aurores que pueden ser atacados libremente ya que puede alegarse que fue en defensa propia. Tenemos dos meses para conseguir pruebas directas contra él, ese es el plazo del matrimonio

-¿Matrimonio?- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ¿es que ya se iba a casar con Charlie y no me habia enterado?

Shack sacó de su escritorio una revista sensacionalista de Bulgaria, en primera plana había una mujer con gafas oscuras y abrigo, llevaba dos niños cogidos de la mano. Inmediatamente la reconocí, era la esposa de Roman Petrov

-Petrov se separó de su esposa por infidelidad, claro que no es tema novedoso ya que antes lo había hecho, pero este caso es diferente. Hemos hecho espionaje y vigilamos a una mujer en específico, su última amante. Ella se ha comprometido con él y quiere casarse acá en su ciudad natal. Sería la oportunidad perfecta para atacar- hizo una pausa y terminó de beberse la poción- ¿Qué opinas?

_Que perfectamente me pudieron avisar de esto pero al parecer se tomaron en serio lo de mi suspensión- _hubiera dicho eso pero me limite asentir, ya no tenía oficio discutir por eso.

-El plan es conseguir las pruebas que demuestren que Petrov, directamente, fue el causante de los robos, de la fuga en la prisión o del plan que se está formando contra del ministerio. Con eso podemos colocarlo en Azkaban y hacerlo pagar por lo que ha hecho. Si quieres revisar lo que se ha conseguido toma esto- dijo Shack pasándome un tubo de cristal que contenía memorias- Ahí está todo lo que hemos hecho y encontrado.

_Bien ahora si me ponen al tanto y quieren que sepa todo _–Bien- dije.

Después del silencio que se formó, Shack mirándome extrañado lo rompió -¿No vas a decir nada más?-.

-No, no sé nada más de Petrov- dije defendiéndome

-No sobre él, tú no te quedas callada- dijo señalándome dejando a un lado la poción

-No estoy enterada de la situación completamente, por eso voy a ver estas memorias y ahí si podré hablar en un mismo nivel de entendimiento Shack- me levanté guardando el pequeño contenido de recuerdos en mi bolsillo.

Me miró y sonrió -Si quieres saber algo más puedes preguntarles a ellos, han trabajado excelentemente-.

-Qué bueno- me limité a decir

Elphias Dodge entró alterado con pergamino y vuela pluma, estaba en pijama con sus cientos de abrigos encima -Helena ya volviste. Ministro hay que hacer una declaración pública, no hay muertos ni heridos-.

-Yo ya me retiro voy a estudiar esto- me acerqué a Shack y lo abracé, me había dado un susto, no quería volver a vivir lo mismo- Recupérate no trabajes tanto

Le dije sonriendo, el correspondió mi abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. No importaba que no me hubiese dicho nada, era su actitud de ministro y una cosa era mi amigo y otra mi jefe.

Al salir Harry estaba esperándome afuera, me siguió a la oficina

-Su entrenamiento ha terminado, lo asignaré en el grupo especial y podrá participar en todas las misiones que desee, obviamente previamente debe ser aprobado, pero por ahora lo está para participar en la misión contra Roman Petrov- le dije mientras redactaba el documento en el que lo autorizaba y acreditaba como auror.

-Entiendo porqué está enfadada, debí haberle dicho- dijo el joven mago con sincera lealtad

Levanté la mirada, no estaba brava con él, no tenía nada que ver -No, no Harry, cumpliste órdenes y además yo estaba en vacaciones por suspensión-.

-Si pero se suponía que llegaba antes ¿Le sucedió algo?

_Si, viví una de las mejores semanas de mi vida_

-No, solo decidí tomarme una semana más- respondí sin agregar más.

Harry se quitó su abrigo y lo acomodó en la silla que siempre ocupaba cuando estábamos en mi oficina- Déjeme colocarle al tanto de lo sucedido-.

Usé el pensadero que últimamente no utilizaba debido a que no quería recordar los malos hechos. Él me guió por los recuerdos que mostraban las misiones de espionaje en Rumania por parte del grupo. Cómo con la información que les había dado Charlie y la de Viktor Krum habían atado los cabos.

Vi un grupo de mujeres en la fortaleza tomando fotos disimuladamente a los hermanos con el búlgaro y también a unos extraños en un café hablando con la amante.

También vi una visita que había hecho Harry con Severus a Narcissa Malfoy, en la que ella totalmente agradecida, por lo que ambos habían hecho, había confirmado fácilmente el gusto de Petrov por su hermana, pero aclaró febrilmente que ella jamás le había prestado atención, en cambio era muy agresiva con él. Cuando se despidieron de ella, abrazó fuertemente a Severus.

-Harry, es suficiente- le dije sacándolo del recuerdo -Bien, a ver si entendí, Petrov se alió con los Lestrange para poder obtener la esencia para la poción multijugos, como necesitaba ingredientes robó la boticaria pero ¿Por qué no los robó en Bulgaria?

-Porque necesita cumplir con su parte en el trato que hizo con los Lestrange, la esencia a cambio de la toma de poder de Londres. Con el robo enviaba un mensaje de presencia y demostraba debilidad por parte del ministerio ya que robaron en nuestras narices, también lo fue el ataque de los dementores; están aliados con él.

-¿Quién más está de su parte?- en una hoja de pergamino empecé a escribir los nombres

-Petrov está pidiendo el cambio en lugares donde ha hecho favores, como es fuera de nuestro perímetro no podemos intervenir para nada.

-Claro necesitamos las pruebas directas que lo culpen en dos meses- golpee la mesa con los dedos, el tiempo era poco- ¿Qué pasa con la amante y la boda?

-Es británica, la conoció en un viaje que hizo acá hace mucho tiempo. Habían perdido contacto pero después de la muerte de Bellatrix Lestrange inesperadamente Petrov la empezó a conquistar. Es hija de un mago retirado que trabajó en Gringotts, él y su esposa están libres de cargo- explicó Harry mostrándome las fotografías de ella

-Podemos decir que ella es solo el desfogue de Petrov, como no puede tener a Bellatrix convierte a esta mujer y puede hacer su deseo realidad

-Si, es exactamente lo que pasa, ella no sabe nada de lo que hace él con los Lestrange, la tiene apartada de todo.

-¿Por qué nos encanta vivir en el pasado? Con los recuerdos- dije tomando aire y recostándome en la silla del escritorio

-Porque no estamos conformes con el presente- respondió Harry. Me quedé mirándolo y de inmediato recordé el patronus- Esperarán a que se casen para atacar, pero para cuando suceda lo atraparemos a él y a sus aliados.

-Así va ser- miré el reloj y ya eran las 7 de la mañana del día 9 del primer mes del año. Era 9 de Enero- Harry te ordeno que te tomes la mañana libre, seguiremos en la tarde

Aceptó, era notorio su cansancio -¿No se va también?-.

-No, tengo que ponerme al tanto, no solo tengo la misión de Rumania a cargo- le respondí señalando la salida

-Pero no sería…

-Acabo de llegar de vacaciones y tengo energía que usted no tiene- el muchacho se quedó ahí mirándome, se estaba debatiendo entre irse o quedarse- Si voy a desayunar afuera ¿Se irá tranquilo?

Asintió y ambos salimos de la oficina, él se desapareció y yo solo tomé el portal hacia el mundo muggle. Fui a la pastelería más cercana, por ahora debía conformarse con un muffin como pastel de cumpleaños, debía guardar las apariencias y no podía llegar con algo grande. En la noche iba ser la gran celebración.

Fue casi imposible conseguir ese estúpido muffin ya que al parecer todo Londres había decidido comprar allí. Demoré casi una hora haciendo fila, estuve tentada de irme ya que me dolían terriblemente los pies debido a la ajetreada noche pero debía aguantar. Era su cumpleaños y quería que estuviese feliz en su día.

Tenía que aprovechar que a esta hora no habían llegado los del grupo especial, era muy temprano para que estuvieran acá. Me arregle un poco y también mi regalo, toque la puerta de la sala y para mi sorpresa él no la abrió. En cambio estaba Laura Mckinnon con un pastel de cumpleaños en la otra mano y una sonrisa que se borró al verme.

Como pude escondí mi simple muffin y le pregunté por él, me contestó secamente que no había llegado aún, que ella había madrugado ya que se había enterado que hoy era el cumpleaños de él y quería darle una sorpresa.

Pude notar la sorpresa que al parecer había estado planeada hace tiempo. Le pedí que le avisara cuando llegase que pasara por mi oficina un momento y me retiré sin más.

_-Que estúpida- me decía mientras caminaba a mi oficina- Como es posible que puedes atrapar asesinos en serie pero te queda imposible hacerte valerte frente a la competencia. _

En el trayecto me topé con el festejado, pero para mí mala suerte, detrás suyo iban los hermanos Laurie y Damon Jones. Todos me saludaron y siguieron caminando. Cuando pensé que habíamos quedado solos, empezaron a llegar los aurores a ocupar sus cubículos.

Tomé el muffin y se lo entregué aprovechando para rozar su mano con mis dedos- Feliz cumpleaños- dije haciendo una sonrisa disimulada.

-Helena- me llamó Daniel Savage a lo lejos.

Severus solo asintió y siguió su camino. Mientras mi amigo llegó y me abrazó fuertemente, luego susurró a mi oído – Feliz cumpleaños-.

- Gracias pero sabes como soy

-Por eso mejor vamos a tu oficina y puedo gritártelo- dijo arrastrándome

Rara casualidad que cumpliésemos el mismo día…

* * *

><p>Después de aprobar algunas ordenes de capturas y de las felicitaciones estrictas de cumpleaños el cual había estipulado que nadie en el ministerio se enteraría nunca cuando era el día y así lo habían cumplido.<p>

Me dispuse a verme con Severus para almorzar, pero llegó un memorándum de su parte diciendo que no podía comer conmigo ya que se quedaría trabajando con el grupo. Suspiré, era su día y podía hacer lo que quisiera; aún quedaba la noche para nosotros.

No fue el único mensaje que recibí, mis padres me invitaron a almorzar y acepté. Cuando iba saliendo, un mensajero llegó con un arreglo de flores inmenso y las colocó cerca de mi escritorio -¿Quién las envía?-.

-No puedo decirlo- dijo entregándome una tarjeta y el pergamino para firmar.

No lo niego, era hermoso y fue armado de acuerdo a mis gustos florales. Abrí la tarjeta y tenía un mensaje escrito _"Para que completen este día de alegría infinita. Feliz cumpleaños" _

¿Era posible que Severus me hubiese enviado las flores? ¿Se habría enterado que cumplo años también? Guardé la tarjeta y fui a encontrarme con mis padres.

* * *

><p>Fuimos a "New kitchen" un restaurante que me gustaba mucho pero era extremadamente difícil conseguir mesa y por eso no había vuelto allí.<p>

-Tuvimos ayuda para conseguir un lugar- dijo mi mamá- Kevin contactó al dueño para que nos diera la mesa.

-¿Kevin?- pregunté extrañada.

-Lo invitamos almorzar pero declinó nuestra petición

_-Menos mal- pensé _

-¿No te dieron un regalo de cumpleaños aparte del nuestro?- preguntó mi mamá mirando el menú.

-Si, un ramo de flores- dije, claro ya sabía de quienes eran -¿Las envió Kevin?

Mi madre asintió sonriente -Con tus flores favoritas-.

-¿Vas hacer algo hoy?- preguntó mi papá

-No, organicé una reunión con Shack y los de siempre para mañana, hoy volví a trabajar y tengo que ponerme al día- leí disimulando el menú- ¿Van a ir?

-Tu abuelo está enfermo e iré a visitarlo mañana. Están todavía en Irlanda.

-Bien, salúdalo de mi parte ¿y tú?- pregunté a mi papá

-Sí, tengo un parto programado para la tarde, lo que ella demore estaré en tu casa- respondió con una sonrisa que siempre me daba.

-Deberías invitar a Kevin- sugirió mi mamá

-No creo que pueda venir desde Irlanda, además mañana es día de quiditch ¿no?

-De todos modos invítalo- insistió

* * *

><p>Fui al departamento y me cambié, también arreglé algunas cosas, entre esas la comida para la noche. Volví al ministerio y continué mi trabajo, termine de adelantarme en trabajo con Harry. Visite al <em>Departamento de Regulación<em>_ y Control de __Criaturas Mágicas _e igual que yo estaban sorprendidos del ataque y la cantidad de dementores, les pedí que investigaran.

Cuando empezó a oscurecerse termine de trabajar y me fui a mi lugar. Envié una carta de agradecimiento a Kevin y lo invité por cortesía a la reunión de mañana. Me arreglé mejor para encontrarme con el mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Aunque no alcancé a pasar por la puerta porque Severus se me adelantó.

Por fin estábamos solos en todo el día. Rápidamente cerré la puerta con los encantamientos pertinentes y me entregué a darle un beso de felicitación por su cumpleaños. No me correspondió y se quedó mirando fijamente las flores.

-No te voy a mentir, las envió Kevin por mi cumpleaños.

La cara de asombro que puso nunca la había visto- ¿Cumpleaños?

-Si, imagínate, cumplimos el mismo día- le dije con una sonrisa –Por eso tengo una sorpresa esperándonos en la casa

-¿Sorpresa?- preguntó enarcando una ceja

-Sí, hay que festejar este día por supuesto- dije con una sonrisa picara

-¿No estas enfadada?- preguntó

-¿Debería estarlo?-pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿No te parece que llegar, saber que he hecho la mitad del trabajo y que no te conté nada es un motivo?

-Estaba suspendida y obviamente esto no se podía parar. No niego que al principio me sentí perdida y excluida porque no sabía de qué hablaban pero después que Harry me explico todo, lo entendí. Igual estamos a mano, yo no te conté que me había encontrado a esa mujer en mis vacaciones.

-Helena no lo ocultes- dijo alejándose exasperado

-No lo hago

-¿Qué me dices de lo que sucedió ayer?

Estaba tocando el tema - ¿Hablas del patronus en forma de cierva? ¿Esperas poder cambiar de patronus en tan solo dos semanas?

-Después de esto no sé si puedo llegar a quererte Helena- aquí íbamos de nuevo, en mi interior sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero no predije que fuera ponerse tan malo- No tiene sentido luchar. Dijiste que aceptarías mi negativa cuando lo hubiésemos intentado, yo ya lo hice y me rindo. No quiero que te pase lo mismo, no puedo quererte, deja de luchar por algo que no sucederá- dijo acercándose hasta quedar frente a mí

-Luchas por un amor no correspondido pero no dejas que yo también lo haga- le recriminé dolida por lo que acababa de decir.

- A mí nunca me detuvieron cuando debía hacerlo y mira como estoy. Si ella hubiese hecho esto que hago contigo créeme que las cosas habrían cambiado.

-¿No habrías seguido luchando?- pregunté sin soltarlo

-No, cuando la verdad es dicha por la persona adecuada no duele y es aceptada, pero eso no pasó conmigo.

-Yo no soy tú Severus, a mí me duele esto que me dices y me dolerá más si… - el solo pensarlo me dolía, decirlo era imposible.

-Aunque suene común, tú mereces algo más Helena. Veo cómo te esfuerzas por mí y me hace sentir mal no poder corresponderte. Yo no puedo hacerlo y esa misma incapacidad me hace sentir frustrado. Esto no es sano para ti ni para mí.

-Yo no te pido a cambio algo, si lo hago es porque te quiero

-Sé que tienes la esperanza que eso cambie pero yo ya la perdí cuando vi ese patronus. Intenté mantenerla pero no pude - sacó un pergamino de su túnica y me lo entregó – Es mi renuncia, llámame egoísta por no dejarte opinar pero no dejaré que la rechaces. Tengo planeado viajar y no sé si volveré

Ahogué un suspiro mientras tomaba ese pedazo de pergamino como si quemara, estaba su firma y la renuncia era contundente -Déjame decirte que si dejo que hagas esto es solo porque no quiero que te sientas mal, te amo y por eso mismo prefiero tu felicidad-.

-Gracias- susurró débilmente.

Salió de la oficina y tras cerrar la puerta deje que las lágrimas corrieran sin caudal. A partir de ahora no estaría con él y… no sé qué más decir.

* * *

><p><strong>Duele que la otra persona termine la relación, pero más cuando no puedes refutarle el motivo. <strong>


	14. XIV Acompañada En El Desamor

_**¡Hola a todos! **_

_**Llega un nuevo capitulo y este ha sido uno de los más largos que he escrito, asi que la espera valió la pena.  
><strong>_

_**Para quienes tengan twitter pueden agregarme como charlottealig (/#!/charlottealig) ahí comento lo último que estoy escribiendo, entre otros temas.**__**  
><strong>__**Gracias a **__**Dulceysnape, AngeLaweasley, ClairSnape y a Brenkis (Que no ha fallado en comentar ningún capitulo) por sus comentarios.**__**  
><strong>__**  
>La protagonista al igual que su familia y Kevin son creados por mí. El resto pertenecen a la querida JK Rowling.<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo.**__**  
><strong>__**¡Espero sus reviews!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XIV<br>Acompañada En El Desamor**

Fui a la cocina de San Mungo, no había nadie allí solo yo. Frente a mi había un caldero calentándose y todos los ingredientes de la poción multijugos listos para ser vertidos. Con una rapidez que nunca imagine prepare la poción y la deje reposar.

De repente Román Petrov entro en escena y mirándome de la forma indecorosa como lo había hecho la noche en que lo conocí, tomo parte de la poción del caldero, vi cómo se retiraba de allí y a los pocos segundos sentí algo caliente sobre mi frente con mis dedos me examine y pude sentir el líquido rojo que estaba emanando de la cicatriz que el malnacido me había hecho. No me moleste en detener la hemorragia, ni de limpiar el charco de sangre que se había formado en el inmaculado piso.

Escuche unos pasos decididos acercándose, era él… con una camisa de lino blanco. Se detuvo frente a mí y quedo observándome. Al igual que yo su cicatriz en el cuello empezó a sangrar, alargue mi brazo para tratar de detener la sangre pero él la retuvo; se giró y fue hacia el caldero, saco una botella y tomo poción multijugos.

Volvió a mirarme y vertió un fino cabello rojizo, me ofreció la botella y me quede mirando como burbujeaba. Levante la vista y me percate que no estábamos solos, Román Petrov volvía y ahora estaba al lado de Severus agarrando con él la botella de poción multijugos, ambos me decían –_Tómala_- y así lo hice…

* * *

><p>Me levante asustada tanto que hice levantar a Shack y a Dante.<p>

-Estabas soñando Helena ya cálmate- me decía mi amigo

Vi en la ventana el sol que bañaba las capas de hielo, era sábado, mi segundo día sin él. Después de unos minutos fui al baño y en el espejo revise la cicatriz en mi frente, estaba intacta… Tome una ducha, las gotas de agua se camuflaban con mis lágrimas. Cerré la llave y vi mi cuerpo desnudo, finas gotas de agua lo invadían, era la imagen de lo que sentía por dentro, mi cuerpo lloraba de tanto extrañar y añorar el de él.

Cuando salí del baño encontré un Kinsgley vestido con ropa muggle- ¿Vamos a desayunar a McDonald's?

Asentí y me aliste para salir, también le coloque la correa verde a Dante y partimos al restaurante. Comimos afuera ya que a mi acompañante canino no lo dejaban entrar.

-Si no fuera por el- dijo señalando a mi nuevo Husky Siberiano – Estaríamos en el lugar calientes y cómodos

-No lo culpes, él no tiene la culpa que aquí no lo dejen entrar. Además lo compre para que me hiciera compañía no para dejarlo solo en la casa. Ahora ve y compras el desayuno, quiero un café expreso.

Mientras él se iba acaricie a Dante, sus ojos como zafiros me miraban fijamente y sus blancas patas con manchas grises sobre mis piernas hacían que entendiera su cariño hacia mí. Cuando lo vi en la tienda de mascotas me enamore perdidamente y esto es curioso porque en una época de sequía por la que paso, no debía pasarme pero sucedió.

Lo llame Dante ya que según Shack- _Este perro pasará un infierno_- Por eso lo llame como Dante Alighieri haciendo referencia a la Divina Comedia.

-Aquí esta- dijo mi amigo colocando un desayuno completo sobre la mesa – Te lo comes todo y sin excusas.

Shack había decidido acompañarme desde ayer.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

_Fueron a buscarme varias veces pero no estaba en condiciones de trabajar después de esto. Salí de la oficina, quería irme a mi casa y sumergirme en la tristeza. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos me topé con el grupo especial saliendo de su sala._

_-Helena- me llamo Harry -¿Por qué renunció el profesor Snape?_

_Tome fuerzas y trate de responder lo más claro que me daba la voz – Decidió hacer un viaje al extranjero y al parecer piensa radicarse allá._

_-Nos dejó solos a mitad del camino- dijo Mathew Laurie secundado por su hermana y Damon Jones quienes iban tomados de la mano pero al acercase se soltaron rápidamente. Laura siguió su camino. _

_-El plan sigue con él o sin él, ustedes llevan tiempo en esto y saben qué hacer. Ya con lo que me ha contado Harry y las evidencias que estoy estudiando lograre estar a su nivel y nos dedicaremos a trabajar en esto. Por ahora descansen y disfruten el fin de semana porque el lunes trabajaremos duro. _

_Me despedí de ellos y seguí mi camino -Helena _

_Al parecer no podía irme, me gire y me encontré con __Steve McClaren__director del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes – Iba para tu oficina pero menos mal te encontré _

_-¿Que necesitas Steve?_

_-Como sabes hay mundial de Quiditch en Brasil y se han comunicado con nosotros para un refuerzo, necesitan personal aurores en específico _

_-¿De cuántos estamos hablando?_

_-Unos 40 aurores_

_-¿40? Envíame una lechuza mañana con lo que necesitas por favor, ahora voy de salida_

_-¿Pero puedo contar con ellos?_

_-Tendré que mirar porque son bastantes y necesito investigar el ataque de los dementores_

_-Te enviaré la solicitud_

_-Muy bien la estudiare y te daré la respuesta, buenas noches_

_-Helena- volvieron a llamarme y reconocí la voz de Shack_

_-Shack tengo prisa _

_Me sostuvo del brazo impidiéndome seguir –Espera ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué_

_-¿Por qué se fue? Fácil se sintió mal de estar conmigo y no poder olvidar a Lily, se rindió y decidió irse al extranjero no sé a dónde para no hacernos daño_

_-Cálmate, no te estaba preguntado por él pero con más veras voy contigo a tu casa- dijo tomándome del hombro y guiándome a la salida _

_-No de verdad quiero estar sola_

_-Ahora no, quien sabrá que locura cometerás _

_-Te agradezco- le dije deshaciéndome de su brazo- Pero quiero caminar y llegar a mi casa y entrar a mi cama y mirar como amanezco mañana_

_-Por fortuna cuentas con un amigo que puede dormir en la misma cama que tú y que no te hará ni un atentado, nos vamos, apúrate que me escape de todos_

_Después de pasar por la tienda de mascotas y comprar a mi nuevo compañero perruno fuimos a mi casa para cenar. La verdad no tenía hambre pero tampoco podía hacer que Shack siguiera mi dieta del desamor. Fui a la cocina para ver que podía hacer de cena cuando él entro con algo en las manos. _

_-Que reloj tan bonito- dijo mostrándome un reloj de plata con esmeraldas incrustadas _

_El centelleante regalo en las manos de mi amigo fue lo único que vi entre la oscuridad que se estaba apoderando de mí. En un pestañeo Shack estaba a mi lado abrazándome_

_-¿Puedo contarte todo?- fue lo único que dije entre lágrimas. _

_-Por supuesto cariño- se colocó a mi lado y me tomo de las manos_

_Iba empezar hablar pero las palabras no fluían, intente dos veces pero simplemente no podía decir nada. _

_Fin del Flash Back  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ya tenía la experiencia de haberme comido el dolor yo sola y había sido una terrible idea, por fortuna contaba con mis amigos para no volver a repetirlo.<p>

Shack no estaba al tanto de todos los por menores, así que tuve que hablar desde el comienzo pasando por como Harry me había contado los recuerdos que había visto el día de la batalla, los encuentros con él y Kevin hasta la última vez que hablamos.

A diferencia de ayer las palabras salían por si solas, obviamente tuve que detenerme en unos episodios pero logre contarle todo a Shack, me demore tanto que hasta almorzamos ahí mismo, bueno él yo no.

-Cuando Harry le dijo a Voldemort que Snape había amado a su madre no me lo pude creer y menos puedo hacerlo cuando me dices que termino todo por ella.

-Te dije sus exactas palabras, se rindió porque no pudo con el recuerdo de ella y estar conmigo le hacía daño, por no poder amarme y pues lo que ya dije

-No debía haberlo hecho

-Ya no quiero hablar de lo que pudo o no haber hecho. Lo único que quiero es que él esté bien y que si hizo esto por lo menos valga la pena

-Él tomo una decisión y ahora te toca a ti ¿Qué vas hacer?

-Seguir con lo único que no me abandona, mi trabajo tenemos que atrapar a Román Petrov

Dante se levantó y empezó a ladrar- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte. Con una pata señalo un escarabajo – Es solo un insecto- le dije consintiéndolo.

Kingsley miro el reloj y se sorprendió por la hora-Helena las compras para la cena y Charlie no demora en llegar

La cena de cumpleaños ¡mierda! El día en que menos quiero una celebración es hoy pero no había de otra ya estaban invitados mis amigos y no podía quedarles mal  
>-Vamos yo hago las compras tu ve por Charlie no hay problema, te espero en la noche.<p>

* * *

><p>Fui al callejón Diagon y hable con Tom en el caldero Chorreante, encargue la comida y las bebidas para la noche y el gustosamente acepto enviarla a la hora indicada. Aproveche también para cambiar dinero muggle ya que debía comprar la comida para perros y unas cosas que no había alcanzado a comprar.<p>

Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de mi casa me detuvieron -¿Helena Liddell?

-Si soy yo

-Mucho gusto Darren Mchale soy su nuevo vecino- dijo señalando la casa de al lado y ofreciéndome la mano

-Mucho gusto- dije aceptando el saludo, era alto, rubio y con unos ojos que parecían dos copos de nieve, eran azules pero un azul muy claro -¿Hace cuánto se mudó?

-Ayer en la tarde vengo de Nueva York- dijo con acento americano.

-Si lo note

-En el ministerio me dijeron que usted era la única de la zona

-¿Ministerio?

-Sí, de magia obviamente ¿No le dijeron?

-No entiendo- dije haciéndome la que no sabía,

-Usted es bruja y es la directora de la oficina de aurores, eso me dijo Ryan Haunt el director de la oficina de cooperación mágica internacional

-Oh disculpa es que

-No hay problema

-¿Quiere pasar? Empieza a helar

-Unos minutos si- siguió y lo guie a la sala- Yo tuve un labrador en Nueva York, salíamos a trotar por el central park todos los días- dijo acariciando a Dante

Prepare el té y lleve las tazas, aún faltaba para que fueran las 8, hora de la cena- Dijo que vivía en Norte América ¿Por qué se mudó?

-Mi hermana dirige un proyecto que va ser financiado por el ministerio británico así que nos mudamos, pero ella llega mañana yo me adelante con el trasteo

-Ya veo y ¿De qué es el proyecto?

-Ha descubierto una poción que si sale como se espera haría más fácil la vida de los vampiros en la sociedad

-¿Les quitaría la sed por la sangre humana?

-Entre otra cosas, como el cambio de color de ojos y podrán salir a la luz del sol

-Sería muy útil en Europa

-Y en América, ahora hay una ola de crecimiento que se le está saliendo de las manos a las autoridades mágicas

-Algo escuche- dije, la verdad no estaba muy conversadora que digamos pero tampoco podia pasar por grosera- ¿Y usted en que trabaja?

-Yo soy fotógrafo trabajo en Vouge Magazine

-¿Vouge? ¿La revista muggle?- pregunte. Sabia de magos que tenían oficios muggles pero esto era algo nuevo.

-Sí, trabajaba en la americana pero conseguí el traslado para la británica

-Perdón si pregunto algo indebido pero ¿Por qué trabaja en una revista muggle?

-Yo soy squib, hice fotografías para el diario El Profeta hace muchos años pero ese tipo de fotografía no era para mí, intente en las revistas de moda muggle y descubrí que esa era mi pasión

-Ah ya veo- tengo de vecino a un squib.

Una lechuza entro con una carta de Kevin, que confirmaba su asistencia a la reunión -Creo que mejor me voy- Darren McHale se tomó de un sorbo lo que quedaba en la taza y se dispuso a irse- Debo seguir desempacando, muchas gracias por el té

-Si necesita algo por favor dígamelo

Me sonrió -Gusto en conocerla Helena- dijo extendiéndome la mano.

-Igualmente Darren- conteste estrechando su fuerte despedida.

Lo acompañe hasta la puerta. Me cambie y me puse un vestido. Poco después llegaron Daniel, Alexander y la pareja del momento, serví las bebidas y los pasabocas.

Al rato llego mi papá con una agradable sorpresa, Andrómeda Tonks y Teddy Lupin –Tu padre nos invitó y pues Teddy quería venir a saludarte- dijo ella apenada

Abrace a la mujer y tome al pequeño en mis brazos, Teddy me entretuvo toda la noche, escuchar su risa al jugar con Dante era un gozo infinito y también tener esos ojos heredados por su madre mirándome daban una sensación de confort que necesitaba.

No evite en pensar como hubiesen sido las cosas si esa desafortunada fuga no hubiese ocurrido, habían pasado nueve meses y tendría una parte de Severus acompañándome…

Tocaron a la puerta y recibí a Kevin –Hola- le dije abrazándolo

-Feliz cumpleaños otra vez- dijo dándome unas flores

-Gracias, sigue

Kevin saludo a los presentes y como no esperaba a nadie más serví la cena con ayuda de Andrómeda. Después cortamos el pastel que ella y Teddy me habían llevado. La velada trascurrió entre chistes y sonrisas, me había equivocado tener una fiesta en este momento había sido una excelente idea.

Después de unas horas los invitados empezaron a irse, trate de convencer Andrómeda de quedarse pero ella insistió en irse, mi padre la acompaño hasta su casa. Teddy me despidió con un beso que aunque fue en la mejilla llego directo al corazón, quedamos Shack, Charlie, Kevin y yo

-Yo si me sospechaba algo pero Helena no me creía- dijo Kevin refiriéndose a la relación sentimental de mis amigos

-El que tiene secretos los detecta en los otros- le hizo una indirecta Charlie

-Tienes razón y hablando de secretos ¿Dónde está el profesor Snape Helena?

La noche tenía que tener un pero - Está de viaje en el extranjero- respondí indiferente

-Imagine que estaría aquí

-Pues no es así- dije cortante

-Alana también está en el extranjero comprando las cosas para el matrimonio

-¿Matrimonio? ¿Te vas a casar?

-Así es- dijo sonriente Kevin- Cabe decir todos están completamente invitados, les enviare las invitaciones cuando las tengamos

-Gracias- respondió Shack

-¿Quién es Alana?

-Ella es la capitana de Puddlemere United- contestó orgulloso- Salimos hace siete meses y nos comprometimos en navidad

-Te felicito de verdad Kevin, es bueno que hayas encontrado tu lugar y una buena compañía

-Gracias Helena, sé que tu felicitación es sincera

Kevin nos conto acerca del mundial en Brasil y que había sido elegido como comentarista en cuatro partidos, incluyendo la apertura y la final, también que había sido contratado como columnista en El profeta

-Es decir que las cosas con tus padres

-Están bien, no es lo mismo pero por lo menos tenemos una relación formal.

El reloj dio las doce y mi compañía pensó que era tiempo de irse

-¿Estas segura que no quieres que me quede?- pregunto Charlie

-¿Vienes para quedarte conmigo o con Shack?- le reproche- Disfruta el tiempo a solas porque cuando te vayas a mudar me tendrán mucho tiempo en su casa.

-Helena gracias por la velada

-Gracias a ti por venir

Nos abrazamos más fuerte de lo que esperaba, tal vez era la costumbre…

Todos se fueron y solo quedamos Dante y yo. Fuimos al cuarto y nos dispusimos a dormir. Al parecer a Dante le gustaba mucho mi cama ya que ni flojo, ni perezoso acomodo su cabeza en la almohada. Dormí abrazándolo y él colocando sus patas en mis brazos.

Antes de dejarme llevar por Morfeo lo único que pensé fue- _Por favor Severus cuídate mucho, espero que este dolor valga la pena y te encuentres bien._

¿Dónde estaría? ¿Al menos yo ocuparía un pensamiento suyo? Pase horas divagando en los recuerdos y llorándolos por ser eso mismo, recuerdos…

Mire el reloj y eran las tres de la mañana, no había dormido en las tres horas a diferencia de mi compañero de cama. Camine a la sala y vi en la ventana hacia la calle unos ligeros copos de nieve caían, el clima estaba del mismo humor, abrí la ventana y deje que el hielo acariciara mi mano.

Darren McHale salió de su casa con las bolsas de la basura y las coloco en el contenedor, al verme me saludo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Insomnio después de una fiesta?- pregunto

Asentí-¿Termino la mudanza?

-Si todo está listo, ahora estaba revelando unas fotos, yo también tengo insomnio después de una fiesta.

-¿Puedo ver las fotos?- me calle ¿Qué mierda acababa de decir? Un extraño al que había conocido hace unas horas y ya le estaba pidiendo que me dejara entrar a su casa para ver sus fotos.

Sonrió abiertamente- Por supuesto

-Mejor mañana debe estar agotado- dije tratando de salir en lo que me había metido.

-Para nada lo estoy, además tener compañía siempre es bueno.

Dude pero sabía que si volvía a la cama no iba a dormir así que busqué un suéter y un atuendo casual, obviamente no iba llegar en pijama y fui a la casa de al lado. El lugar parecía una galería de arte, habían cuadros de Van Gogh, Monet y Picasso, también estaban las portadas de Vogue que había hecho, pero estas eran pequeñas a comparación de las enormes fotos familiares.

-No tengo té pero tengo un excelente café- dijo dándome una taza de café.

-No hay problema

Me llevo a un estudio en el que sobresalía una pared que estaba siendo cubierta con fotografías- Cada una de esas fotos son la imagen de lo que es importante para mi

Era imposible aburrirse de ver las fotos, definitivamente era su pasión y lo reflejaba.

* * *

><p>Encuentros como esos se repitieron por un mes. Eran como una rutina, después de un agotador día de trabajo hablaba con él y lograba quitarme el estrés de encima, no tocaba temas de mi trabajo pero no hacía falta ya que podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa que se nos viniera a la cabeza. En especial comentábamos de las fotos que tomaba y una que otra ocasión lo acompañe a capturar imágenes de la noche estrellada. Él era de un increíble talento para ser amigable.<p>

Conocí a Elizabeth, la hermana de Darren, físicamente era como la típica chica americana, rubia y sonriente a todo momento, bueno esta última característica también la tiene él. En horas de la noche ella salía a trabajar al laboratorio que el ministerio le había otorgado, había adquirido el horario de su objeto de investigación.

Dejando a un lado a mis nuevos amigos y hablando del trabajo las sesiones de grupo para capturar a Petrov no habían sido muy productivas. Lo máximo que habíamos conseguido era una foto de los Lestrange en un reconocido parque de Bulgaria. Pero no nos rendíamos, mantenía gente vigilando la fortaleza cuando el mapa mostraba la presencia de ellos ahí. También los envié a estar en el mundial de quiditch ya que como sabíamos Román era aficionado al deporte y teníamos esperanza de que se apareciese ahí.

Vigilamos las exportaciones de ingredientes de poción multijugos para así descubrir donde estaba el laboratorio y tal vez ahí encontrar una prueba, pero nada fuera de lo normal había sucedido.

Me enorgullecía el grupo, para la edad que tenían eran muy profesionales y dedicados, se notaba que Severus había hecho un buen trabajo… Respecto a él, obviamente seguí teniendo episodios tristes y nunca dejaba de pensarlo.

Un día fui a buscarlo a su antiguo penthouse pero me encontré con el lugar vacío, también visite la calle de la Hilandera gracias a que Shack me soltó el dato y sucedió lo mismo. Intente escribirle, no eran extensas las cartas solo contenían una frase "¿_Cómo estás?_" pero no hubo respuesta nunca. Aún así guardo la esperanza.

Charlie y Shack se mudaron y están viviendo en mi vecindario, cerca al ministerio ya que ambos necesitaban estar cerca, Charlie para tomar el traslador a Rumania y el otro pues obviamente por el trabajo.

Enero definitivamente no fue mi mes, aunque tengo mucha compañía y apoyo me siento sola.

-Muy bien señores nos queda un mes mañana les daré el día libre nada de mundial, nada de Bulgaria, pensaran formas de conseguir esas pruebas y recuerden no queremos problemas con la corte internacional.

Con sus ojos adormilados los jóvenes del grupo especial agradecieron mi decisión. Excepto Laura Mckinnon que puso los ojos en blanco cuando hable, la situación con ella era tensa muchas veces pero el mismo grupo se encargaba de normalizarla. En cierta parte ella me echaba la culpa de la renuncia de Severus y creo que en parte tiene razón. Igual no me iba a poner a explicarle nada a ella, el estado de ánimo en el que me ponía cuando trabajaba era tal que ni ganas de pelear me daban.

Ese día iba a cenar con mi mamá en casa de mis abuelos en Irlanda, la idea no me agradaba pero tenía que verla; hace una semana mis padres decidieron separarse, fue un acuerdo mutuo y amistoso. Al parecer cada uno no se sentía bien en la relación ya que la rutina del trabajo la agoto. Andrea y yo respetamos su decisión. Igual siguen trabajando juntos y tratandose como amigos que son y fueron antes de ser marido y mujer.

La cena fue agradable, primero porque mis abuelos no estaban y segundo porque mi mamá estaba calmada y sonriente, hasta tal punto que la cena habia quedado exquisita. Bueno, no fue tan agradable porque al parecer la cena me provoco un dolor de panza que no se me quitaba hasta que mi mamá decidió hacerme una poción para el dolor.

Bajamos al laboratorio de mi abuelo y mientras ella sacaba el caldero y los utensilios me pidió que le alcanzara los ingredientes, fui al almacén pero estaba cerrado así que tuve que utilizar _alohomora, _de pronto no quería que los elfos metieran las narices en su trabajo. Habían bastantes cajas rojas que identifique de inmediato provenían de la boticaria.

-¿El abuelo está trabajando en un nuevo proyecto?

-No lo sé - contesto mi mamá calentando el caldero- Lleva trabajando todas las noches, pero tú sabes cómo es él a lo mejor si está creando algo

El dolor se incrementó así que deje de fisgonear y le entregue los ingredientes a mi mamá.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegue a la casa Dante salio a recibirme, había llegado el correo con la invitación a la boda de Kevin y Alana, parece ser que debo asistir y no me gustaría ir sola tal vez le pida a Darren que me acompañe<p>

–Helena abre rápido tengo que mostrarte algo- dijo Darren. Como si lo hubiera invocado.

Hice caso y lo encontré agitado- ¿Qué te paso?

-¿Es cierto que tuviste una relación con Severus Snape?- pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-¿Por qué me preguntas?

Saco de su maletín un libro con una fotografía de Severus en la portada y me lo paso, titulaba "_La historia no contada de un mortifago enamorado_" por Rita Skeeter.

* * *

><p><strong>Al parecer a Rita Skeeter le gustó hacer biografias :S<strong>


	15. XV Tantas Cosas

_**¡Hola a todos! **_

_**Llega un nuevo capítulo después de tanta espera**_

_**Para quienes tengan twitter pueden agregarme como charlottealig (/#!/charlottealig) ahí comento lo último que estoy escribiendo, entre otros temas.  
>Gracias a Sayuri (me encanta que me comentes :D) a <strong>__**Radioactive Shev**__**, a**_ _**Dulceysnape, Moony, a ClairSnape, a Moony (Que bueno volver a leer tus comentarios) y a Brenkis por sus comentarios.**_

_**La protagonista al igual que su familia y Kevin son creados por mí. El resto pertenecen a la querida JK Rowling.**_  
><em><strong>Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo.<strong>_  
><em><strong>¡Espero sus reviews!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XV<br>Tantas Cosas**

El libro no era igual de grande como había sido el de Dumbledore. La cubierta era color verde esmeralda con letras plateadas y tenía una foto de él con su levita negra y el gran comedor de fondo. Ese retrato se lo habían hecho cuando fue nombrado director de Hogwarts.

Posaba con aire de superioridad y con una mirada fija y cargada de odio, esa era la imagen que todos tenían de él, alguien superior que ni el más remoto caso se interesaría en amar a alguien. Si no tuviese todos mis días presente los recuerdos de lo que tuvimos y viese esta foto me creería ese Severus Snape que mostraban.

En la parte de atrás Rita Skeeter posaba con un vestido agua marina ajustado al cuerpo y la siempre estúpida sonrisa y ojos coquetos con los que creía conseguir la noticia.

La sinopsis del libro recitaba "_Severus Snape conocido por ser profesor de pociones y por haber sido director de Hogwarts, también por haber pertenecido a las fuerzas del que-no-debía-ser-nombrado como mortifago y mano derecha de él. Eso es lo que la mayoría de personas saben sobre él pero ¿Qué hay de su relación con altos mandos del ministerio? No me refiero a una laboral o ¿Qué hay de su relación con Lily Potter? Averígüenlo en esta biografía que es tan verídica que no fue autorizada por el protagonista por miedo a dar a conocer la verdad"._

-La voy a matar- fue lo único que dije al terminar de leer

Darren me tomo por los hombros- No lo vas hacer ni siquiera tienes argumentos para matarla

-¿Te parece poco esto?

-¿Sabes lo que dice?

-Me basta con la sinopsis

-Por favor Helena tu eres auror sabes que no puedes llegar de la nada sin plan, léelo conseguiremos un abogado para colocar una demanda en contra de ella.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta y era Elizabeth

-Helena hola ¿Mi hermano esta acá?

-Sí, sigue

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto él

-Deberías ir a la casa te están buscando

-¿Quién?

-Anastasia- dijo bajando la voz

-Ya vuelvo- dijo Darren

-¿Quieres algo?- le pregunte a Elizabeth

-Gracias Helena pero estoy con un paciente- dijo refiriéndose a un vampiro- Otro día estaría bien

-Claro

La acompañe a la puerta y vi desde ahí a Darren hablando con una mujer alta casi tan alta como él, delgada, de tez blanca y cabello rojizo. Supuse que era una modelo por su contextura y el abrigo de diseñador que vestía.

Mi amigo giro a mi dirección y de inmediato entre a la casa. No era mi asunto ahora debía estar en lo mío, iba hacerle caso a Darren y tome el libro para empezar a leer las barbaridades de Rita Skeeter. Cuando lo abrí cayó un separador de páginas que se encontraba en la penúltima página, al parecer ya había sido leído.

"_Severus Snape Prince fue hijo de una familia de clase media que vivía en la zona industrial de Londres, sus padres fueron Tobias Snape de origen no mágico y Elieen Prince hija del famoso pocionista Charles Prince y de su esposa Marian. Él nunca convivió con sus abuelos maternos y mucho menos paternos, sus padres se fueron a vivir juntos cuando Elieen quedo embarazada, sin ella tener la aprobación de los Prince_".

Interrumpí la lectura porque tocaron a la puerta era Darren que volvía –Disculpa la interrupción

-No te preocupes

-Ella era un amor pasado- me explico

-Ya- volví a ver las páginas del pequeño libro cuantas cosas diría esta serpiente de su infancia, como se pudo haber atrevido a irrumpir en una historia que solo le competía a unos cuantos, yo no iba hacer lo mismo que ella

Segui hablando con Darren- Dime ¿Tu ya te leíste este libro cierto?- él asintió- Quiero pedirte algo y créeme que será el único favor que te pida- aguardó a que continuara -Puedes contarme lo que dice de mi este libro. No me parece justo enterarme de su vida por Rita Sketeer

-Lo hare si tu prometes contarme la verdadera versión

-Muy bien, dime la página y yo la marco con la varita

-Bien la primera vez que te nombra dice "_Helena Liddell pertenecía a Slytherin en la época en que el profesor Snape era jefe de esa casa. Compañeros de estudio de ella creen que tenía un interés por su profesor ya que pasaba bastante tiempo castigada y la mayoría de detenciones las cumplía en el despacho de él. Por lo contado deduzco que la relación inicio desde la época colegial, así es me refiero a una relación amorosa_"

-Por favor eso es completamente falso, si algunas veces cumplía castigos con él pero también lo hice y más veces con Filch y con McGonagall, además no cuenta que la mayoría de castigos me los ganaba por enfrentarme a compañeros de mi casa

-¿Pero te gustaba en el colegio?

-Para nada, en el colegio estaba tan interesada en llevarle la contraria a mis papas que en lo último que pensaba era en tener novio, además con él siempre fue una relación de respeto mutuo, a él era el único que veía como una autoridad. Pero nunca, nunca lo vi como algo más que eso.

-Bueno, luego dice "_como es lógico terminó sus estudios lo que dio por terminada la relación. Ella ingreso a la academia de aurores ahí comenzó una relación con Kevin Cuffe el hijo de el gran Barnabas Cuffe director del diario El profeta en donde tengo…" _bueno ahí dice que tiene una columna y elogia a Barnabas y bla bla bla- paso 4 páginas del libro y continuo- _"Luego sucedió la trágica batalla final y respecto al vendido de Severus Snape fuentes oficiales dijeron que había sido encontrado por aurores y llevado a San Mungo pero lo que no especificaron fue que quien encontró al profesor, no fueron un grupo de aurores, fue la misma Helena Liddell quien hizo todo_"

-Mierda- dije entre dientes, si se enteró de esto también…-¿Dice algo acerca del juicio contra Severus?

Asintió -"_El juicio dio como veredicto la liberación del acusado profesor, las pruebas que demostraron la cooperación del mortifago como espía del profesor Dumbledore y de la Orden del Fénix y por haber dado información a Harry Potter que le ayudo a enfrentarse al que-no-debía-ser-nombrado ¿Pero por qué hizo todo eso? ¿Hubo algún motor? Claro que si amigos, Severus Snape estaba enamorado de Lily Potter"_

Ahí estaba, ya se sabía, todo lo que el oculto por años se desveló en tan solo un día -¿Cuenta la promesa que le hizo a Dumbledore cuando se hizo espía?

-Si dedica dos capítulos contando y enalteciendo el amor de él por ella, la no correspondencia de parte de Lily y también cuenta como era la relación de ellos con el testimonio de una compañera de Gryffindor de ella.

Marque las páginas -¿Dice algo más sobre mí?

-Menciona un aborto "_El escape de los hermanos Lestrange y la decepción amorosa de su ex prometido fueron disgustos menores comparados con su aborto. Helena Liddell ni siquiera sabía quién era el padre del hijo que esperaba, según la sanadora practicante de San Mungo Julie Manson "Afuera de la sala, mientras hacía con el sanador Liddell la operación de aborto a su hija, se encontraban Kevin Cuffe y Severus Snape, este último llevo a la joven al hospital_" _al parecer el problema se solucionó solo ¿No?_

-¿No dice la razón del aborto cierto?

-No

Respire varias veces tratando de calmarme, Rita Skeeter ya había tocado fibras muy sensibles -Bien sigue por favor

-"_El juego del amor le salió caro a la auror. La misma sanadora también afirma haber visto a Severus Snape visitando a la paciente en horas de la noche y teniendo encuentros románticos. Es más, al regresar al trabajo contrató a su amante para que trabajara con ella en el ministerio, dándole un trato especial ante todo y una que otra mirada iba y venía. Volvía a estar con ella pero no por un sentimiento compartido, más adelante la Julieta de esta historia se enteraría que la razón por la que el mortifago estuvo con ella fue el pago de la deuda por haberle salvado la vida la noche de la batalla final_".

-¿Es cierto eso?

-No creas todo lo que dicen ahí Darren- ¿Como rayos se había enterado de estos datos? Solo lo sabíamos Andrea, Charlie, Shack… Darren busco en otras páginas "_Como si fuese poca la dignidad que tiene Helena Liddell, decidió seguir la relación aun sabiendo que él no la amaba y que estaba enamorado de otra mujer, una muerta; Coloco tanto empeño en enamorar al mortifago que pidió vacaciones en el trabajo para irse a vivir con él. Claro que nada de eso sirvió ya que el fantasma de la señora Potter hizo que la relación de la directora de la oficina de aurores y el ex mortifago terminara, como contó la misma Helena:_ _"__Él se rindió porque no pudo con el recuerdo de ella y estar conmigo le hacía daño, por no poder amarme"_

_-_Es todo lo que dicen de ti

Me quede callada y con la mirada perdida, Dante se acercó y acomodo su cabeza entre mis piernas -Ya sé de donde saco la información, le conté en un McDonalds a Shack toda la historia, pero yo no la vi en ningún lado

-Creo que también debes avisarle al ministro, el libro trae un pasquín- desde lejos vi una foto de Shack con Charlie abrazándose y dándose un ligero beso en los labios, ocupaba la mitad de la hoja- Leí "_Un ministro muy liberal. El encargado, así es masculino, de robarse los suspiros y ocupar los pensamientos del ministro es nada más y nadie menos que Charlie Weasley hijo de Arthur y Molly Weasley. La foto fue tomada hace menos una semana frente al apartamento que la pareja compro hace poco. Shacky al parecer te gustan jóvenes y bellos, buen trabajo chico. _

-Necesitas calmarte hare un té- dijo Darren caminando a la cocina

Saque mi varita y duplique el libro en tres copias, una para Severus, otra para mí y otra para el abogado que contrataría. Tome el pasquín y también lo duplique, debía dárselo a Shack de inmediato.

-Voy a escribirle a Severus para enviarle el libro, tengo que darme prisa si quiero ir a ministerio para mi defensa.

Saque pergamino y tinta ¿Cómo debía empezar? No era tiempo para pensar la mejor manera de escribirle, debía alertarlo y eso era lo importante

_Severus envío un libro que publicará mañana Rita Skeeter, la información la consiguió por mí ya que escucho una conversación que tuve con Shack pero obviamente exagera en muchos casos. Contratare un defensor mágico y te recomendare, es María Lorca, estudio conmigo y me ayudo en varios procesos legales seguro arregla esta situación. Comunícate conmigo por favor hay que solucionar este problema _

Tenía tantas ganas de terminar esta carta con un te amo pero era lo último que debía hacer. Guarde la carta y las copias de los libros, le entregue la original a Darren

-Tengo que irme al ministerio

-Yo te acompaño

-No te lo agradezco pero esto solo me corresponde

-Tú no te has leído todo el libro yo te puedo ayudar

-Da igual mi defensora lo leerá- me acerque y lo abrace rápidamente- Gracias

-No tienes que hacerlo sola Helena

-Si tengo, siempre lo he hecho sola y ahora más que nunca

* * *

><p>Me aparecí adentro de la casa de Shack, estaban cenando. Les di el pasquín y les explique muy superficialmente la situación, antes que dijeran algo me desaparecí y llegue de inmediato al ministerio.<p>

-María- le grite a la joven con paso de flamenco mientras venia hacia mí para desaparecerse

-Helena- dijo con su acento español

-Necesito ayuda legal urgentemente

Sonriendo me pregunto-¿A quién mataste acaso?

-No esta vez a nadie

-Muy bien vamos a mi oficina

-No te lo pediría si no fuera algo contra tiempo- le dije mientras caminábamos hacia la quinta planta donde se encontraba su oficina

Como había planeado le mostré el libro y las paginas marcadas, hice lo mismo que había hecho con Darren, por supuesto que esta vez me dolía más ya que debía leer uno por uno los capítulos marcados y analizarlos profundamente con María, además de ir llevando la lista de pruebas que desmentían lo que decía de mí.

¡Maldita Skeeter! Ya estaba mal como para que ella empeorara las cosas.

-Bueno Helena, hare la demanda por injuria y calumnia en cuanto traigas las pruebas

-No puedes hacer nada para que no se publique esto mañana

-No, sin pruebas no podemos hacer nada

-¿Puedo pedirte algo más?

-Por supuesto

-Puedes leer todo el libro y hacer un estudio para ver que puede hacer Severus contra Rita Skeeter

-Claro pero necesito obviamente hablar con él dile que venga apenas pueda, él es el principal afectado de esto- dijo mientras acomodaba unos documentos

No era la forma en la que quería volver a verlo decirle "hola si lo sé todo el mundo se enteró de lo que guardaste por más de 30 de años y todo por mi culpa".

-¡Vamos cariño!- grito María sacándome de los pensamientos- ¿Que es esa cara? No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, estoy confiada que tienes las de ganar

-Gracias

-Mañana seguramente habrá prensa que querrá entrevistarse contigo, lo mejor es que te abstengas de hacerlo hasta que tengamos la demanda formal con las pruebas, no debemos advertir a Skeeter

-Está bien no diré nada

* * *

><p>Salí del edificio y me aparecí en la casa, Darren estaba esperándome en la cocina mientras le daba de comer a Dante<p>

-¿Qué te dijo la defensora mágica?

-Puedo presentar una demanda por injuria y calumnia pero debo tener las pruebas así que hare eso de inmediato. Demandare por insinuar que soy una ramera, asesina e interesada que se aprovecha de su cargo.

-¿Me dejaras ayudarte en eso?

-Sabes, no quiero meterte en esto, no tienes nada que ver

-Yo te traje el libro

-Sí y te lo agradezco pero esto es algo mío. Ahora quiero irme a dormir por favor- a ver si asi lograba despertar de esta pesadilla.

Fui abrir la puerta para que Darren saliera pero antes de hacerlo con ira en sus ojos dijo

-_"La mayor cobardía de un hombre es despertar el amor de una mujer sin tener la intención de amarla." _Eso se aplica perfectamente para él

-Que hayas leído ese libro no te hace saberlo todo, no lo conoces

-Me encantaría hacerlo para decirle en la cara que es un idiota por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad de estar con alguien como tu

-¡Él no la ha desaprovechado! así demorara meses y volviera yo aún estaría con él- dije en un solo aliento, aguante las lágrimas que deseaban salir, no iba darle la razón- Si vas a decir algo más sobre Severus por favor retírate

Así lo hizo. Él no iba ser el único que empezaría a opinar, era solo una probada de lo que sucedería mañana.

* * *

><p>En la mañana fui a San Mungo para hablar con mis padres y Pius para pedirles que fuesen mis testigos en el caso, ya que ellos me habían tratado en las ocasiones en las que estuve en el hospital, aceptaron por supuesto. También conseguí mi historial médico y mientras lo esperaba en el archivo muchas personas me miraban con ojos curiosos, incluso vi de reojo algunos diarios de El profeta anunciado el lanzamiento del libro.<p>

Entre tanto una enfermera llamada Clair quien había hecho su práctica en el hospital con mi papá como su tutor, se acercó y me conto que la dichosa enfermera que había dado el testimonio a Rita Skeeter, lo había hecho ya que mi padre se había rehusado a cambiarle el turno de atención ese día. Que mejor forma de vengarse que manchando el nombre de la hija.

Después en la entrada del hospital me abordo un periodista al que deje hablando solo. Me aparecí en la entrada del ministerio y ahí si fue peor la cosa, más de 20 periodistas con fotógrafos estaban allí esperándome, al verme me gritaron reclamando una entrevista. Camine rápidamente tratando de dejarlos pero fue en vano. Si en el hospital me habían mirado, en el ministerio era peor, todos tenían diarios en sus manos y me señalaban al pasar.

Cuando iba tomar el ascensor intentaron abordarlo también -¡Protego!- dieron un paso atrás- Sepan que no daré ninguna declaración les pido debo ir a trabajar

-¿Por qué calla?- pregunto uno

Cerré la puerta y tome aire, ya sabía que esto sucedería debía solo mantenerme firme y no dejar que me afectara. Camine lo más rápido a la oficina y me encerré allí. Tome las pruebas del hospital y las acomode en una carpeta, ya tenía para atacar la calumnia del aborto como solución a un problema como lo había dicho esa.

Debía tener el testimonio de Kevin también para desmentir que fui una perra y que jugué con él, le envié una lechuza y le pedí que nos encontrásemos a la hora del almuerzo en mi casa, obviamente no quería estar en un lugar público con el hijo del dueño del Profeta. No demoro en responder con una afirmativa.

Ahora seguía lo más espinoso, la insinuación de aprovechamiento de cargo para tenerlo a mi lado, le ofrecí el cargo ya que era el indicado para enseñar artes oscuras y conocía perfectamente como era Roman Petrov. Además nunca le di privilegios y lo trate como a cualquiera, hasta ahora se enteraba el ministerio que yo tenía una relación con él. Necesitaba el testimonio de alguien del trabajo para demostrarlo, se lo pediré a Harry y a Shack ya que ambos han estado en todo el proceso de Roman Petrov y los Lestrange.

Fui a la oficina de Shack y allí estaban Elphias Dodge y Tiberius Ogden, pensé que los dos ancianos iban a decir algo como esto afecta el ministerio debes hacer algo pero en cambio me presentaron su apoyo hasta Tiberius se ofreció a ser mi defensor pero le conté que María ya estaba ayudándome con la demanda, lo que si le pedí fue que mi demanda no demorara mucho en ser atendida.

-¿Y tú que harás?- le pregunte a Shack

-Hare un comunicado en el que diré que Charlie es mi pareja y que en pocas palabras la vida sentimental del ministro no les debe ser problema ni interesarles. Él vendrá apoyarme

Sonreí, así era Charlie ambos eran afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro. Ojala yo tuviera esa clase de apoyo…

De ahí partí a la sala donde debían estar esperándome el grupo especial. Cuando entre se hizo un silencio sepulcral y las miradas estaban fijas sobre mí. Vi obviamente el diario y el libro verde en la mesa aunque trataron de esconderlo.

Me hice al frente de ellos – Sé que todos leyeron el diario para informarse y que algunos habrán comprado el libro de Rita Skeeter, nadie mejor que ustedes sabrán que dice varias mentiras

-Como algunos datos que no conocíamos- agrego Laura Mckinnon

-Mi vida sentimental no es algo que deba ser público y siempre la he mantenido privada quiero referirme a lo único que debe tocarlos a ustedes y es que ella dice que yo contrate al profesor Snape por conveniencia y que le daba un trato especial además de dar muestras de cariño frente a todos ¿Alguno de ustedes presencio un acto que diera a entender una relación entre nosotros?

Todos negaron con la cabeza

-Cuando los traje al grupo les explique muy bien la razón por la que estaban aquí. Contrate al profesor porque consideré que era el indicado para el trabajo tenía un amplio conocimiento en las artes oscuras y en su defensa además de conocer al enemigo perfectamente. Mis razones tuve y no me equivoque, ustedes son prueba viva de eso. Nunca mi objetivo fue favorecer a alguien siempre ha sido hacer bien mi trabajo

Tome aire y continué -Como les dije cuando conformamos el grupo ustedes tienen libertad y si creen que esto los afecta pueden renunciar al grupo y seguir siendo auror, si es su decisión la aceptare y solo me quedara darles las gracias por el magnífico trabajo

-Buen discurso jefe pero nos quitó tiempo para dar nuestras ideas de como atrapar a Petrov y a los Lestrange- dijo con una sonrisa Damon Jones

Todos asintieron –Usted cree en nosotros, nosotros también debemos hacer lo mismo

-Yo si no seguiré en esto, muy bonitas palabras pero yo si no me lo creo- replico Laura mientras se levantaba de la silla

-¿Podemos hablar afuera en privado?

-No tengo nada que hablar con usted

Bien, ella lo quiso, Iba ser directa y sincera -A mí con ese teatro no me convence, sé muy bien que le interesa Severus y mucho

-No se equivoca, es algo que todos saben yo no lo oculto

-Si, por eso sé que renuncia al saber porque él no la acepto

-Renuncio porque no me la soporto más y sé que el sentimiento es mutuo

-Usted a mí no me ha hecho nada McKinnon

-Eso es lo que usted cree

Me reí del comentario, sabía perfectamente que Severus ni la había volteado a mirar, él mismo me había contado que ella había intentado sobrepasarse y él muy amablemente le advirtió que no lo volviese a intentar -Más le he hecho yo a usted de eso no me queda la menor duda. Espero su renuncia y por favor en las razones coloque bien grande que renuncia solo porque un hombre no le prestó atención de otra forma no la aceptare. Puede retirarse- salió con la boca abierta, pero sabía que esa era la razón por la que hacia todo ese berrinche.

Como había dicho Damon había quitado el tiempo de la reunión, quedamos de encontrarnos después de almorzar. Tuve que volver a pasar por la tropa de periodistas para salir a mi casa. Kevin acepto dar su testimonio y también prometió convencer a su padre para que El Profeta no diera tanta importancia a la noticia y hablara con Rita Skeeter. Aunque era muy poco probable que Barnabas Cuffe lo hiciera.

Cuando él se fue, busque en el correo la respuesta a la carta que le había enviado a Severus pero no había nada ¿La habría recibido? Tal vez no la habría visto como estaba en el extranjero de pronto no se habría entrado todavía. Esperaría hasta la noche.

En la tarde Shack hizo la rueda de prensa y fue acompañado por Charlie, estuve presente y después seguí con el grupo especial y Laura Mckinnon trabajando, al parecer si me dio la razón. Cuando se hizo de noche pase por la oficina de María y le di las pruebas.

-¿Qué paso con el directo implicado?-pregunto María

-No he podido hablar con él

-Si él tan solo colocase la demanda por injuria y calumnia tú quedarías limpia y Skeeter estaría cinco años en Azkaban

-Ok otra cosa que debo decirte descubrí como consiguió la información Rita Skeeter, es un animago no registrado se transforma en escarabajo me lo dijo Harry Potter

-Te equivocas a mí también me habían dicho que era un animago e investigue pero encontré el registro, fue hace 5 años

-¡Mierda! Pensé que con eso

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, con estas pruebas y los testimonios esa bruja puede ir preparando el uniforme de rayas para ir a prisión y no podrá publicar en mucho tiempo. Mañana colocare la demanda y hare lo posible para que el juicio sea pronto.

* * *

><p>Así lo hizo, después de dos días, Rita Skeeter fue solicitada a juicio por injuria y calumnia. Todo el Wizengamont iba oficiar el juicio ya que trataba un tema que afectaba la imagen del ministerio. Mejor estaba la situación para los periodistas que al parecer se habían incrementado, llegando de otros países para cubrir el juicio que iba ser mañana.<p>

El caso con Petrov no mejoraba y el tiempo se agotaba, además se venía la final del Mundial de Quiditch y sospechábamos que tal vez él podía asistir ya que Bulgaria había vuelto a quedar en la final. Le ordene al grupo que se preparan para vigilar cualquier movimiento ese día. Aunque no avanzaba la misión, por lo menos Rita Skeeter no se había enterado nada.

Fui a casa y de inmediato mire el correo, quería con toda mi alma recibir una carta de Severus pero no había nada, ninguna respuesta, ninguna señal. La que si me escribía permanentemente era mi hermana dándome ánimo y su apoyo, le pedí que averiguase si en Hogwarts sabían algo de él pero no había nadie.

Tocaron a la puerta y fui abrir era Darren

-Espero que el mal genio se te haya pasado y me quieras acompañar al teatro- dijo con una sonrisa centelleante

La última vez que había hablado con él no habíamos quedado en bien, pero bueno los amigos siempre aparecen en el momento adecuado y en este momento quería dejar de pensar en Rita Skeeter -¿Teatro?

-Si vamos a ver Wicked, te encantara es sobre brujas y magos es decir una obra de fantasía

Me reí por el comentario- Está bien traigo mi abrigo y salimos

La obra era fantástica como había dicho Darren. Trataba sobre la relación entre las brujas de OZ antes de que llegase Dorothy a ciudad Esmeralda.

La trama me dio un poco de nostalgia ya que gira en torno a la amistad verdadera y en muchas ocasiones tuve a Nympha en mis pensamientos pero al final me entretuve bastante y preste completa atención.

Nunca había ido a un musical pero a partir de ahora iría más seguido; las canciones, la puesta de escena y el vestuario, aunque un poco con el estereotipo muggle, eran espectaculares.

Cuando termino la función pensé que nos íbamos de inmediato pero no, Darren iba arreglar una sesión fotográfica con los protagonistas de la obra así que tomo fotos del escenario para tener una percepción de como haría la sesión.

-¿Te gusto la obra?

-Si me gustó mucho- le dije mirando el gran escenario verde con luces en el techo que imitaban las estrellas

Tal vez los muggles no tenían magia pero al parecer no la necesitaban para encantar.

-Vámonos ya termine

Volvimos a la casa caminando por supuesto. La situación era un poco tensa, aunque nos habíamos reído en la obra, aún quedaba pendiente el tema de nuestra última discusión –Darren lamento lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos pero es que me deje afectar por todo

-No fuiste la única, a mí también me pone mal esto, verte triste y preocupada. No quiero que estés así

Le sonreí, él solo se preocupaba por mi. Los últimos meses habíamos cimentado una excelente amistad, a él le debía el no aburrirme en esta espera tan larga.

-Mañana se hará el juicio

-Excelente, seguro lo ganas no hay porque debas preocuparte

-Supongo

-¿Qué ha pasado con él?- pregunto

-No sé nada, intento localizarlo pero no lo consigo

Llegamos y abrí la puerta, invite a Darren a un café pero lo rechazo

-Debo trabajar en algo

-Bien- me acerque y lo abrace – Gracias Darren

Cuando me iba a soltar él no me lo permitió

-Helena yo estoy aquí contigo, no estás sola- dijo en un susurro. Luego me miro con sus ojos azulados y se despidió

Me quede pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, esta vez había sido distinto, sentí su acompañamiento su sentimiento, su… En fin tal vez si contaba con muchas personas pero no con la más importante. Lo necesitaba a él, solo a él.

Tocaron a la puerta, debía ser Darren o Charlie o Shack pero no era así…mi deseo se materializó. Ahí estaba con un abrigo negro y una bufanda del mismo color, era de carne y hueso no una ilusión. Di un paso atrás y susurre su nombre, entro en la casa sin desviar la mirada.

-Recibí la carta- dijo con un tajante sacándola de un bolsillo

Claro él no había venido por mí, la razón de que estuviera aquí era otra –Eso veo, si quieres puedo acompañarte a donde la defensora.

-No- dijo seriamente- Ya tengo un defensor mágico que está colocando la demanda

-Ya- fue lo único que pude decir

-Vine a dar las gracias por haberme informado de esto y por haberme ofrecido la ayuda

No me tuteaba por supuesto que estaba guardando las distancias pero para mí era tan difícil mantenerlas- No hay por qué en parte fue mi culpa. Yo le conté a Shack desde el incidente en la casa de los gritos la demás información la debió haber sacado de testimonios.

-No me importa como haya conseguido la información ya el daño fue hecho

De las cosas que me ha dicho Severus esta era una de las peores ¿no le importaba?

-Puedes hacer que ella deje de publicar

-Pero no que todo el mundo deje de recordar que yo fui un idiota enamorado, títere de Dumbledore y del señor oscuro, aprovechado de la directora de la oficina de aurores y un bastardo mestizo.

-Tú eres mucho más que eso- le dije tomándolo del brazo

Rápidamente se soltó de mí y dio media vuelta- Adiós

Se desapareció al instante; Dejaba de verlo y solo se presentaba así. Por favor no podía ser posible, la esperanza no se podía morir.

Súbitamente me desplome en el suelo y empecé a llorar, Dante se acercó rápidamente y empezó a moverme la mano con el hocico, logro acomodarse a mi lado y se acostó.

* * *

><p>Desperté con una jaqueca terrible o más bien con un dolor de corazón terrible. Mire el reloj, se me había pasado la mañana ya era tarde y ya llevaba quince minutos de retraso para llegar al ministerio. Me arregle lo mejor que pude, debía estar presentable para el ataque contra esa… periodista corrupta.<p>

Apenas pise el suelo del ministerio los periodistas dirigieron sus cámaras y grabadoras mágicas hacia mí. Savage y Proudfoot tuvieron que acompañarme hasta los tribunales del Wizengamot.

Allí me esperaban mis testigos junto a María

-¿Dónde estabas?- dijeron casi todos en coro

-Disculpen la tardanza vamos ya estoy lista

Aunque pasaba bastante tiempo en las salas siempre encontraba intimidante el gran atril y las filas de sillas alrededor del acusado y el acusador. En un lado estaba Rita Skeeter junto a su defensor, un viejo pequeño y bonachón que llevaba un traje que casi se rompía de lo pequeño que le quedaba.

Ella por su parte llevaba las infaltables gafas y el peinado de nido de cóndor, un vestido rojo con un chal del mismo color que hacia juego. Ambas al vernos soltamos chispas y estuve a punto de sacar mi varita y freírla a crucios pero debía calmarme, muy pronto ella estaría en Azkaban.

Solo habían permitido al Quisquilloso estar presente en el juicio, yo lo había pedido ya que quería que la verdad se mostrara tal cual. Xenophilius Lovegood estaba preparado con libreta y pluma en mano.

El juicio iba ser auspiciado por Enrique Katica, lo conocía ya que había sido mi profesor de leyes en la academia, era un buen augurio. Todo el Wizengamot tomo su lugar, logre divisar a Shack, Elphias y a Tiberus Ogden.

La modalidad fue ligera, María se debatía con todo lo que teníamos y dejaba a los miembros del jurado sin oportunidad de dudar o preguntarse si lo que veían era cierto o no. Uno a uno mis testigos dieron su testimonio, al momento de pasar Kevin vi como miraba a una castaña, supuse que era Alana su prometida. No solo a mí me judía este libro, ellos se casarían pronto y no era muy cómodo para Kevin que su prometida lo escuchara en un juzgado defendiendo a su ex pareja.

Mientras la verdad salía a flote, poco a poco sentía que un gramo de odio se iba como dice una frase "_la verdad_ os _hará libres_" bueno no libre completamente…

Cuando llego el momento de Rita Skeeter y su defensa, solo alego que era una biografía no autorizada y por eso algunos datos tuvo que colocarlos de esa manera ya que no pudo corroborarlos. De inmediato iba alegar pero se me adelantaron tres miembros del Wizengamot quienes le dijeron que si no pudo corroborar la información no debió publicarla. Se sentía un fresco, la venganza era tan exquisita.

-Claro que la razón por la que terminaron ellos dos si fue tomada directamente por la fuente- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Me levante de la silla iba golpearla de verdad que si pero siempre había alguien que me detenía

-Te hare subir al estrado no necesitas irte a los golpes Helena- me dijo María –Mi cliente quiere dar una versión libre

-Concebido- dijo Katica

Subí al estrado y vi el paisaje completo, mis padres, mis amigos, el grupo especial aunque claro faltaba alguien, saque de mi abrigo un brillante reloj de plata con incrustaciones de esmeralda y ate la cadena a mi mano, lo sujete firmemente y comencé hablar - Rita Skeeter se inmiscuyo en lo que no le correspondía, un verdadero periodista no busca hacer daño a la gente sino ayudarle a ver la verdad de lo que ocurre- la mire fijamente y la señale- Usted en cambio les mostro la mentira que quería para vender. Aunque sabe algo, habría vendido aún más si hubiese mostrado más al excelente ser que es Severus Snape, se nota tanto que usted no lo conoce de verdad. Sin él ni usted ni ninguno de los que estamos acá estaríamos tranquilos de saber que un Lord podría matarnos de la noche a la mañana.

Tome aire y continué –Sabe cuál ha sido la maldad más grande que ha cometido él, haberse enamorado y haber buscado la forma de acabar el sufrimiento. Creo que antes yo le hice un daño, deje que el amargo dolor siguiera… Skeeter su propia historia se derrumbó sola demostrando lo frágil y falsa que era. La historia de él en cambio no necesita ser contada para ser veraz.

Baje las escaleras y me senté al lado de María. El juez pidió el conceso al Wizengamot quienes la declararon culpable totalmente.

-Margarita Skeeter es usted declarada culpable por delito de injuria y calumnia contra Helena Liddell como castigo deberá pagar una multa de 2000 galeones como compensación, quedara imposibilitada para ejercer su cargo de periodista y deberá hacer una disculpa pública a la afectada. De no poder acatar lo estipulado será llevada prisión por el lapso de 5 años. En cuanto al libro dejara de reproducirse y cualquier existencia será desaparecida enteramente.

Skeeter empezó a llorar descontroladamente y acusar a todos los jueces de comprados e injustos. Felicite a María por su extraordinaria labor

-Yo tuve que hacer muchas cosas para convencer a todos de tu versión pero me lo habría ahorrado si te hubiese colocado a dar esa inspiradora declaración al principio

Sonreí y la abrace. Mis acompañantes fueron a felicitarme y a invitarme para festejar la victoria pero aún no iba hacerlo, no hasta que supiera que ocurriría con Severus.

Salí del ministerio y me dirigí a mi casa, cuando llegue Dante me recibió alegremente por lo menos los demás se alegraban por mí. Tenía sueño estaba cansada, no quería hacer nada, con la varita abrí la lata de comida para mi perro, me di una ducha y me puse ropa cómoda, dicen que la ropa absorbe la mala energía y era cierto, cuando iba a misiones lo primero que hacia después de hacerlas era bañarme. Por lo menos mañana iba ser un mejor día.

* * *

><p>Al otro día fui al trabajo con Darren ya que Elizabeth presentaría los avances en su poción para vampiros y él me pidió el favor que lo llevara a donde estaría su hermana para apoyarla. Cuando llegamos de la forma muggle y de haber hecho el registro de visita nos encontramos con los periodistas quienes preguntaron -¿Asistirá hoy al juicio de Severus Snape?<p>

-¿Qué?- pregunte

-Hoy será el juicio contra Rita Skeeter

Me dirigí de inmediato al Wizengamot, Darren corrió detrás mío, llegue vi a Severus con Lucius Malfoy y un hombre moreno que los acompañaba, supuse era su defensor. Camine hacia ellos pero él salió a mi encuentro.

-No se te ocurra entrar al juicio- dijo mirándome fríamente

-¿Por qué no?

-No quiero que entres- dijo dando media vuelta

-¿Por qué?- volví a preguntar

Exasperado se giró -¡No te quiero cerca Helena! – dijo con ese tono amenazador que usaba con los estudiantes cuando los reprendía

-No tienes por qué gritarle así- intervino Darren

-Darren no te metas en esto- le dije mirándolo

Severus me miro con rabia y luego siguió su camino hacia el tribunal

Acompañe a mi amigo a la oficina de Shack y luego me dirigí a mi oficina, tenía mucho papeleo hoy y eso estaba bien para distraerme un rato. Ya sola me puse hacer lo que menos debía hacer ¿Por qué Severus estaría en esta actitud conmigo? ¿Todavía estaría enfadado conmigo por lo de Skeeter? Recordaba esa frase que nunca había pensado escuchar de sus labios, aquella que estaba rompiendo desde el centro mi corazón.

Pero ¡Ya no más! no podía aguantarlo más, él había luchado por su amor y yo también tenía derecho hacerlo, esto ya era insufrible.

Apenas termine lo que debía entregar más pronto, baje a los tribunales, el juicio estaba terminando. Me oculte detrás de una puerta mientras daban el veredicto final, Rita Skeeter fue judicializada por injuria y calumnia, se le hizo una computación de cargos ella alego imposibilidad de pago de las dos cuotas de indemnización, la mía y la de Severus, por lo que fue enviada Azkaban por cinco años. Si el día de mi juicio había llorado, hoy estaba incontrolable, ella se lo gano.

Cuando iba saliendo le impedí seguir tomándolo del brazo -¿Podemos hablar?

Miro a sus acompañantes y les hizo una señal para que continuaran, no sin antes dedicar una mirada fija a Lucius Malfoy. Lo guie a una de las salas suscritas a los tribunales, las que se usaban para los recesos y que tenían unas mesas y camas para cuando debían atenderlos sanadores.

-¿Qué paso con su amiguito?- pregunto burlón

-Mi amiguito se llama Darren y está en este momento con Shack pero de él no vengo hablar- lo solté- No entiendo tu actitud te pedí disculpas por lo de Rita, te ofrecí mi ayuda pero la rechazaste

-Lucius me consiguió un defensor por eso lo rechace

-Bien pero entonces explícame porque no entiendo, llegas un día a mi casa enfadado me dices que gracias y me reclamas lo de Rita y sales enfadado. Luego te encuentro quiero entrar al juicio y no me dejas

-No podía hacerlo por mi defensa

-¿Solo por eso?- no contestaba, dirigió la mirada a otro lado

-Repíteme eso que me dijiste, ahora que no hay nadie y dímelo mirándome a los ojos

Se quedó estático, sin hacer el menor movimiento. Se escuchaba su respiración y la mía haciendo juego. No podía hacerlo, ahora no podía hacerlo.

-Severus- lo ataje del brazo y mire sus ojos negros cual carbón los cuales siempre imagine en los momentos más duros - Ya es insufrible amarte y extrañarte estos días que parecen años, es suficiente para mi mantener la esperanza y fortalecerla con los recuerdos. Tú muy bien dijiste que no podías amarme, pero recuerda que yo nunca te prometí que te olvidaría.

Tome aire y una solitaria lagrima broto de lo más íntimo de mi corazón- ¿Cómo te sientes con esto? ¿Es mejor tu situación? ¿En serio es la mejor decisión que has tomado?

Lo mire expectante a lo que iba a decir pero no dijo nada, solamente me observaba fijamente como si quisiese decir algo.

Me arriesgue a descubrir la respuesta, por eso me pegue a su pecho completamente y lo rodee con mis brazos, coloque mi cabeza en el lado donde se encontraba tan vital órgano y escuche los latidos acelerados que emitía. Sonreí al escucharlos, significaba que aun sentía que estaba sintiendo.

-Severus te extraño tanto como tú lo haces- le dije contra su pecho

No me atreví a mirarlo aún estaba el miedo a su rechazo, a su abandono pero ese rápido palpitar lo contrarrestaba y sustentaba mi pensamiento. Unos segundos después el palpitar aumento y él me alejo un poco pero solo para que con un movimiento rápido tomara mi cintura y estampara un beso en mis labios.

Lo atraje más hacia mi invitándolo a que se adentrara más, el gustoso acepto acariciando mi espalda con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba mi cuello. Nos separamos buscando aire pero aun nos sujetábamos el uno al otro.

-Helena no quiero seguir extrañándote más- dijo en un susurro casi ahogado

Sonreí por lo que acaba de escuchar, estas palabras eran como un sellante que volvía a unir mi roto corazón, solo una simple respuesta suya bastaba.

* * *

><p><strong>El nombre del juez Katica es en honor a mi profesor de Comunicación Política, dicen que el mal lo debes transformar en bien para que sea más llevadero entonces aplico el ejercicio en el fic. <strong>

**ClairSnape espero que te haya gustado la enfermera :)**

**La frase que le dice Darren a Helena es de Bob Marley**

**¡Espero sus reviews! El proximo fic tendra sabor a limon jajaja :D**


	16. XVI En Tú Posición

**Volvi despues de tanta espera :D  
>Este capitulo va dedicado a todas que esperaron esta actualización por mucho tiempo. <strong>

****_Para quienes tengan twitter pueden agregarme como charlottealig (/#!/charlottealig) ahí comento lo último que estoy escribiendo, entre otros temas._****

**_La protagonista al igual que su familia y Kevin son creados por mí. El resto pertenecen a la querida JK Rowling.  
>Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo.<br>¡Espero sus reviews!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVI<strong>

**En Tú Posición**

Empecé a llorar como tantas veces lo había hecho por él, pero esta vez eran distintas las razones para hacerlo; Me había extrañado, había pensado en mí. Seguí abrazada a él, dejando que su calor me inundara y alejara el frio que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo en estos siglos solitarios, él también lo hacía y dejaba que yo casi lo dejase sin aire por lo fuerte que lo abrazaba.

Estábamos en un lugar oscuro pero vi que la luz del exterior reflejaba en el rostro de Severus, gire para ver la fuente de la iluminación y me topé con los ojos llenos de rabia de Darren.

—Era cuestión de tiempo

Me paralicé al escucharlo y verlo apretando con pulso firme la manivela de la puerta. En un instante Darren abandonó la sala, me separé de Severus y me dispuse a seguir a mi amigo pero él me retuvo.

—Déjalo ir

—No, tengo que explicarle— dije mirando la puerta por la que él había salido.

—¿Le vas a explicar lo que ya sabe y no quiere aceptar?

Apreté los labios y volví a mirar la puerta, si me quedaba le haría entender a Darren que no me importaba pero si salía de esta habitación no iba ser justa con Severus, irme y dejarlo ahí por ir detrás de mi amigo no era lo correcto.

—Te espere un mes, ahora te pido a cambio que me esperes una hora

Renegando y para nada contento, me soltó y se hizo a un lado, le di un veloz beso en los labios y salí de ahí. Tuve la suerte de alcanzar a Darren antes de tomar el traslador

—No te vayas así— le pedí.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para seguir viendo como vuelves con él? — gritó

Unos periodistas alcanzaron a escuchar y se dirigieron en manada a donde estábamos.

—Cálmate Darren

—¡Yo también tengo sentimientos Helena! —grito— No quiero quedarme para ver como él hace lo que yo no puedo hacer

Antes que llegara la prensa tome a Darren e hice aparición conjunta en mi casa.

Ya ahí en mi sala iba a empezar a aclarar las cosas pero él me lo impidió ya que me tomo fugazmente con sus manos y fuimos a su casa, pasamos al oscuro estudio de fotografía y me ubico en un punto de la habitación, escuche sus pasos alejándose para encender las luces; mis ojos se abrieron al ver la antigua pared en la que reposaban las imágenes de su familia junto con otras en las que estaba yo en el escenario de Wicked.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que acá colocaba lo que era realmente importante para mí?

Asentí en silencio aun viendo las fotografías cuidadosamente enmarcadas ¿en que momento había tomado las fotos? No me di cuenta ya que estaba encantada con lo que veía; Las luces del escenario iluminaban mi sonrisa, me veía feliz, fascinada y mirando las estrellas.

—¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? —volvió a preguntar a mis espaldas

—No—respondí sin verlo

Darren llego a mi lado pero todavía atrás mío.

—Yo tampoco, pero sí creo que puedes enamorarte de alguien en cualquier momento, dio la causalidad que a mí me sucedió cuando te vi cabizbaja siendo guiada por tu peludo amigo y abriendo la puerta de tu casa

Escuche como pausadamente relataba nuestro primer encuentro, recordé ese momento, pero era inevitable hacerlo sin pensar en Severus ya que justo ese día él había ido a buscarme. Los nervios empezaron, sabia a donde iba todo esto y lo que iba tener que hacer.

—Te pido una oportunidad para poder decirte y demostrarte esto miles de veces —Dio un paso y se colocó frente a mí, acercándose a mi oído susurro— Te amo, te amo y por tercera vez te amo

Ahí estaba. La sinceridad con que lo había dicho hizo acelerar mi corazón, tenía que detenerlo pero no quería ser muy dura. Él podía amarme pero yo no, menos ahora que tenía la oportunidad de volver a estar con la persona con la que quería estar.

—Yo no puedo darte esa oportunidad, yo amo a Severus y sí, tengo la esperanza de volver con él— le dije mirando sus ojos azules que me hacían una petición no del todo silenciosa.

—Sí, pero por favor dame— me tomo de la mano y de la barbilla para mirarme fijamente —Date una oportunidad conmigo, déjame luchar por ti

Esa última frase hizo que como en las películas, recordase la conversación que tuve con Severus antes de que termináramos

Flash Back

_—__Luchas por un amor no correspondido pero no dejas que yo también lo haga- le recrimine dolida por lo que acababa de decir._

—_A mí nunca me detuvieron cuando debía hacerlo y mira como estoy. Si ella hubiese hecho esto que hago contigo créeme que las cosas habrían cambiado._

—_¿No habrías seguido luchando?_

—_No, cuando la verdad es dicha por la persona adecuada no duele y es aceptada, pero eso no paso._

Fin del flash back

—Darren tengo que ser clara contigo, tu eres mi amigo y no dejaras de serlo jamás pero tampoco llegaras a ser algo más que eso. Mira yo quiero tu bienestar y puedo asegurarte que conmigo no lo tendrás

—No digas eso

—Para nada es un bien vivir de una mentira que al final hará daño

—Tu eres lo mejor para mi ¿no lo ves?

En un momento Darren había minimizado la distancia entre nosotros y estaba besándome con una pasión contagiosa que puso mi mente en blanco; termino después de unos segundos cuando ambos buscamos aire. Cuando terminó la boca me sabía a culpa y decepción por no haberme detenido ¿Cómo pude haber alejado a Severus de mis pensamientos?

Darren estaba teniendo la misma actitud que yo había optado con Severus, era como si me hubiese puesto los zapatos de él y estuviese reviviendo esa escena que no terminaría igual que antes.

—Veo que lo mejor para ti y para mi es que sigamos con nuestra amistad

—No sé si podre verte con él, no soy tonto sé que volverás

—Si es tu decisión— me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla, él cerro los ojos cuando lo hice —Te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste por mí, gracias por no dejarme hundir y por haber estado siempre

Sin que alguno agregara algo más salí a la calle. Ya afuera me sentí extraña y triste, había entablado una buena amistad con Darren y él se había convertido en mi compañía, era triste la forma en que tenía que acabar pero tampoco habría podido seguir ya que le habría hecho daño perdón, nos habríamos hecho daño, así como nos ocurrió a … ahora entendía muchas cosas.

Camine y lo encontré esperándome en la puerta de mi casa, estaba recostado sobre el muro viendo mi arribó a su lado. Tenía una mirada cauta, a la expectativa de lo que diría.

—Él y yo ya no seremos amigos— le dije sin más preámbulo, Severus quería saber eso, era notorio.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó

—Porque no quiere serlo más— le conteste, tampoco iba a darle todos los detalles

—¿Le dijiste que no podían ser algo y por eso dejaron de ser amigos? —esa pregunta la hizo para rectificar lo que pensaba, me lo había dicho en el ministerio.

—Así es—conteste cortante, necesitaba seguir hablando con él pero no acá.

Abrí la puerta de la casa y le indique que pasara, así lo hizo con su capa ondeando atrás suyo. Como siempre Dante estaba durmiendo pero cuando me vio se levantó a saludarme y con Severus empezó a olerlo pero unos segundos después batió su cola como si le hubiese agradado; Severus lo miro como si fuese un insecto y por supuesto ni siquiera lo toco.

Con la varita encante la lata de comida para perro y la serví para que comiera.

—¿Es tuyo? —dijo viendo como obediente Dante iba a la cocina.

—Sí, se llama Dante lleva poco conmigo pero es una gran compañía ¿Quieres algo para tomar?—le pregunte mientras me iba por una botella pero no lo hice al escuchar:

—¿Si yo no hubiese regresado habrías aceptado su propuesta?

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas?—le dije herida por la pregunta.

—¿La habrías aceptado?—volvió a preguntar llegando al enojo.

¿No le había dicho hace poco que lo extrañaba y que lo amaba?

—Por supuesto que no—respondí con toda la determinación

—Dudaste al responder— dijo acercándose con la ira en los ojos

—Claro que no, no la aceptaría ¿Por qué te disgustas?

—No me gusta que estés con él

—Te estoy diciendo que no seremos más amigos porque rechace su propuesta

—¿No tiene vergüenza al pedirte eso sabiendo que tú y yo.. —no termino la frase

—Yo te lo pedí aun sabiendo que estabas enamorado de Lily Potter

—Es distinto

—Es igual, para ti aunque ella este muerta está muy presente y… —no continúe, prometí que no iba a tocar ese tema nunca con él— Cuando hable con Darren me sentí como si estuviese hablando contigo, pero en este caso los papeles se intercambiaba. Yo no puedo estar con él porque estoy enamorada de otra persona y no quiero hacerle daño, entendí tu posición y también te pido disculpas por haberte hecho algo que termino afectándonos a ambos.

—¿Disculparte? Tu no hiciste nada yo tuve la culpa

—Yo te insistí porque creí que podía enamorarte y muchas veces sentí que lo lograba pero algo que aprendí de ti es que el amor es algo que se debe defender y luchar no importan las condiciones, yo ya lo hice al igual que tú lo sigues haciendo pero es en vano seguir en esta tónica.

Al terminar de hablar fije mi mirada en la chimenea fría y los maderos hechos cenizas, no era la representación de mi amor por Severus, por supuesto que no antes ese supuesto amor era tan ardiente que me había cegado.

Sentí sus pasos acercándose y dirigí mi mirada hacia él, ya a mi lado con su mano fuerte pero delicada al tocarme limpio una lagrima que sin darme cuenta había brotado.

—No luches por mí, no necesitas hacerlo—susurro

—No lo hare, no quiero hacerte daño— dije mirando sus ojos profundos que me invadían

—Helena no tienes que hacerlo, ya es en vano— tomo aire y siguió hablando suavemente— No luches por algo que ya conseguiste.

¿Era en serio lo que escuchaba? ¿En verdad sucedía?

—¿Conseguí que me amaras?

Asintió

—¿si?

—Si y deja decir esas cosas porque no puedes rechazar algo por lo que luchaste ah no ser que no lo quieras, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que tú me amas y por eso mismo quieres hacerlo. Dijiste que aprendiste eso de mi pero también te voy a enseñar otra cosa, huir del amor es algo completamente inútil.

Sin más me aprisiono en sus brazos y comenzó con su gélida lengua a recorrer mi boca, sus manos vagaban por mi espalda con un ritmo que aumentaba al igual que mis manos hacían lo mismo con sus brazos y su espalda.

Solo nos separábamos para buscar aire pero no significaba que las muestras de cariño se detenían, con mis ojos y repetidos "te amo" lo invadía. Con mis manos aun temblando de la emoción por sentirlo lo guie hacia mi cuarto pero nos detuvimos en la puerta ya que encontramos plácidamente a Dante en mi cama, no lo culpaba yo lo había acostumbrado a eso.

—Dante afuera—le dije y el hizo caso.

—Me agrada tu perro— dijo Severus

—Te voy a demostrar que no solo mi perro es agradable.

Hale de su levita y lo empuje a la cama, con una necesidad que ni siquiera conocía podía tener me libere de su ropa y él contagiado por mi actitud hizo lo mismo conmigo.

Era una mezcla de necesidad y sentimiento lo que nos demostrábamos mutuamente con caricias y miradas. Severus se deleitó con mis pechos y yo lo hice con su amplia espalda.

El placer me inundaba y a él también, me lo hacía sentir con su respiración entrecortada cuando baje mis caricias a esa zona sur que estaba esperando para mí, acorte la espera y acomode a Severus en mis piernas para poder tenerlo y hacer lo que quería hacer.

No fue algo por inercia, era pura pasión mostrada físicamente. Sentirlo dentro de mí y más al ver su expresión de éxtasis esa tercera y última vez que sincronizadamente agotamos las últimas fuerzas de nuestros cuerpos, caí en cuenta que jamás habría podido renunciar a él.

Lo amaba y ahora que era reciproco era una estupidez complicar las cosas. Delicadamente me acomodo a su lado y rodeo fuertemente con su brazo mi cintura inmovilizándome felizmente.

—No te vuelvas a ir por favor

— No me iré o al menos hasta que te canses de mí. Antes te lo dije y no lo cumplí, ahora te pido que me vuelvas a creer, no me iré si tú no quieres que lo haga.

—No quiero que te vayas— le dije sonriendo mientras el borraba mi sonrisa con un beso hambriento.

—¿Después de lo que leíste en ese libro no te quieres ir? —pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica

—Te dije que no lo leí

—Me impresiono que no lo hicieras, tanto querías conocerme realmente

Lo calle con un beso.

—No lo habría hecho con un libro escrito por Rita Skeeter

—Discúlpame por no haber estado contigo para enfrentar eso, no fue fácil para mí tampoco

—Creo que tú debes disculparme por mi culpa Rita Skeeter se enteró de todo

—Sé que no lo hiciste con intención, te conozco muy bien

—Yo también te conozco y sabía que vendrías, quería que lo hicieras pero al mismo tiempo no ya que

Me detuve ya que Severus volvió a su trabajo de apoderarse de mi boca y de algo más

—Hablaremos de eso otro día hoy solo quiero

Fue bastante gráfico con sus dedos y su lengua en lo que quería hacer.

En la mañana me levante con los brazos de Severus a mi alrededor, con cuidado deshice su abrazo y salí hacia la cocina no sin antes colocarme una bata.

Dante estaba dormido en una almohada, le serví la comida al lado, la olio y se giró para seguir durmiendo.

—Está enfadado por no ser el centro de atención— dijo Severus abrazándome por la espalda.

Gire para verlo con su camisa desabotonada y sus pantalones, sonreí al tenerlo de nuevo en mis mañanas. Me dio un beso de buenos días que fue igual de hambriento como el de hace unas horas.

—Esta es la manera perfecta para iniciar el día— dije mientras él me miraba relajada, suavemente, una mirada que denotaba su felicidad.

—No solo el día, empezar una relación contigo— tomo un mechón de mi cabello y volvió a devorar mis labios.

Agradecía que era sábado porque no quería trabajar, quería dedicarme a esto, a dejarlo que él se deshiciera de mi bata y me llevara en sus brazos a la cama.


	17. XVI La Pantomima

_La protagonista al igual que su familia y Kevin son creados por mí. El resto pertenecen a la querida JK Rowling.  
>Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVII<br>****La Pantomima**

El sol llegaba a su punto máximo destruyendo cualquier rastro de mañana, llegaba la tarde. En mi habitación lo único que se escuchaba en ese instante era nuestras respiraciones para nada acompasadas, Severus dormía tranquilamente después de la agotadora pero satisfactoria mañana.

En cambio yo no podía cerrar mis ojos, era un desperdicio hacerlo ya que me perdería de este momento tan único y maravilloso. No se comparaba a los nuestros encuentros, ya que estos a la larga habían sido de pelea, rabia, desesperación y toda clase de sentimientos amargos, pero también habían sentimientos de cariño, amistad, complicidad, franqueza…no eran iguales a este por supuesto. Pero a la final y en el fondo relucía el amor, era la simple pero poderosa causa y consecuencia.

Por supuesto que valía la pena todo lo que había pasado, debía pasar porque seguramente no habría aprendido a valorarlo, ni a él ni a nosotros… eso último suena muy bien.

Pero no hay que hacer énfasis en lo que pasó sino en lo que viene, como dije no apresurare las cosas pero seguiré apreciando cada caricia, palabra, gesto, momento que suceda con Severus.

—No está bien mirar a la gente mientras duerme— dijo el mencionado aún con los ojos cerrados

Me reí ante el hecho de quedar como una tonta enamorada que miraba a su novio dormir pero bueno, era la realidad.

—No te estaba mirando, estaba contando los torsopolos que tienes alrededor de tu cabeza—me defendí.

—¿Lees el quisquilloso?—preguntó levantándose y mirándome de forma acusadora— Pensé que te gustaba el profeta

—¿Para qué leer algo que sé de primera mano?

—Si claro—respondió dándose vuelta mientras se preparaba para dejar la cama

—Además los últimos ejemplares se han encargado de promocionar la boda de Kevin y Alana—dije mirando a otro lado

—Si he leído algo—repuso apagadamente aun sin mirarme

—Así que sabes que hoy es la ceremonia

Su respiración se detuvo un segundo y su mirada dio a otro lugar. No quería incomodarlo pero tampoco quería que se sintiera negado al no pedirle que fuera conmigo.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a la boda?

Duró tiempo sin responder y vi como se tensaba su espalda, como si no supiera como decirme que no

—Bueno piénsatelo mientras voy arreglándome—le di un beso en el hombro derecho y me metí lo más rápido que pude a la ducha.

—Alimaña con patas mordiste mi túnica— escuché a Severus gritándole a Dante, esperaba que después de la ducha encontrara a ambos con vida.

Cuando salí de la ducha no lo encontré en la habitación, decidí que lo mejor era no presionarlo así que saqué el ajuar de la fiesta. En la invitación a la boda se pedía que los invitados fuesen de blanco y negro, era una estúpida copia a las bodas muggle ya que había visto en Vogue… Lo importante es que tenia el atuendo apropiado, Charlie me había regalado un vestido de coctel que vimos en una tienda en Sovata, Rumania cuando tuve mis vacaciones obligadas. Era negro, sin tirantes y en la parte de arriba era de seda negra pura, tenía una hermosa falda voluminosa de tul y era adornada con plumas del mismo color. Llegaba hasta las rodillas y parecía, según el vendedor del almacén —_Un cisne negro_.

Opte por unos zapatos altos, rojos, satinados y abiertos para contrastar con el color predominante, aunque eran extremadamente incomodos igualmente eran de hermosos. También elegí un bolso del mismo color para cargar la varita y otra cosa.

Ni con el cabello y el maquillaje hubo problema, ambos fueron sencillos: recogí mi cabello en un tocado hacia atrás y con el maquillaje utilicé solo base y rímel. Para terminar mi vestuario saque del cofre de plata de mi abuela, unos pendientes de diamante que ella había utilizado en la boda de mis padres.

Di una vuelta frente al espejo ya vestida, me gustaba como me veía, iba apropiadamente guapa para la boda de mi ex y para que mi actual novio aceptase ir conmigo.

—¿Iras vestida así?— preguntó Severus a mis espaldas mientras yo lo veía por el espejo acercándose.

¿Qué tenia de malo mi vestimenta? ¿Acaso no iba bien presentada? — ¿Por qué? ¿Me veo mal?—Pregunté y antes de girarme me abrazo con sus fuertes brazos por la espalda y se coloco a mi lado frente al espejo, llevaba una camisa y unos pantalones negros casuales, una vestimenta no de fiesta.

—Ese es el problema con ese vestido Cuffe no querrá casarse— dijo antes de empezar a cubrir mi cuellos con tiernos besos

—Sería una lástima si no lo hiciera porque por lo que me han contado ha gastado varios galeones y no digamos nada de Barnabas Cuffe, que ha invitado a medio mundo mágico

—¿Medio mundo mágico?— preguntó alejándose

Así menos quería ir pero tenia que ser sincera y decirle a lo que iba a enfrentarse si decidía acompañarme. Me giré hacia él y lo afronté

—¿Por qué aun tienes compromiso con él? si ya no es tu novio. No es una obligación que tienes ya— dijo alzando un poco la voz

Todo eso traducía "No me voy a sentir cómodo al ir contigo al matrimonio de tu ex – novio y no quiero que vayas"

—Aunque no me agrada mucho la idea, Kevin me había invitado desde hace tiempo y yo acepté ir a su boda con Alana. Si no voy los demás pensarán que aún guardo rencor hacia él y aún sufro por lo nuestro.

Él era igual de orgulloso a mí, seguro iba entender mi posición y al fin aceptaba ir conmigo. Pero no fue así.

—Que disfrutes la fiesta—dijo dándome un toque en el hombro.

— ¿Es un no rotundo? —pregunté esperanzada

—Definitivamente, apoyo tu posición pero me parece inútil y patético querer hacer que los demás piensen lo que quieres que piensen.

Muy bien así que mi orgullo lo defendía solo. Si él no quería acompañarme, yo tampoco quería llegar temprano.

—Llego a la madrugada— dije tomando mi bolso rojo.

—¿Te vas de luna de miel con los novios que llegaras a esa hora? —preguntó irónicamente aun dándome la espalda

—No, pero la fiesta durará bastante, tienen contratado el salón para todo el fin de semana y además los amigos de Kevin son de fiestas largas y será con ellos con quienes estaré— pero para dejarlo más picado incluí a un personaje de sus afectos— Entiendo que quieres quedarte con Dante para compartir tiempo de calidad, espero que la relación mejore.

Di media vuelta y me preparé para aparecerme pero sentí una fuerza que me movió hacia atrás. Severus movía la varita en el aire mientras giraba para quedar frente a mí.

—Si medio mundo mágico estará allá, mejor me visto apropiadamente, además es mejor que este contigo si vas a festejar— se acercó y susurró a mi oído— Me gusta como eres con unos tragos encima.

Después de decir eso, besó mi mejilla derecha y logro hacer que toda la sangre se me viniera a la cara, yo también recordaba ese encuentro.

—Creo que Dante arruinó tu túnica, tengo una de gala que iba a regalarle a mi papá pero al final no lo hice

Era la oportunidad perfecta; Saqué el regalo no entregado y él queriendo quemarlo antes de verlo lo vistió, era una túnica un poco más corta que las suyas pero era negra y tenia detalles satinados en la solapa y los bolsillos. Como no era de cuello alto la cicatriz de Nagini quedaba a la vista, así que tome un vestido negro de la misma tonalidad de la túnica y corte para hacer una bufanda.

Fui a mi habitación y tomé dos cosas del joyero —Mira estas mancornas y antes que preguntes, si son de plata auténtica y son tuyas, las había comprado para ti en febrero. Esto también es tuyo.

Deje el reloj plateado en sus manos y me alejé para ver el producto final que me dejó descrestada, no porque crea que Severus no sea atractivo, para nada. Aun me pregunto porque antes alguna alumna no quiso aprovecharse de él o tal vez si lo hicieron y lo desconozco.

Volví a prepararme para aparecernos pero Severus estaba mirando el brillante objeto, lo tomé y acomodé la cadena en su sitio para guardarlo en el bolsillo derecho, sabía que él estaba recordando y pensando en el pasado.

—Helena, gracias

Sabia que estas palabras le costaban el doble para decirlas así que terminé la conversación —Descuida eso ya era tuyo y la túnica no creo que le quede igual de bien al doctor Liddell

—No solo por eso—interrumpió—También por aún creer en mí y por buscar un nosotros.

Debí haber llorado pero tampoco quería hacer una escena, así que me abrace a él —Gracias por haberlo notado— dije riéndome para relajar el ambiente

Él correspondió con una sonrisa torcida y coloco su brazo para que yo me agarrase de él, gustosamente lo hice apareciéndonos en la recepción.

* * *

><p>Aparecimos en el lugar que indicaba la tarjeta. Era un salón de eventos sociales que ya conocía al haberlo visitado cuando El Profeta celebró su aniversario número 250.<p>

Una comitiva esperaba en la entrada. Presenté la invitación y una joven de nos guio hacia el interior. Allí nos recibieron cientos de sillas negras perfectamente acomodadas sobre una alfombra blanca que miraban hacia el atrio donde esperaba el funcionario del ministerio que oficiaría la ceremonia. A los alrededores del escenario se imponían unas fuertes columnas de mármol que eran revestidas por tela negra.

La mayoría de invitados al parecer ya habían llegado, algunos lanzaban miradas fortuitas en nuestra dirección así que consentí suavemente el brazo de Severus y fuimos a sentarnos.

Charlie se acercó a saludarnos y note su cara de desesperación, no disimulaba tan bien como Severus.

—Recuerdo porque aun no salía del closet— dijo mi amigo bebiendo champagne y continuando su discurso de ofendido— Desde que llegamos no nos han dejado solos y no hacen más que ignorarme.

— ¿Te arrepientes acaso? Tranquilízate solo estas paranoico, Shack está socializando, es el ministro es normal que la gente quiera hablar con él, tu eres solamente su damo de compañía— eso último lo dije riéndome pero nadie acompañó mi risa porque Severus estaba en actitud defensiva y Charlie pues, no le hizo gracia tampoco.

Mi amigo pelirrojo dio una rápida mirada hacia atrás, donde tres parejas cercaban a su novio y entre las que se encontraban el alto y bonachón y su esposa tan alta y delgada como siempre. No quería ir a saludarlos así de improvisto, se vería como si estuviese mostrando mi nueva "adquisición".

—Ese vestido te queda extremadamente bien — dijo Charlie sonriéndome para después mirar detenidamente a Severus— Que bueno que el regalo que compramos le haya quedado perfectamente profesor Snape, le aconseje este a Helena y como siempre terminó haciéndome caso.

Severus se giró hacia mi con una cara de sorpresa y entrecerró los ojos para escuchar mi respuesta a la pregunta —¿Este regalo no era para tu papá? —.

Charlie notó que había hablado de más y con una ligera sonrisa se retiro para irse con Shack.

—No, era para ti, lo compré para tu cumpleaños— le expliqué

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Esto ya es demasiado Helena— reprochó mirando el traje y los otros objetos.

—No es demasiado, era tu regalo de cumpleaños y no te lo dije por lo que acabas de hacer, ibas a reprocharme.

—Tendré que comprarte algo entonces— dijo mirándome con reproche.

—No Severus, no vas hacerlo mejor vamos a sentarnos en poco inicia la ceremonia

Fuimos de nuevo a nuestros asientos y uno que otro conocido se acercó a saludarme, por supuesto que había tensión cuando me saludaban y les presentaba a Severus, él solo se limitaba asentir y a mirar en otra dirección.

Kevin salió de una puerta contigua vestido de gala y con la mirada fija en el altar, no saludó ni habló con nadie, ni siquiera con sus padres. Estaba nervioso, era evidente.

Una suave melodía de violines empezó a sonar anunciando la entrada de la novia. Alana estaba vestida con un majestuoso vestido blanco inmaculado del cual colgaba en la cintura una cinta morada, si bien recuerdo el color favorito del novio; y llevaba también una tiara con diamantes en su cabeza que desprendían un brillo intenso.

Seguí su recorrido lento hacia su futuro esposo y empecé a recordar uno a uno los momentos en los que me encontraba preparando la boda y divagué en el futuro lejano que hubiese tenido de continuar con Kevin; Seguramente si me hubiese casado con él, estaría en este momento asistiendo a fiestas diarias, cenaría todos los días con los señores Cuffe, ya estaría siendo presionada por quedar embarazada…

— ¿Querrías esa vida?—interrumpió mis pensamientos Severus.

Negué con la cabeza — ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —.

—La ves con ojos de anhelo— respondió mirando hacia la novia.

—No, solo que no pude evitar recordar el pasado y preguntarme si ella sabrá bien lo que hace y espero que lo esté o que al menos cuente con la fortuna de que alguien la traiga a la realidad. Pero bueno, no todos tienen un apuesto espía que viaje al extranjero y te habrá los ojos.

Esa ultima frase la dije con toda la dulzura que él sacaba de mi. Me acerqué más hacia él y atrapé su mano con las mías como una manta que cubre un tesoro exclusivo y agregué —Además, después de la tortura china que fue organizar la boda quede ahuyentada del matrimonio. No es algo que sea vital en mi vida.

Miró extrañado —Pensé que ya que no tuviste boda… ¿No te quieres casar?

Sabia que él estaría esperando la respuesta afirmativa que no queria escuchar. Por lo que lo conocia sabía que no era de los que planeaban el futuro comprometidos, despues casados y con una familia de numerosos hijos y nietos.

—No puedo decir que nunca lo haré, mira las sorpresas que trae la vida y como cambia en un instante las cosas. No tuve boda pero eso no impidió que pasara agradable momentos con mi pareja, no creo que sea un requisito para ser feliz. Menos lo haría por una convicción social.

Interrumpimos nuestra conversación porque en este momento el delegado del ministerio nos pedía que nos levantásemos para aplaudir a Kevin y Alana Cuffe. Los novios compartieron un apasionado beso que hizo que los invitados rieran y silbaran a la feliz pareja por el atrevimiento. De la mano caminaron por el pasillo mirándose como si estuviesen solos en la recepción.

Ahí estaba ya se habían casado y una parte de mi se alegraba por ellos y porque se acababan las peleas con Severus por Kevin, no sé pero ahora si sentía que ese ultimo dejo de amor había desaparecido.

— Si quieres podemos irnos— le propuse a Severus.

— No seamos mal educados y quedémonos unos minutos más— dijo serio mientras veía a la pareja perderse de vista.

Fruncí el ceño ¿era verdad que quería quedarse? Al parecer si porque tomo mi cintura y me llevó hacia el salón de la recepción.

La temática monocromática se mantenía, solo que en vez de bancas estaba las mesas y los altos floreros en ellas; el techo ahora era una noche con estrellas fugaces por doquier y una brillante y redonda luna en el centro. A la entrada estaban los novios y pasamos a felicitarlos.

—Kate—me saludó alegremente Kevin con un abrazo— Profesor Snape que bueno verlo acá.

Kevin espero que Severus estrechara la mano que le ofrecía pero eso nunca ocurrió, él solo se limitó a mirarlo de pies a cabeza con una expresión de reproche. Saludé a Alana con un tímido abrazo y una sonrisa discreta, ella también me imitó, no era fácil saludar a la esposa de tu ex.

—Nuestras sinceras felicitaciones a ambos, que el éxito y la prosperidad los acompañe siempre.

—Que buenos deseos, muchas gracias Kate— agradeció Alana abrazando con fuerza el brazo de su esposo y dándole un beso.

No sé si lo hizo a propósito o porque era algo genuino pero lo importante era que ya pasaba el momento incomodo y cada quien quedaba con lo suyo. Unos camareros nos indicaron la mesa blanca de seis puestos que nos correspondía y tome asiento ayudada caballerosamente por Severus.

—¿Por qué no quieres irte? Y no me digas que por la decencia y la caballerosidad que te identifican— le pregunté aguardando una respuesta verdadera.

Severus se acercó lo suficiente para hablarme al oído, pero aun así seguía vigilando que nadie pudiese escuchar. Su aliento colisionaba con mis fibras sensibles haciendo que cualquier cosa que dijese fuese difícil de comprender

—Si miras hacia atrás te encontrarás con tus abuelos que acaban de llegar y dos acompañantes que también fueron invitados a esta pantomima— dijo vocalizando cada silaba como si se tratase de algo de vida o muerte que debía entender.

—¿Quiénes? No me digas que te preocupan mis abuelos y sus amigos — pregunté aun si girarme.

Él me miró seriamente, se alejó y giró la cabeza en dirección contraria para que yo hiciera lo mismo. Sentí a los señalados cerca a mí y vi las cuatro sombras en el piso, así que me giré para encontrarme con la cara de clasistas de mis abuelos y a un lado con una mujer rubia que era el accesorio de un extranjero alto y musculoso vestido con un imponente abrigo gris.

La sonrisa descarada que hizo trajo mis recuerdos de las cadenas, el puñal y la fría nieve como si estuviesen pasando de nuevo. Mi cuerpo se paralizó y solo pude tomar pesadamente el aire que me estaba haciendo falta.

—Buenas tardes Petrov— saludó Severus con una mirada retadora y una ceja levantada acomodándose opulentamente a mi lado.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todos los que escribieron preguntando por la historia, espero haberlos recompensado por la espera.<br>Charlotte._


	18. XVII Tratando con el enemigo

**_**¡Hola a todos! **_  
><em><strong>Este es mi regalo de navidad para todos los que siguen mi historia.<br>**_****_La protagonista al igual que su familia, Kevin y Darren son creados por mí. El resto pertenecen a la querida JK Rowling._**

****_Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo adelantado :_)****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong>** XVIII  
>Tratando con el enemigo<strong>

—Snape —devolvió el saludo cortésmente con su acento pronunciado y luego desvió la mirada hacia mí. Observé fijamente los ojos grises de aquel extranjero que tan desesperadamente había estado buscando por meses. Petrov estaba en sus mejores galas; el abrigo dejaba ver un traje del mismo color gris y también la varita puesta firmemente al lado del cinturón.

Su acompañante rubia agarró su brazo y me fijé en lo delgados que eran los dedos de la mujer. También vi su piel blanca que contrastaba con el traje de su prometido y con el que llevaba puesto, iba vestida de rojo.

Yo era de tez blanca, pero la prometida de Petrov me superaba indiscutiblemente. Claro que al ver su rostro huesudo, con ojeras pronunciadas y con rastros de malestar ocultos pobremente con maquillaje, pude deducir que la palidez se podía deber a los constantes cambios con poción multijugos.

Si tomar esa poción una vez era traumatizante, no me imaginaba lo que dese debía sentir al tomarla repetidamente. Lo laborioso de la poción no era solo la preparación y el soportar el sabor, sino también resistir la sensación de extrañez que se siente cuando tu propio cuerpo cambia y se adapta a la forma de la persona por la que se desea cambiar. Si seguía así, pronto no iba poder continuar satisfaciendo los deseos del búlgaro.

Pestañeé varias veces, no me podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Era posible tener al criminal a un metro de distancia servido en bandeja de plata? Pero la pregunta que más me hacía era ¿qué hacia él con mis abuelos?.

Severus disimuladamente me apretó la mano y algo en mí se encendió y saludé a mis abuelos.

—¿Cómo están?

—Asombrados. No pensamos que estarías invitada a esta ceremonia —respondió mi abuela mientras los camareros recibían los abrigos y separaban las sillas para que ellos las ocuparan. Mi respingada abuela y mi chato abuelo se sentaron a mi derecha y Petrov se sentó a la izquierda de Severus, quedando al frente de mi silla.

La cara de Severus no mostraba signo de nada. Estaba serio como siempre, pero yo sabía que en su interior estaba igual de sorprendido como yo y seguro estaba tramando algo para aprovechar la situación de tener a Petrov a solo unos metros.

Busqué con la mirada a Shack y a Charlie pero nos los encontré. Necesitaba que estuviesen presentes para ver esto, necesitaba ayuda ahora mismo.

Mi abuela carraspeó para aclararse la garganta para traerme de nuevo a la conversación. Los integrantes de la mesa estaban expectantes a mi respuesta:

—Kevin nos invitó —expliqué tajantemente.

No quería hablar de mí, ni de Severus, yo quería sacarle información a Petrov, quería congelarlo y atarlo para llevarlo a Azkaban. Pero mi abuela no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad para hacer sus "críticas constructivas" en mi contra:

—¿A ambos? —preguntó mi abuela mirando de forma despectiva a Severus, como si él no tuviese lugar aquí.

Mis abuelos compartían ciertos ideales oscuros con Voldemort, apoyaban ciento por ciento el deseo de él de la purgación de la sangre mágica. Para ellos un mestizo y un hijo de muggles eran la misma calaña y Severus hace parte del primer grupo…

Lamentablemente para ellos yo no compartía sus ideales y me importaba nada que Severus fuera mestizo. Él era mejor que muchos magos pertenecientes a respetadas familias sangre pura.

—Sí, yo le pedí a Severus que me acompañara y…

La señora Rickard me interrumpió y no me dejó continuar.

—Así que todo lo del libro es cierto. La querida Rita nos visitó para mostrarnos el libro. En toda la visita no hizo más que mencionar que le apenaba tener que publicar este tipo de cosas que podían afectar a la familia. Así que omitió la parte de tu árbol genealógico, el apellido Rickard no fue mencionado por consideración hacia nosotros —explicó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

Severus empuñó las manos y pude ver como su cuerpo se tensaba por escuchar algo acerca del estúpido libro de Skeeter. Si no estuviésemos en un lugar público y la mujer no fuese algo mío, estaría segura que Severus la maldeciría con todos los hechizos que conocía.

—¿Y no ha ido a visitarte ahora que necesita dinero para pagarnos las indemnizaciones a Severus y a mí? —le pregunté con toda la serenidad como si hablar del tema no me molestase en absoluto. A ver cómo podía devolver el golpe.

—No, pero ella solo estaba haciendo su trabajo, ella no fue la responsable de los actos de ustedes dos — replicó con la misma sonrisa de satisfacción, le brillaban los ojos como si se enorgulleciera al hacerme daño.

_Touche_. El comentario venenoso no se me hizo extraño viniendo de ella, pero cuando me disponía a replicarle, Román Petrov aclaró su garganta e intervino:

—En parte tienes razón, Colette, pero estamos en una fiesta, no debemos hablar de cosas negativas en un día tan especial para el muchacho Cuffe y su familia.

—Román tiene razón — dijo mi abuelo mirando seriamente a su esposa.

—Además, hace mucho no venía a Londres —apuntó el extranjero dándonos una mirada a Severus y a mí—. Por lo que veo varias cosas han cambiado. Severus, colega, cuéntame qué ha sido de tu vida.

En ese momento el señor Cuffe habló por su varita y agradeció a los comensales el haber venido a la boda de su primogénito. Dedicó un especial saludo a mi abuelo y a sus amigos extranjeros que los acompañaban, saludó también a Shack y dio la bienvenida a la familia a Alana. Así inició al banquete en honor a la feliz pareja.

Divisé a Shack y a Charlie, ambos me miraron igual de sorprendidos al ver quien estaba sentado conmigo.

—¿Le disgusta gusta el plato, señorita Liddell? —murmuró dando un sorbo a la copa de vino ocultando una sonrisa burlona con ese gesto.

—No, para nada —murmuré mientras me disponía a comer—. Solo estaba saludando a un amigo.

—Al ministro Shackelbot, por lo visto —dijo con la misma sonrisa que había hecho esa noche en Bulgaria. Solo verlo sonreír de esa manera me hacía erizar la piel —. Jhon me contó que trabaja en el ministerio, que fue ascendida hace poco a directora del Departamento de Aurores. Mis felicitaciones tardías.

—Gracias, señor Petrov —murmuré casi inaudiblemente ante el cinismo de su felicitación. Él quería parecer el caballero de brillante armadura pero conmigo se equivocaba yo sabía que había debajo de esa investidura, de esa máscara.

—No me digas señor. Por favor, llámame Roman —mientras decía esto levantó la copa mirando a mis abuelos—. La familia de Jhon es como mi familia, así que no te molestará que te hable con confianza.

—Oh, Roman, tan caballeroso como siempre apuntó mi abuela sonriéndole abiertamente.

Tanto Severus como yo vimos desconcertados como mi abuela le sonreía a Roman, era un acto de coquetería y ella, bien avanzada de edad, sí estaba como para esperar tener algo con este enfermo sexual. Claro que si lo conseguía se llevaría un buen castigo…

Aclaré mi garganta y empecé el cuestionario para averiguar qué demonios hacían estos cuatro juntos:

—Veo bastante confianza entre usted y mi abuelo. ¿Acaso son conocidos desde hace mucho?

—Conozco a Jhon hace mucho tiempo y ahora estamos trabajando juntos en un proyecto. Tu abuelo es el mejor en el arte de hacer pociones — dirigió su mirada hacia Severus y sonriendo agregó—. Claro que no lo digo para desestimarte, Severus.

Mi abuela iba a agregar algo pero no la dejé y continué atacando con preguntas:

—¿En qué proyecto trabajan?

—Lamento no poder decírtelo, pero como dije, estamos en una fiesta y no venimos a hablar de escándalos y de trabajo mucho menos.

El búlgaro siguió comiendo y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Evitando que yo siguiera haciendo preguntas. Pero no estaba sola en la mesa, Severus intervino:

—Bueno, entonces hablemos de algo más acorde con la ocasión. Me enteré que te casas en estos días, Roman —exclamó Severus señalando a la pareja de Petrov.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Petrov; tomó la mano de su compañera y le dio un beso:

—Severus, ¡qué buen tema trajiste a colación! y qué bien informado estás. Mi querida Olivia y yo nos casaremos pronto. Las cosas no funcionaron con Natasha, pero hay que darle al amor una oportunidad —en ese momento así como Severus había señalado a la prometida, Petrov hizo lo mismo conmigo—. Así como tú le has dado oportunidad.

No esperaba que Severus lo imitara y no lo hizo, bebí un poco del vino y casi lo escupo cuando sentí el brazo de Severus rodeando mi espalda, tomándome de la cintura. Me tomó por sorpresa que él tuviese esta muestra de cariño frente a él, en especial frente a mis abuelos, pero como si fuese algo instintivo me acerqué más a él y tomé su mano, que a comparación de la mía, que estaba temblorosa y fría, la de él era cálida y me sujetaba firmemente. Petrov detallaba con su mirada como me aferraba a la mano de Severus.

—Mis felicitaciones adelantadas por las nupcias —exclamó Severus con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Gracias amigo, pero lo digo en serio —Petrov se acercó más hacia la mesa y fijó su mirada solo en mí—. Tienes un buen prospecto a tu lado, Helena.

Ahora sí quería maldecirlo. Nadie, y menos él, tenía derecho de si quiera referirse a Severus. Se notaba que en ese comentario había ironía, incluso burla. Me tensé y empecé a buscar la varita pero Severus apretó más la mano en un gesto de advertencia.

—Discúlpame si pienso distinto, Roman —agregó inoportunamente Colette Rickard.

Petrov se inclinó hacia ella y le tomó la mano, inmediatamente los colores se le subieron a la cara a la señora casada. A él poco le importó la presencia de mi abuelo y habló:

—Por favor, Colette, cada persona tiene derecho a ser feliz y si Severus hace feliz a tu nieta, debes respetar su decisión de estar con él.

La banda empezó a tocar y los platos fueron retirados mágicamente. Los novios llegaron al centro de la pista y dieron inicio a su primer baile como marido y mujer; ambos iban de un lado al otro por toda la pista. En ese momento de distracción aproveché para hacerle señas a la pareja de amigos que me miraban preocupadamente. Las parejas empezaron a acompañar a los novios en la pista de baile, incluido Petrov, quien sacó a bailar a su prometida, y mis abuelos fueron a saludar al Sr. Cuffe.

Empecé a respirar apresuradamente, sentía rabia por ver al idiota tan campante frente a mí, disfrutando de la fiesta. Si Severus no estuviera deteniéndome, iría a borrarle la sonrisa de la cara. Es más, lo iba hacer.

—Severus, te lo juro, voy a congelar a ese tipo y lo voy a encerrar en una celda de Azkaban.

Me disponía hacerlo pero él con su otro brazo terminó de abrazarme, así evitaba que me pudiera mover a cualquier lado. Era una dulce prisión. No me molestaba para nada el estar entre sus brazos, pero en este preciso momento quería ir a partirle la cara a Petrov y Severus no me dejaba ir.

Exhalé entre dientes de la desesperación que tenía y el calor por la rabia me llegó hasta la cara.

—Te dejaría que lo hicieras; créeme que mereces hacerlo pagar por todo. Pero no tienes pruebas para inculparlo y tú serías la que pasaría la temporada en Azkaban. Debes seguir hablando con él, no es fácil sacarle algo pero puedes intentarlo.

—Lo haré, pero es difícil —suspiré tratando de calmarme pero no lo conseguía.

Severus notó mi estado y empezó a dar tiernas caricias en círculos en mi mano. Después susurró en mi oído:

—No voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, Helena. Tienes mi palabra que así como viniste con este vestido que te queda espléndidamente, te irás de la misma manera. Así que relájate.

Acto seguido dio un suave beso detrás de mí oreja. La sensación del beso en mi piel era la de una descarga eléctrica, como si fuese una orden mi cuerpo la acató porque empecé a sonrojarme pero de la excitación por el beso y la cercanía de él.

Sonreí; el amor te convierte en esclavo. Miré las sillas desocupadas y recordé la insolente actitud de mi familia:

—Disculpa la actitud de mis abuelos. No es la parte de mi familia que me enorgullezco de presentar —le susurré apenada de la situación incómoda en la que lo había puesto.

—No te preocupes por ellos, estoy acostumbrado a tratar con este tipo de gente. Además Roman Petrov ha actuado como defensor número uno contra los malos comentarios de tus abuelos.

Miramos al mencionado que ahora estaba bailando con mi abuela. También vi que Shack y Charlie se acercaban, si ellos lo hacían Petrov no se acercaría.

—¿Puedes ir y hablar con Shack y Charlie mientras yo busco la forma de hablar con Petrov? —le pedí a Severus que al instante fue al encuentro con ellos, no sin antes darme un apretón de ánimo en la mano.

Esperaba que al verme sola Petrov vería la opción de sacarme a bailar. Como lo había previsto, se aproximó a la mesa después de pedirle permiso a mi abuela y, ofreciéndome su mano, me invitó a bailar.

En el trabajo hay que hacer de tripas corazón y este trabajo lo exigía aún más, aparté de mi mente el temor y me dejé guiar por el maldito. No me quitaba los ojos de encima, yo una o dos veces mantuve el contacto pero me era casi imposible. Mi cuerpo lo rechazaba y mi mente también.

Bajó la cabeza para susurrarme al oído.

—¿No se pondrá enfadado Severus si le digo lo hermosa que eres?

—Prefiero que no lo diga, señor Petrov —respondí secamente.

Sabía que no estaba haciendo la conversación amena, pero era en realidad difícil hacerlo.

—Quedamos que era Roman. No creo que sea difícil para ti hablarme con confianza —volvió a bajar la cabeza para susurrar—. Después de haber estado íntimamente juntos el día de mi cumpleaños.

Mi respiración se detuvo y un frio recorrió mi espalda. Pero aun peor casi me sentí desfallecer cuando él me besó detrás de la oreja igual que había hecho Severus hace unos segundos. Pero ahora no importaba lo que yo sentía, lo que importaba era que él lo sabía, ¡sabía que lo había espiado!

—Es normal que te impresiones, me subestimas Helena, así como me espiaste yo también lo hice —luego empezó a reírse abiertamente—. Lo peor es que lo sigo haciendo.

¿También tenía un espía? Se había infiltrado en el ministerio. No me dejé amedrantar por él y también lo ataqué:

—Créame que sería la más gustosa de devolverle las atenciones que recibí en bulgaria.

Me apretó más hacia él, podía sentir todo su cuerpo y su colonia impregnándose en mí.

—Sería una delicia repetir esa experiencia, querida. Tal vez podamos vernos en mi despedida de soltero.

El interrogatorio iniciaba:

—Ya que estamos hablando sin máscaras, dígame que está haciendo acá y con mis abuelos.

—Tu abuelo me invitó. Bueno, más bien yo lo obligué a que me trajera, me gustan los eventos sociales, ya ves.

—¿Qué relación tiene con mis abuelos? — pregunté directamente.

—Ya te lo dije. Estamos trabajando en un proyecto. Verás, las pociones nunca fueron mi punto fuerte, así que busqué a alguien que si fuese bueno en la materia; le ofrecí a Severus el trabajo pero lo rechazó, me dijo que estaba ocupado y que no le interesaba. Así que busqué a otro maestro en pociones y tu abuelo gustosamente aceptó.

—¿Qué hizo mi abuelo para usted?

—Simple, poción multijugos y otra opción que acaba de inventar hace poco. Ahora este es el momento en que te das cuenta que tu abuelo es uno de los implicados en el robo a la boticaria.

Recordé las cajas que vi con elementos para pociones en la casa de mis abuelos, esa noche que visité a mi madre. También las facturas a nombre de mi abuelo, pero él era un maestro de pociones, nada raro tenían las facturas.

Él mencionaba a Severus y a mis abuelos, pero no me iba a chantajear por ese lado familiar:

—El chantaje no sirve conmigo, Petrov, si mi abuelo hizo algo malo lo encerraré igual.

—¿Y serias capaz de hacer lo mismo con tu madre?

Mi respiración se detuvo.

—¿Qué?

—A la hermosa Margaret no le ha sentado nada bien la separación. Pero eso no le ha impedido ayudar a tu abuelo. Varias veces ha firmado facturas de compras de ingredientes y recientemente ha empezado a salir con un convicto de Azkaban. Dicen que la guerra destruye familias pero contigo no fue del todo cierto. Tu padre está saliendo con la viuda Black, tu hermana con el idiota del hijo de los Lombottong y ahora tu madre con Rodolphus.

—¡Es mentira! —dije casi gritando.

—¿Quieres ver la verdad por tus propios ojos? Gustosamente te llevaré para que veas.

Intenté alejarme de él empujándolo pero no me dejó.

—Usted no me da miedo — dije dejándole muy en claro.

Mirándome con esa misma expresión de ira y desesperación me habló en voz baja:

—Qué bien, porque a mí tampoco me provocas miedo. Si atentas contra alguno de mis aliados, atacaré el doble de fuerte a alguien de tu familia y si me envías a la cárcel, me aseguraré de que tu asquerosa madre y tu abuelo pasen la eternidad conmigo encerrados en la misma celda. Pero no pararé ahí, porque afuera tendré gente que se encargará de cada uno de tus seres queridos; pediré que tengan un trato especial con Severus.

En ese momento el mencionado me apartó de Petrov y me abrazó por la cintura.

—Qué termines de pasar un buen día, te enviaré la dirección de la despedida de soltero.

Diciendo esto hizo una venia y desapareció del salón. Caminé buscando a los señores Rickard pero no había pista de ellos tampoco, Shack se acercó con Charlie.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntaron preocupados.

No tenía tiempo de hablar ahora, necesitaba hacer algo, confirmar las cosas.

—Después les contaré, ahora necesito ver a mi mamá.

—¿A Margaret? —preguntó Charlie extrañado porque mencionara a mi mamá.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta para tomar los abrigos.

—Vamos contigo.

—No, la gente sospechará si salimos todos en grupo. Nos vemos en el ministerio en dos horas

Le tomé la mano a Severus y aparecimos en la entrada de San Mungo. Me puse frente a él y le expliqué lo que íbamos hacer.

—Necesito hacer esto sola, pero quiero que hagas algo mientras hablo con ella. Por favor busca a mi hermana, mira que esté bien y coloca varios hechizos defensivos en el lugar donde esté. También quiero que busques a Darren y hagas lo mismo.

Severus gruñó y negó con la cabeza cuando mencioné a Darren. Ya no lo iba a poner en otra situación incómoda así que agregué:

—Si quieres voy yo a buscarlo después de esto.

Él me tomó de los hombros y me miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo que te dejó tan alterada?

—En dos horas te lo digo, ahora solo te pido que busques a mi hermana y a Darren.

Me aparté de él y di un paso al lado. Él se iba a encargar de poner a salvo a mi familia y a mis amigos. Pero él, ¿cómo iba a protegerlo? No soportaría perder a otro ser querido otra vez. No lo permitiría mientras pudiera evitarlo.

Di media vuelta y arremetí a Severus contra un muro y lo besé inesperadamente que no le di tiempo de reaccionar al instante, repasé su labio inferior con mi lengua y la suya colisionó con la mía. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos para acercarlo más hacia mí, unos segundos después él mordió débilmente mi labio, era una caricia dulce. El aire empezó a faltar y en un doloroso segundo me aparté de él; el beso me hizo temblar, Severus también estaba sorprendido por lo que había pasado. Me miraba esperando que yo dijera algo, que le diera una razón.

Aún me faltaba el aire pero necesitaba decírselo:

—Antes te he dicho te amo, pero en esta ocasión, lo hago con toda la sinceridad y el sentimiento que tengo hacia ti. Te amo.

Entré al hospital y caminé directo a la sala de estar donde encontré a mi mamá leyendo la correspondencia.

—Helena, ¿qué haces acá? —preguntó sonriéndome dejando el correo a un lado.

—Necesitamos hablar —cerré la puerta y me senté frente a ella—. ¿Mamá que sucede entre tú y Rodolfus Lestrange?


End file.
